


Не стоит злить волшебников

by Shweller



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нелепое стечение обстоятельств вынуждает двух незнакомых молодых людей отправиться в путешествие, полное неизвестных опасностей, преодолеть множество трудностей, узнать много нового не только друг о друге, но и самих себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не стоит злить волшебников

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Не стоит злить волшебников  
> Автор: Анна Швеллер  
> Бета: their-law  
> Фандом: original  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: фэнтези, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Размер: ~43700 слов  
> Саммари: Нелепое стечение обстоятельств вынуждает двух незнакомых молодых людей отправиться в путешествие, полное неизвестных опасностей, преодолеть множество трудностей, узнать много нового не только друг о друге, но и самих себе.

Старый замок Кэвишей был похож на громадное каменное чудовище, которое вот уже несколько сотен лет возвышалось над городом. В нынешние времена знать предпочитала изящные, словно резные шкатулки, дворцы, украшенные скульптурами и лепниной, окруженные роскошными парками с клумбами и фонтанами, но герцог Кэвиш остался верен этому исполинскому замку своих предков, сооруженному из грубо отесанных каменных глыб, с толстыми стенами, высокими башнями, окнами-бойницами и узкими винтовыми лестницами. Вслед за слугой в темно-красной ливрее Альдо поднимался по стертым ступеням лестницы, ведущей в очередную башню, проходил по узким коридорам, потолки которых нависали так низко, будто грозились обвалиться прямо на голову — казалось, замок состоит из бесконечных лестниц, галерей и башен, нагроможденных беспорядочным лабиринтом. Должно быть, нужно прожить в нем несколько лет, чтобы научиться ориентироваться.  
Слуга остановился перед массивными дверями, обитыми металлическими полосами, дернул за ручку-кольцо и кивнул головой, приглашая Альдо войти.  
Огромный зал был мрачным и пустым, а стены — так высоки, что потолок терялся в темноте. Посередине стоял длинный стол с массивной столешницей, позади него — исполинский камин, в котором жарко горел огонь. Стены были украшены шкурами и головами животных, трофейным оружием и знаменами, захваченными в бою. В этом замке обитало много поколений прославленных воинов.  
Во главе стола сидел единственный человек, и хотя Альдо прежде никогда не видел герцога Кэвиша, сразу понял, что перед ним — здешний господин. У того, под стать замку, было мрачное и грубое, словно вырубленное из камня, лицо, обрамленное длинными седыми волосами. На плечах — накидка из волчьей шкуры, скрепленная бронзовой застежкой с фамильным гербом. Герцог держал в руках лист пергамента и внимательно его читал, не обращая внимания на вошедших. Слуга тоже молчал. Альдо нерешительно смотрел то на него, то на герцога, не зная, должен ли поздороваться или ждать, пока его представят. Наконец, герцог отложил документ и пристально посмотрел на Альдо, сдвинув густые брови.  
— Кто такой? — спросил он.  
Альдо вышел вперед и поклонился. Прокашлявшись, чтобы голос не звучал тихо или пискляво, он представился:  
— Альдо Лэнс, лекарь. В городе я услышал, что вашему…  
— А, очередной лекарь, — без интереса махнул рукой герцог. — Много вас тут уже побывало. Ну ладно, одним больше, одним меньше, хуже-то не будет.  
Альдо промолчал, не зная, что сказать. Герцог пошевелил пальцами, подзывая его к себе и, когда Альдо подошел ближе, присмотрелся внимательнее.  
— Что-то ты больно молод для лекаря, — с сомнением произнес он.  
Альдо мог бы легко соврать, но почему-то под пристальным взглядом герцога стушевался.  
— Я лишь ученик…  
— Ха! — как-то радостно воскликнул герцог и хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Прекрасно! Только этого не хватало! Бродячий лекарь-недоучка!  
— У меня есть множество рекомендательных писем, — поспешил заверить Альдо и начал стаскивать с плеча вещевой мешок.  
— Оставь, — махнул рукой герцог. — Если уж самые известные лекари ничего не смогли сделать, то от подмастерья вреда не будет. Как ты, наверное, слышал, мой беспутный внук страдает от неизвестной болезни.  
Альдо утвердительно кивнул.  
— Конечно, слышал, весь город болтает, — проворчал Кэвиш. — Хорошо еще, никто не прознал, что это срамная болячка. Если сможешь найти лекарство, я тебя щедро награжу. Если нет, можешь идти восвояси, но станешь об этом болтать, мои люди найдут тебя и отрежут язык. Ясно?  
Герцог буравил Альдо взглядом. Тот сглотнул и торопливо кивнул.  
— Да, Ваша Милость.  
— Ну вот и славно. Теперь ступай. Тальбот, проводи его к Найвину.  
И герцог снова погрузился в чтение.

Альдо вышел из темного зала и поспешил вслед за слугой. Снова перед ним мелькали нескончаемые галереи, лестницы, коридоры. Альдо и не пытался запомнить дорогу, он даже не мог определить, в каком направлении они движутся, поднимаются или спускаются. Наконец они вынырнули из мрачного переплетения ходов и словно оказались в совсем другом замке. Это крыло было ярко освещено факелами, полы выложены цветным мрамором, стены украшены гобеленами с вытканными мифическими сценами. Слуга подвел Альдо к единственной двери в дальнем конце коридора.  
— Вот тут покои юного лорда.  
Затем без стука отворил дверь и знаком велел Альдо войти. Когда тот перешагнул порог, дверь за его спиной тут же захлопнулась.  
Внутри были почти так же мрачно, как в приемном зале герцога. Комната оказалась совсем небольшой, душной и неубранной. В камине тускло горел огонь, тяжелые шторы на окнах плотно задвинуты. Альдо рассмотрел стол, на котором стояло несколько оплывших огарков, вперемешку валялись книги, свитки и оружие. К камину придвинуто кресло с высокой спинкой, застеленное медвежьей шкурой. Дверь, ведущая в спальные покои, была приоткрыта, и Альдо осторожно заглянул внутрь. Эта комната была чуть больше. Посередине стояла широкая кровать с высокими витыми столбиками, вдоль стены — два огромных, обитых бронзовыми листами сундука и стойки с оружием. На столике у кровати стоял подсвечник с двумя догорающими свечами, миски, плошки и баночки с разными снадобьями. Весьма скромные покои для отпрыска богатого рода.  
На постели лежал обнаженный молодой человек, укрытый до пояса одеялом. Альдо тихо подошел к кровати и посмотрел на него. Сходство с дедом угадывалось в широких скулах и крепком подбородке, но черты лица были мягче и приятнее, правда, сейчас искажены мучительной гримасой. Прежде крепкое и тренированное тело теперь было истощено болезнью, бледная кожа покрыта каплями пота, темные волосы облепили лоб и щеки, а под воспаленными веками лихорадочно бегали глаза. Альдо опустил на пол свой мешок, склонился над молодым человеком и потрогал его лоб — жара почти не было. Он собирался откинуть покрывало, но тут больной с невероятным проворством схватил его за руку, поднял веки и, вперив в Альдо тяжелый взгляд, с угрозой спросил:  
— Ты кто такой? Что здесь делаешь?  
— Прошу прощения, милорд, меня впустил слуга, — тихо сказал Альдо. — Я лекарь.  
— А, понятно, — Найвин выпустил его руку. Несмотря на болезнь, хватка была твердой. Альдо осторожно потер запястье. — Давай же, смотри. — Он сам откинул одеяло и снова опустился на подушку. Его лицо оставалось безучастным, словно его совершенно не волновало собственное выздоровление. Должно быть, этот юноша совсем потерял надежду  
Альдо хмуро рассматривал пах юноши. Член и мошонка покраснели и опухли, кожу покрывали зеленовато-бурые пятна, которые переползали на бедра. Альдо осторожно взял в руку и потрогал воспаленный орган. Найвин поморщился.  
— Так больно? — спросил Альдо, нажимая пальцами сильнее.  
— Не очень… Больнее, когда мочусь. Но хуже всего, когда я… возбужден, понимаешь, — как-то смущенно добавил Найвин.  
Альдо кивнул. Он снова накинул на бедра больного покрывало и наклонился к своему мешку. Извлек оттуда сундучок и поставил его на столик, потом, подумав, достал со дна еще один, поменьше, запертый на замок, и снял с шеи висящий на тесемке ключик.  
— Не поладили с какой-то ведьмой, милорд? — между делом спросил Альдо.  
Он достал из первого сундучка глиняную ступку и бронзовый пестик, высыпал из маленького мешочка сушеные корешки и принялся толочь.  
— Что? — рассеяно отозвался Найвин, словно его вырвали из глубокого сна. — О чем это ты?  
— Я говорю, похоже, вы не поладили с какой-то ведьмой.  
— Нет, то была не ведьма, — пробормотал Найвин.  
— Прошу прощения, сир, но следы на вашем теле — это результат заклятья. Похоже, вы ее чем-то сильно разгневали.  
— Это была не ведьма, — хрипло ответил Найвин и отвел взгляд. Альдо показалось, что ему стыдно. — Это был колдун.  
— Значит, я все же прав. Колдуны на редкость обидчивы, — со знанием дела добавил Альдо.  
Он отворил специальный сундучок, достал склянку с серым порошком и отсыпал в плошку несколько сверкающих крупинок.  
— Я даже не знал, что он колдун! — словно оправдываясь, воскликнул Найвин.  
— Это очень плохо. Лучше заранее знать, с кем имеешь дело.  
— Для нашего дела это было совсем не важно, — буркнул Найвин.  
Альдо посмотрел на него с интересом.  
— Что же это было за дело? Чем вы его так рассердили?  
— Это тебя не касается! — сердито сказал Найвин и отвернулся.  
— Ну хорошо.  
Альдо поднялся на ноги и взял со стола кувшин с водой. Плеснув в плошку несколько капель, он перемешал зелье и поднес его Найвину.  
— Вот, выпейте, милорд.  
Найвин сел в постели и спросил с надеждой:  
— Это поможет?  
— Это снимет воспаление и поможет унять боль.  
Найвин выпил зелье до последней капли. Оно было почти безвкусным, с чуть заметной горчинкой. Отставив плошку, Найвин откинул одеяло. Даже в тусклом свете свечей было видно, как коже возвращается естественный цвет, а уродливые зеленые пятна бледнеют. Через пару мгновений от них почти не осталось следа.  
— Потрясающе! — воскликнул Найвин. – Следы исчезли. И боль пропала!  
— Не спешите радоваться, милорд, — предупредил Альдо. — Снадобье лишь на время остановило заразу, но она вернется, если не снять заклятье.  
— Так сними же его! — потребовал Найвин, оторвавшись от разглядывания своего паха.  
— Не могу, — пожал плечами Альдо. — Я всего лишь лекарь. К тому же заклятье может снять лишь тот, кто его наложил. Вы должны найти колдуна, которого обидели, и попросить у него прощения.  
— Что? Да я ничего ему не сделал!  
— Выходит, он думает иначе.  
Найвин соскочил с постели и схватил Альдо за руку.  
— Послушай, я правда ничего ему не сделал! — он заискивающе смотрел Альдо в глаза, словно пытаясь убедить. — Мы просто провели вместе ночь… Я даже не знал, что он колдун. Думал, обычный парень, который ищет приятную компанию. И сы хорошо провели время. Но наутро он сказал, что хочет встретиться снова.  
— А вы ему отказали? — догадался Альдо.  
— Я просто сказал, что мне это больше не интересно. И все! Разве это тянет на смертельную обиду?  
— Говорю же, волшебники бывают очень обидчивы. Очевидно, это задело его самолюбие. Он что-то сказал вам вслед?  
Найвин задумался.  
— Да… похоже… что-то вроде того, что скоро я сам никому не буду интересен… Возможно, еще что-то, я не слушал.  
— Должно быть, слова заклинания, — сказал Альдо.  
— Пожалуйста, сними его! — Найвин снова схватил его за руку и заглянул в глаза. — Мой дед щедро тебе заплатит. Пусть он и ворчит, но на самом деле очень меня любит. Он не пожалеет золота за мое исцеление.  
Альдо осторожно расцепил его пальцы и высвободил руку.  
— Даже будь я колдуном, все равно бы не смог. Как я и сказал, такое заклятие может снять только тот, кто его наложил. Прошу прощения, милорд, тут я бессилен.  
Глаза Найвина полыхнули гневом, он сжал губы и оттолкнул от себя Альдо.  
— Тогда проваливай! И не получишь ни гроша!  
«Вечно у этих господ скверный нрав», — заметил про себя Альдо. Ему уже приходилось сталкиваться со знатными больными, которые сулили золотые горы, моля избавить от постыдной болезни, но исцелившись, отказывались платить. Приходилось с этим мириться. Но в этот момент Альдо хорошо понимал колдунов, насылавших на них разные противные заклятья. Обладай он такими способностями, наверняка тоже бы не удержался.  
Альдо покачал головой и начал молча собирать свои пожитки. Закинув мешок на спину, он подошел к двери, но у порога задержался и обернулся к Найвину.  
— Снадобье помогло лишь на время, — твердо повторил он. — Болезнь вернется.  
Найвин взглянул на лекаря, и тот заметил в его глазах, кроме злости, растерянность и отчаяние.  
— И что же мне делать?  
— Я же сказал, попросить прощения у колдуна, умоляя снять заклятие.  
— А что если он не согласится?  
— Значит, умолять сильнее, пока он не передумает.

Если бы Альдо смог самостоятельно найти дорогу, возможно, он ушел бы из замка, забыв о вознаграждении — в конце концов, внука герцога он не вылечил. Но ему пришлось следовать за слугой, чтобы не заблудиться, а тот снова привел его в приемный зал господина. На этот раз там было намного светлее — на стенах зажгли факелы, а стол заставили свечами. Внук герцога появился следом за Альдо. Снадобье подействовало, и сейчас молодой человек выглядел намного лучше. В черном камзоле и плаще, подбитом волчьим мехом, он стал еще сильнее походить на деда.  
Альдо рассказал Кэвишу, что обнаружил на теле юного лорда следы магии и потому решил, что болезнь вызвана заклятием, которое может снять лишь тот, кто его наслал. Настала очередь Найвина рассказывать свою историю. Он стыдливо отводил взгляд, когда рассказывал о своей интрижке с незнакомым колдуном. Похоже, прежде герцог не слышал всех подробностей.  
Он слушал внука, беспокойно постукивая пальцами по подбородку. Герцог выглядел разочарованным, но не сердитым. Должно быть, действительно привык к выходкам внука.  
— Это заклятье вернется? — спросил герцог у Альдо.  
— Да, сир. Снадобье лишь на время может снять боль, но избавить от заклятья оно не в силах.  
— А Найвин может умереть, если его не снять?  
Альдо посмотрел на внука герцога, и тот взглянул на него с надеждой, словно в ученике лекаря сейчас заключалось его единственное спасение.  
— Не думаю, — с сомнением произнес Альдо. — Скорее всего, колдун желал лишь наказать вашего внука, навсегда лишив чувственных удовольствий.  
— Хм, а может, оно и к лучшему? — герцог хмуро посмотрел на Найвина. — Все равно от тебя одни неприятности, а так ты хотя бы позабудешь о своем распутстве.  
— Но, сир, мы не можем этого так оставить! — воскликнул Найвин. — Он меня околдовал! Это оскорбительно! Мы должны собрать отряд, найти этого колдуна и заставить его снять порчу!  
— Нет-нет, — поспешно вмешался Альдо. — Вы не сможете заставить его силой, а сделаете лишь хуже, и тогда он нашлёт на вас действительно необратимое заклятие. Не стоит ухудшать ситуацию, если можно решить все миром.  
— Похоже, мой внук считает, что слишком хорош, чтобы просить у кого-то прощения. Особенно у своих отверженных любовников, — усмехнулся герцог. Его лицо смягчилось.  
Альдо понял, что этот суровый мужчина может быть недоволен и разочарован своим внуком, но и в самом деле его любит.  
— Ты найдешь этого колдуна и попросишь у него прощения, как следует! — велел герцог.  
— Я даже не знаю, где он живет! — возразил Найвин.  
— Ничего, найдешь, если надеешься когда-нибудь снова совать свой член в чужие задницы, — отрезал герцог. — А ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Альдо, — пойдешь с ним и проследишь, чтобы мой внук не наделал еще каких-нибудь глупостей.  
— Но, сир, в моем присутствии нет совсем никакой необходимости, — помотал головой Альдо. — Когда заклятье исчезнет, ваш внук снова будет здоров.  
— И все-таки я хочу, чтобы ты пошел с ним. Иначе не получишь никаких денег, — герцог был непреклонен. От его сурового взгляда по телу Альдо прошел мороз. Он слышал рассказы о жестоком нраве здешнего правителя и теперь мог понять, отчего его все боятся. Но все-таки решительно ответил:  
— Пусть так, мне не нужны ваши деньги. Но вы не можете мне приказать.  
— Еще как могу! Ты даже не выйдешь за пределы замка, если я того пожелаю. Но если сопроводишь моего внука к колдуну и вы вернетесь с хорошими новостями, я дам тебе в награду сто золотых.  
— Сто?! — глаза Альдо загорелись. — С этого и надо было начинать.  
Конечно, затея казалась сомнительной, и по доброй воле он бы не стал связываться с колдуном, но мысль о таком богатстве грела сердце.  
— Вижу, ты практичный молодой человек, — одобрительно сказал Кэвиш. — Что ж, идите и найдите этого колдуна. А до тех пор не желаю видеть вас обоих. Ступайте!  
Найвин возмущенно вскинулся, но суровый взгляд деда остановил все возражения. Молодые люди покорно поклонились и вышли из зала.  
— Ты хотя бы представляешь с чего начать поиски? — высокомерно спросил Найвин.  
— Я? — удивился Альдо. — По-моему, поисками должен заниматься ты, а я — сопровождать тебя.  
После трепки герцога он уже не мог называть Найвина милордом и теперь относился к нему как к обычному избалованному и заносчивому мальчишке. Тот запустил пальцы в волосы и поджал губы. Вид у него был растерянный.  
— Ты хотя бы имя его знаешь?  
— Савэль… нет… Сайвиэль. Да, точно, Сайвиэль. — вспомнил Найвин.  
— Может, в том месте, где вы встретились, кто-нибудь еще его знает?  
Найвин пожал плечами.  
— В таверне «Золотой рог». Обычно туда приходят те, кто хочет найти себе компанию на ночь, поэтому особенно ничего друг у друга не расспрашивают. Не понимаю, почему он вообразил, что у нас будет нечто большее? — удивился он.  
— Это меня не волнует, — резко сказал Альдо. — Нужно пойти в эту таверну и расспросить всех завсегдатаев. Может быть, кто-то знает, как его найти.

***

— Колдун? — переспросил хозяин, вытирая стойку мокрой тряпкой. — Как же, помню, ему не понравилось мое вино, сказал, что оно на вкус, как моча, а потом и в самом деле превратил его в мочу. Всю бочку! — возмущенно поделился он. — Правда, потом вернул вино обратно, но все, кто об этом знают, требуют, чтобы я больше не наливал вино из той бочки.  
Альдо для вида сочувственно покачал головой, но подумал, что наверняка, вино на самом деле не слишком отличается от мочи.  
Заведение, в которое привел его Найвин, походило на сотни других таверн, в которых он побывал. Люди пили вино, разговаривали, смеялись, играли в кости, спорили, иногда пускали в ход кулаки. Разве что никто не лапал служанок, и иногда пара мужчин уединялась в темном уголке, но никакого особенного распутства Альдо не заметил. Для этого держали комнаты наверху.  
— Ты случайно не знаешь, где он живет? — нетерпеливо спросил Найвин.  
— Нет, я о таком своих посетителей не расспрашиваю, — хозяин равнодушно пожал плечами.  
Альдо толкнул Найвина локтем и укоризненно на него посмотрел. Тот недовольно скривился, но все же достал из кошелька две монеты и положил на стойку.  
— Может быть, кто-нибудь из твоих посетителей хорошо с ним знаком? — терпеливо спросил Найвин.  
Хозяин взял монеты, уважительно посмотрел на клеймо герцога, попробовал их на зуб и убрал в карман передника.  
— А разве вы, сир, сами с ним не знакомы? Припоминаю, что в последний вечер, когда вы были здесь, колдун составил вам компанию.  
Найвин в бешенстве схватил его за грудки и притянул к себе через стойку.  
— Если ты знал, что он колдун, почему не предупредил?  
Хозяин испуганно поднял руки.  
— Я думал, что вы сами знаете… может, вам нравятся колдуны, может, у вас особые вкусы… не в моих правилах осуждать людей.  
Альдо успокаивающе положил руку на плечо Найвина, и тот неохотно отпустил трактирщика. С таким нравом неудивительно, что внук герцога постоянно влипает в неприятности. Самовлюбленный, заносчивый, к тому же совершенно лишен выдержки.  
— К сожалению, лорд совсем ничего не знает о своем знакомом. Но теперь ему просто необходимо его найти, — спокойно сказал Альдо.  
Его благоразумный тон всегда убедительно действовал на собеседников. Хозяин оправил рубаху и сказал ворчливо:  
— Может, кто и знает. Спрашивайте сами.  
— Чертов хвост, — злобно процедил Найвин сквозь зубы.  
Альдо и Найвин весь вечер провели в трактире, расспрашивая посетителей о колдуне. Многие его вспомнили. Оказалось, что тот обладал скверным характером и не с одним сыграл злую шутку. Но где его найти, никто не знал. Альдо терял терпение, Найвин заказал уже второй кувшин пива и с интересом оглядывался по сторонам. Порой его глаза загорались, когда он видел какого-нибудь привлекательного молодого человека, но Альдо быстро его одергивал, напоминая, для чего они пришли, а также о маленькой проблеме Найвина. Взгляд у того тускнел, и вместо того, чтобы завести приятную беседу, приходилось расспрашивать о ненавистном колдуне. Альдо уже решил, что из этой затеи ничего не выйдет, и вечер прошел впустую, когда им улыбнулась удача. Один приятный молодой человек по имени Вейн, похоже, так очаровал колдуна свой улыбкой и мягкими манерами, что тот пригласил его к себе домой и даже показал пару магических фокусов, о которых Вейн предпочел не рассказывать, хотя по зардевшимся щекам было ясно, что они произвели на него сильное впечатление. Найвина это не интересовало, он был сыт по горло колдовскими штучками. Обняв Вейна за плечи, он одарил его самой обольстительной улыбкой и попросил подробно рассказать, как найти дом колдуна.  
Оказалось, что тот живет в какой-то хижине за городом. Найвин был полон решимости отправиться прямо сейчас, но Альдо возразил, что путь не близок, и они доберутся к колдуну лишь глубокой ночью, наверняка, прервут его сон, и это лишь испортит ему настроение. Найвину пришлось смириться. Они вернулись, чтобы заночевать в замке. Альдо выделили крохотную скамью в каморке за кухней, где ночевали слуги, но он отлично выспался, а на завтрак получил тарелку горячего супа и кусок свежего хлеба.  
Альдо привык считать, что волшебники живут в высоких башнях, замках с неприступными стенами и любят окружать свои жилища разными магическими ловушками. Колдун Сайвиэль жил за воротами города в невзрачном ветхом домике у рощи за развилкой дороги. Альдо решил, что это маскировка, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания или сбить с толку незваных гостей. Он осторожно ступал по тропинке, ведущей к крыльцу, боясь наступить на какую-то невидимую ловушку или провалиться в яму.  
Найвин решительно вышагивал впереди. Вид у него был мрачный и задумчивый. Ночью болезнь вернулась, и от вчерашнего воодушевления не осталось и следа. Перед тем, как покинуть замок Альдо пришлось приготовить новую порцию снадобья.  
Найвин поднялся на крыльцо, постучал в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел внутрь. Альдо даже не успел упрекнуть его в невежливости. Он быстро догнал Найвина и вошел следом.  
Изнутри жилище выглядело таким же невзрачным и убогим, как и снаружи. Закопченный очаг, стены, увешанные полками с какими-то мутными склянками, пучками сушеной травы и чучелами животных. Посреди комнаты стоял косоногий стол, заваленный всякой всячиной — колбами, ретортами, свитками, оплывшими свечными огарками, магическими книгами и амулетами. Типичная хижина какого-нибудь дремучего лесного колдуна. Альдо уже несколько лет с такими не сталкивался. Все колдуны, которых он встречал в последнее время, были хорошо воспитаны, обладали утонченными манерами и любили роскошь.  
Сайвиэль сидел за столом, в одной руке держал книгу, а в другой — хрупкую фарфоровую чашку, элегантным движением подносил ее ко рту и делал маленький глоток, словно сидел не в старой хижине, а на веранде дворца. Бросив равнодушный взгляд на гостей, он допил чай, медленно поставил чашку на стол и закрыл книгу.  
— Доброе утро, господа, — спокойно спросил он, будто его ничуть не смутило внезапное вторжение. — Чем могу быть полезен?  
Сайвиэль был молод и очень хорош собой. Изящные скулы, чувственные губы, раскосые черные глаза. На плечах волнами лежали длинные темно-русые волосы. Пусть одет он был неброско, но держался, как дворянин. Его облик совсем не сочетался с окружающей обстановкой, Альдо казалось, что какая-то могущественная сила вырвала его с летней дворцовой лужайки и перенесла в эту хибару как раз за мгновение до их появления. Сайвиэль смотрел на гостей с улыбкой, словно его забавлял их растерянный вид.  
— Обстановка кажется неподходящей, знаю, но не обращайте внимание, — словно прочитав мысли Альдо, сказал колдун. — Это жилище моего деда. Досталось мне по наследству. Теперь я пытаюсь привести в порядок его вещи, разобраться в том, что может пригодиться, а что пора отправить в костер.  
Альдо поежился — опасно отправлять в огонь какие-либо магические предметы.  
— Итак, господа, я вас слушаю.  
В голосе Сайвиэля слышалась издевка. Он пристально смотрел на Найвина. Тот молча топтался у двери, не зная, что делать, с чего начать. Альдо решительно подтолкнул его в бок.  
— Давай же, — прошептал он.  
— Несколько недель назад мы встречались с тобой в «Золотом роге», — пробормотал Найвин.  
— Разве? Что-то не припоминаю, — беззаботно сказал Сайвиэль, но по выражению его лица было ясно, что он все помнит. Он не собирался облегчать Найвину задачу.  
— Мы провели вместе ночь, — продолжил Найвин чуть увереннее, — и потом я грубо с тобой обошелся. Я пришел, чтобы извиниться.  
— Вот как, — усмехнулся Сайвиэль. — Значит, выставил меня, словно грошовую шлюху, после того, как поразвлекся, а теперь тебя вдруг замучила совесть. Или нет, дай угадаю… это не совесть, просто у тебя свербит между ног. Не в самом приятном смысле, — хохотнул он.  
Альдо поморщился. Кажется, колдун был очень доволен собой. Найвин сжал кулаки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься на Сайвиэля.  
— Я признаю, что поступил с тобой некрасиво. Но я не заслужил таких мучений! — воскликнул Найвин с обидой.  
Колдун скривил губы.  
— Не тебе решать, чего ты заслужил. Я тоже не заслужил такого унижения, — он поднял ладонь, прерывая возражения Найвина. — Возможно, для всех твоих любовников подобное обращение считается вполне обычным, но я такого не потерплю. А тебе это послужит уроком.  
Найвин снова возмущенно вскинулся, но Альдо крепко вцепился ему в плечо, заставляя успокоиться. Присутствие лекаря действительно помогало Найвину, если бы не тот, он бы уже давно схватил мерзкого колдуна и набил ему рожу, возможно, заработав еще больше проблем. Но Найвин с усилием заставил себя успокоиться и проглотить гордость.  
— Это был полезный урок, и я его выучил, — смиренно произнес он. — Прошу тебя, сними заклятие. Скажи, что я должен сделать, и я все исполню.  
Теперь Сайвиэль выглядел удовлетворенным. Он видел, каких усилий стоит юному лорду попросить прощения.  
— Как ты догадался, что это заклятье? — вдруг спросил он.  
Найвин повернулся к Альдо.  
— Мне сказал лекарь.  
До этого колдун словно не замечал Альдо, но теперь посмотрел на него с интересом. Его губы расплылись в широкой улыбке.  
— Так-так, лекарь, надо же! Но почему он кажется мне знакомым? — Сайвиэль нахмурил брови, а потом его осенило, и он радостно воскликнул: — Разве это не знаменитый Альдо Лэнс?  
Альдо вышел чуть вперед и поклонился. Он всегда держался учтиво в присутствии дворян и колдунов.  
— Сир, большая честь встретиться с вами. Но я не припоминаю, чтобы мы были знакомы.  
— Мы — нет, но я много слышал о вас от других волшебников, — в отличие от Найвина, с Альдо он разговаривал вежливо. — Мы ведь иногда общаемся друг с другом, знаете ли. Вот, например, Карвен Добрильский. Его-то вы точно должны помнить, ведь вы украли у него амулет Хрустальной Слезы. Или Аксентий Высокий, у которого вы похитили Темные записки, которые он так тщательно составлял сорок лет. Я не знаю всех волшебников, которых вы обокрали, но среди них вы настоящая знаменитость, — сказал Сайвиэль с восторгом. — У кого-то из них я видел ваш портрет, весьма правдоподобный, потому мне знакомо ваше лицо.  
— Я польщен, сир, — Альдо снова поклонился, не зная, что делать.  
Найвин вытаращился на него с ужасом и недоумением. Альдо бросил на него торопливый взгляд и пожал плечами.  
— Очевидно, ваш новый клиент даже не знает, кто перед ним. Да, мой дорогой друг, Альдо Лэнс — не просто какой-то лекарь, а один из самых известных похитителей волшебных артефактов.  
— Сир, если вам угодно, мы можем позже обсудить это подробнее, но сейчас я здесь для того, чтобы помочь лорду Кэвишу уладить его дело.  
— Ах да, язвы на члене, — хихикнул колдун. — Досадно. Возможно, я тогда погорячился, уж слишком был сердит. Мы с лордом Кэвишем провели такую прекрасную ночь, вы бы слышали, какие слова он мне говорил в пылу страсти!  
Найвин смущенно нахмурился.  
— А наутро стал таким холодным и небрежным, словно увидел с собой в постели какое-то гадкое создание.  
Меньше всего Альдо хотелось выслушивать о любовных делах Найвина с этим колдуном.  
— Сир, я убежден, что лорд Найвин раскаивается и заслуживает прощения.  
— А почему ты так волнуешься за него? — вдруг вскинулся Сайвиэль, как показалось Альдо, в его голосе прозвучали нотки ревности. — Теперь ты его любовник?  
— О нет, сир, мне была обещана награда, — честно признался Альдо.  
— Ну да, такие как ты предпочитают любовным утехам деньги и драгоценности.  
Альдо не стал спорить.  
Сайвиэль поднялся со стула и подошел ближе, чтобы внимательнее разглядеть своего гостя. Найвин тоже был заинтригован неожиданным поворотом событий и на время даже позабыл о своей проблеме.  
— Пожалуй, я прощу жестокость лорда Кэвиша и сниму заклятье, — задумчиво произнес Сайвиэль.  
Найвин облегченно вздохнул.  
— Но за это попрошу тебя о небольшой услуге, раз уж ты так заинтересован в успехе предприятия.  
Альдо это не понравилось, но он все же согласно кивнул.  
— Да, сир.  
— Как же удачно получилось, что ты оказался рядом. Мне пригодятся твои таланты. Хочу, чтобы ты добыл мне то, что нельзя украсть, принес то, что нельзя увидеть.  
Лицо Альдо вытянулось и побледнело. По ужасу, промелькнувшему в его глазах, Найвин понял, что тот знает, о чем говорит колдун, и это его пугает.  
— Послушайте, сир… Вы просите о невозможном, — твердо произнес Альдо.  
В груди Найвина похолодело — шансы на его выздоровление таяли на глазах. Альдо не станет рисковать ради него.  
— Понимаю, теперь благополучие нашего неразумного друга волнует тебя чуть меньше, — с издевкой проговорил колдун. — И я не стану осуждать, если ты захочешь все бросить и уйти. Только вот мне бы этого не хотелось. Такая редкая удача — встретиться с тобой, я просто не могу ее упустить. Поэтому кое-что придумал, чтобы себя обезопасить.  
Колдун поднял правую ладонь, складывая пальцы в магическом жесте, и сделал несколько пассов, сопровождая их тихим заклинанием. Тут же Альдо почувствовал, будто что-то невидимое стиснуло его запястье. Найвин тоже это почувствовал, потому что резко дернул рукой. Ощущение пропало.  
— Небольшое связующее заклинание, — пояснил Сайвиэль. — Совсем незаметное, но стоит вам отойти друг от друга дальше, чем на милю, как оно притянет вас обратно.  
Щеки Альдо запылали от негодования, он бессильно стиснул кулаки, понимая, что ничего не может сделать. Найвин схватился за рукоять меча.  
— Ах ты ублюдок!..  
Альдо снова пришлось схватить его за руку, чтобы остановить.  
— Успокойся, ты сделаешь только хуже, — сказал он тихо, но твердо.  
— Слушай своего компаньона, — сказал Найвину Сайвиэль, — он отличается редким благоразумием. Полагаю, именно поэтому он добился таких успехов.  
— Благодарю за похвалу, — сухо сказал Альдо. — Что будет, если я попытаюсь снять это заклятье?  
— Вам оторвет руки, только и всего. Впрочем, можете рискнуть.  
Найвин вспыхнул от злости. Мало того, что он практически лишился члена, так вдобавок ко всему может потерять правую руку! Он посмотрел на Альдо. Наверное, для лекаря потеря не так велика, и возможно, он готов пожертвовать левой рукой, чтобы освободиться. По застывшему лицу Альдо ничего нельзя было понять.  
— Хорошо, — наконец сказал тот. — Сколько у нас времени?  
— До следующего новолуния, — сообщил Сайвиэль. — Двадцать девять дней. Уйма времени! Видите, какой я щедрый!  
— Что будет, если мы не вернемся к назначенному сроку?  
— Заклинание исчезнет. Вместе с вашими руками. Да, если один из вас умрет, заклятие тоже исчезнет, — добавил он. — Можешь убить своего нового компаньона и избавиться от этой досадной неприятности.  
Альдо сжал губы. Какой бы безнадежной не казалось ситуация, в которой он оказался, так он поступить не мог, и не только из страха перед возмездием герцога Кэвиша. Все то, в чем обвинил его Сайэвиль, было правдой, но он не способен хладнокровно отнять человеческую жизнь.  
Больше не сказав ни слова, Альдо вышел из хижины. Найвин бросил последний мрачный взгляд на Сайвиэля и последовал за Альдо.  
Оказавшись снаружи, он жадно глотнул свежего воздуха. Только сейчас он понял, как же душно и смрадно было внутри хижины. Ему казалось, что он до сих пор чувствует запах ветоши, сушеных трав и отвратительных зелий, а в ушах до сих пор стоит издевательский смех колдуна.  
Альдо сел на землю и отчаянно вцепился пальцами в волосы, проклиная себя за то, что ввязался во все это. Он надеялся заработать легкие деньги, приготовив пару микстур, а вместо этого ему придется отправиться в очень опасное путешествие. Стоило предвидеть, что встреча с колдуном ничем хорошим для него не кончится, но награда герцога показалась такой соблазнительной. Вот дурак!  
Найвин подошел к нему и, чтобы развеять напряжение, шутливо произнес:  
— Святые потроха, вот так поворот, нечего сказать! Оказывается, ты тоже умеешь заводить дружбу с волшебниками.  
Альдо бросил на него взгляд, полный ненависти. Улыбка Найвина тут же померкла.  
— Прости, я не хотел втягивать тебя во все это, — серьезно сказал он. — Похоже, нам предстоит веселое путешествие.  
— Путешествие?! — вспылил Альдо. — Думаешь, это все шутки?  
— Вовсе нет, я не собирался шутить, — Найвин тяжело вздохнул. — Понимаю, тебе плевать, что со мной будет, но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь.  
Альдо хотел сказать, что ему вовсе не плевать. Будь это так, он бы не лечил людей. Он умел сочувствовать, и ему было жаль Найвина, с которым сыграли такую злую шутку. Он знал, на что способна магия, и как жестоки и самодовольны могут быть те, кто ею владеет, с какой легкостью они играют жизнями простых людей. В другой ситуации он, быть может, и сам предложил бы свою помощь, но сейчас был вынужден помогать Найвину против собственной воли, и знай он заранее, чем все окончится, даже близко не подощел бы к замку Кэвиша.  
— Ты хоть представляешь себе, что нас ждет? — спросил он, немного уняв злость.  
— Нет, ведь я даже не имею понятия, что ему нужно. А ты?  
— К сожалению, да. Амулет Чистого Сердца, который хранится у другого колдуна, Стравосса. Однажды я уже пытался его украсть, после этого колдун спрятал амулет в надежном месте, в долине Гизальса.  
— Значит, мы пойдем туда и добудем его, — решительно сказал Найвин.  
— Думаешь, все так просто? Ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько опасностей нас ждет?  
— Нет, но думаю, мы справимся. Я прекрасно владею мечом, — хвастливо заявил Найвин. — Знаешь, сколько рыцарских турниров я выиграл?  
— Мне плевать! Лучше скажи, сколько драконов ты убил?  
— Драконов?  
— Или гидр, или мантикор. Хоть каких-нибудь магических существ.  
Найвин молчал.  
— Вот видишь. А я слышал, что в долине Гизальса их сотни, и это еще не самое страшное. Там полно магических ловушек, которые не так-то просто обнаружить, не то что пройти.  
— Но ты ведь знаешь, как это сделать? — осторожно спросил Найвин.  
Теперь он разглядывал Альдо с интересом. Бродячий ученик лекаря внезапно превратился в знаменитого похитителя магических артефактов. Найвин был заинтригован.  
— Не могу сказать наверняка, — сдержано сказал Альдо. — Может, кое-что и могу.  
— Что ж, тогда в путь! — бодро воскликнул Найвин и отправился к своему коню, привязанному к дереву.  
Альдо лишь покачал головой. Этот избалованный лорд все еще считает, что им предстоит увлекательное путешествие. Альдо знал, что скоро он поймет, как ошибался.

В третий раз Альдо предстал перед герцогом Кэвишем, и сейчас тот выглядел еще мрачнее, чем в первую встречу.  
Он внимательно выслушал историю, рассказанную Альдо, а потом разочарованно произнес:  
— Похоже, ты заразился бестолковостью от моего внука.  
Альдо почувствовал себя пристыженным, словно расстроил своего собственного родственника.  
— Что ж, отправляйтесь в путь. Я снабжу вас всем необходимым, но обещанную награду ты получишь, только когда вернетесь, — сказал герцог строго.  
Альдо даже не стал спорить. Меньше всего он сейчас беспокоился о деньгах.

***

Альдо сменил свой лекарский балахон на штаны для верховой езды и короткую стеганую курточку, даже волосы зачесал на лоб, как какой-нибудь городской парень. Теперь он был похож на обычного путешественника, а не на лекаря-недоучку.  
Глядя, как Альдо сосредоточено возится с уздечкой, Найвин улыбнулся и бодро сказал:  
— Отличный день для путешествия верхом.  
Альдо ответил лишь мрачным взглядом. Он знал, что впереди их ждет опасное путешествие, а не веселая прогулка. Но Найвин был весел и полон ожиданий. День и правда стоял чудесный, не слишком жаркий и не холодный, какие бывают в конце лета. Из-за болезни он безвылазно просидел в замке несколько недель и теперь был рад любому поводу развеяться. К тому же дед, хоть и был сердит, снабдил его приличной суммой денег, чтобы они ни в чем не нуждались в путешествиях. Хотя, судя по тому, что рассказывал Альдо, деньги им вряд ли понадобятся.  
— Итак, ты знаешь, с чего начинать? — спросил Найвин, когда они миновали ворота замка.  
— Сначала нужно заехать в Фольм.  
— Это тот невзрачный городишко по пути в Глассию? Что ты там забыл? — удивился Найвин.  
— В этом городе я оставил кое-какие вещи, которые нам понадобятся в дороге.  
— Какие-то магические штучки? — с интересом спросил Найвин.  
— Да, — бросил Альдо, и Найвин решил, что лучше его ни о чем не расспрашивать.  
Настроение у его спутника было мрачным и, кажется, не собиралось меняться. Найвин с досадой подумал, что большую часть путешествия придется провести в молчании.

Фольм, как и все другие невзрачные городки, мимо которых когда-то проезжал Найвин, не задержался в его памяти. Должно быть, то, что хранится здесь, действительно очень важно для Альдо, раз они сделали солидный крюк и потратили три дня, чтобы сюда добраться. Найвин не задавал вопросов и вообще старался не заговаривать с Альдо без необходимости. Лекарь был молчалив и хмур, он исправно готовил для Найвина снадобье по утрам, отдавал короткие распоряжения и сдержано отвечал на вопросы. Но едва Найвин пытался завести праздную беседу, Альдо одаривал его мрачным взглядом, и тот умолкал.  
Солнце, светившее все предыдущие три дня, теперь скрылось за тяжелыми серыми облаками, от чего городок выглядел еще угрюмее. Альдо настоял, чтобы они оставили лошадей в общественной конюшне. Знакомый конюх за несколько монет обещал позаботиться о них как следует. Пришлось идти пешком почти через весь город по узким улочкам, по щиколотку утопая в хлюпающей грязи. Даже рыночная площадь была вымощена не булыжником, как во всех приличных городах, а кое-как застлана досками. Найвин тоскливо оглядывал безликие дома, даже взгляду было не за что зацепиться. Он надеялся, что Альдо поскорее заберет все, что ему необходимо, и они сразу же покинут этот город.  
Альдо остановился у двери ничем не примечательного дома, который вместе с другими точно такими же постройками сливался в одну темно-серую стену. Он взялся за тяжелое дверное кольцо и громко постучал.  
Дверь открыла пожилая женщина в дешевом саржевом платье и с гладко зачесанными седыми волосами. Она удивленно поморгала, глядя на Альдо, а потом недобро ухмыльнулась и отступила с порога, пропуская его внутрь.  
— Явился, ну надо же! Я думала, ты уже помер. Ну конечно, зачем бы ты стал сообщать о себе, зачем тебе знать, как я тут выживаю, не умерла ли с голоду, не обрушилась ли крыша мне на голову. Ведь тебя такие вещи не волнуют.  
Лицо Альдо оставалось непроницаемым. Он вошел в комнату, служившую одновременно кухней, столовой и гостиной, снял с плеча вещевой мешок и вынул из него кошелек. Женщина приняла его с брезгливой гримасой. Взвесив кошелек в руке, она раздраженно спросила:  
— Это все? Тебя не было целый год, и это все, что ты мне принес?  
Найвин неловко топтался на месте, хозяйка его будто и не заметила. Он с горечью наблюдал, как женщина продолжает отчитывать Альдо за долгое отсутствие и за то, что принес мало денег. Он знал, что дед кое-что заплатил лекарю, но обещанной награды за то, что сопроводил Найвина к колдуну, Альдо еще не получил. И теперь он выглядел сердитым, виноватым и растерянным, но пытался спрятать все это за каменной маской.  
Найвин отвязал с пояса свой кошелек, достаточно увесистый, чтобы удовлетворить такую женщину, и выступил вперед, привлекая ее внимание.  
— Прошу прощения, добрая госпожа, — обаятельно улыбаясь, сказал он. — Это был лишь задаток.  
Женщина посмотрела на него с недоумением, словно только что заметила.  
— Я его наниматель, — пояснил Найвин. — Оставшиеся деньги я должен был передать ему в Фольме, но не успел, он так спешил сюда, должно быть, скорее хотел вас увидеть. — Он снова улыбнулся. — А теперь я с чистой совестью могу передать деньги вам.  
Он протянул женщине кошелек. Она схватила его и взвесила в руке. По приятной тяжести поняла, что тот набит чистым золотом, а перед ней — богатый и знатный господин. На лице тут же появилась подобострастная улыбка. Женщина присела в неуклюжем реверансе.  
— Благодарю вас, добрый господин! Вот что значит человек, который умеет распорядиться деньгами, не то, что этот остолоп. Хорошо, что вы их сохранили. Он бы их точно потерял. — Настроение у нее сразу же улучшилось, и женщина излучала гостеприимство. — Проходите же, я приготовлю для вас ужин. Вы, должно быть, устали с дороги.  
— Нам некогда, — отрезал Альдо. — Я лишь заберу кое-что, и мы сразу же уедем,  
— Что, даже не останетесь на ночлег? — женщина вдруг забеспокоилась. — Опасно отправляться в дорогу так поздно.  
Альдо ничего не ответил и поспешил к узкой лестнице на второй этаж. Найвин виновато улыбнулся женщине и направился за своим спутником.  
— Строгая у тебя хозяйка, — заметил он, входя вслед за Альдо в маленькую чердачную комнату.  
Под скатом крыши стояла узкая кровать, заправленная темным покрывалом, к крошечному окошку придвинут стол, на котором были аккуратно расставлены письменные приборы, лежали чистые листы бумаги и несколько книг, между столом и кроватью — втиснут большой сундук. Больше в этой каморке ничего не помещалась.  
— Она моя мать, — равнодушно ответил Альдо и опустился на колени перед кроватью.  
— Вот как… — растерялся Найвин, не зная, что и сказать.  
Он топтался у двери и наблюдал, как Альдо вынимает из-под кровати сундук. Пальцы ловко забегали по крышке, нажимая потайные кнопки. Щелкнул замок, и Альдо, откинув крышку, вынул из сундука плоскую лакированную шкатулку. Она отпиралась маленьким ключом, висевшим на шнурке на его шее. Отворив шкатулку, Альдо начал удовлетворенно рассматривать и перебирать содержимое. Какие-то амулеты, шнурки, свитки, Найвин даже не пытался разглядеть, что там внутри, это его не слишком волновало. Внезапно он понял, что уже так давно не бывал в чужой спальне. Правда, последний раз все закончилось очень печально, но у него слишком долго не было близости, и сейчас он просто не мог об этом не думать. Его взгляд был прикован к Альдо. Рассматривая его профиль, Найвин заметил, что у него приятное лицо, и губы, сосредоточено сжатые в линию, и густые светлые волосы, ровно остриженные по краям, падающие на лоб и уши… В этот момент Альдо выглядел таким одиноким. И очень красивым. Найвин подумал, что не отказался бы поваляться вместе с Альдо на этой узкой кровати, и тут же устыдился своих мыслей.  
Альдо запер шкатулку и сунул ее в походный мешок.  
— Ну вот, я забрал все, что нужно, теперь можем уходить, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Ты в самом деле хочешь отправить в дорогу ночью? Это и правда может быть опасно.  
— Можем переночевать на постоялом дворе, если у тебя еще остались деньги. Но я больше ни на мгновение не задержусь в этом доме, — он произнес это чуть грубее, чем следовало. — Прости, я плохо лажу со своей матерью.  
На его лице снова промелькнуло выражение стыда и вины, которое он пытался скрыть под маской равнодушия.  
— Мне очень жаль, — посочувствовал Найвин.  
— Пустяки. Но нам и в самом деле лучше уйти.  
Они спустились вниз, и Альдо направился к двери, даже не попрощавшись. Женщина тут же вскочила с кресла у очага.  
— Уже уходите?  
— Да, нам пора, — не глядя на нее, сказал Альдо.  
— Опять собираешься бросить меня на целый год?  
Теперь в ее голосе слышались тоска и одиночество, и Найвин не знал, кого тут стоит жалеть, а кого осуждать — эту женщину за то, что она плохая мать, или Альдо за то, что он плохой сын. Но он ничего не знал об этой семье и не имел права судить. Чтобы как-то приободрить женщину, он сказал:  
— Обещаю, что заглянем к вам на обратном пути.  
Женщина расцвела от его обаятельной улыбки.  
— Неужели мой Альдо наконец-то обзавелся настоящим другом? — восхищенно произнесла она.  
«Мне бы этого хотелось», — вдруг подумал Найвин.  
Он догнал Альдо уже на улице. Тот упрямо шагал вперед, так крепко сжимая ремешок мешка, что пальцы едва не сводило судорогой.  
— Постой, куда ты так несешься?  
Найвин догнал его и ухватил за плечо. Альдо остановился, посмотрел на Найвина, но тут же отвел взгляд, словно ему было стыдно за недавнюю встречу. До этого момента новый знакомый казался ему совершенно бесчувственным, но теперь Найвин видел, как сильно подействовала на него встреча с матерью.  
— Извини за неприятную семейную сцену.  
Найвин улыбнулся.  
— В моем доме тебя встретили еще хуже, — беззаботно сказал он, словно ничего особенного не произошло.  
— Спасибо за то, что ты сделал, — сказал Альдо. — Деньги — это все, что ее волнует, а у меня их никогда не бывает достаточно.  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать после того, во что тебя втянул. — Найвин широко улыбнулся. Пускай сцена вышла не слишком приятной, но ему казалось, что Альдо чуть-чуть оттаял и начал доверяться ему. — Мне в самом деле очень жаль, что у вас с матерью такие непростые отношения.  
Альдо пожал плечами.  
— Она меня родила и вырастила, за это я должен о ней заботиться. Все остальное меня не волнует.  
Найвин услышал в его голосе тоску, и понял, что Альдо обманывает и его, и себя. С самого рождения и по сей день Найвина любили и баловали все — от близкой родни до последней кухарки; несмотря на множество кузенов и кузин, Найвин был всеобщим любимчиком, может быть, потому что рано лишился отца. И даже строгий дед, который считал его безмозглым и бесполезным, на самом деле искренне его любил, а уж мать и вовсе души не чаяла и готова была простить и оправдать любые глупости своего отпрыска. Такая холодность между самими близкими людьми казалась странной, Найвин чувствовал себя неуютно и был рад, что смог как-то поддержать Альдо.  
— И все же стоило остаться на ужин, — заметил он, подозрительно озираясь.  
Небо начало темнеть. Город стал казаться еще мрачнее, дома сливались в одну сплошную стену с редкими темными провалами переулков. Окна закрывались плотными ставнями, из-под которых просачивалась узкие полоски света. Факелы горели лишь на главной площади, но они ее уже миновали.  
— Моя мать плохая кухарка, поверь, тебе бы не понравилась ее стряпня, — сказал Альдо.  
Теперь он улыбался и выглядел почти беззаботно, может, его порадовал жест Найвина, а может, просто был рад разделаться с неприятной обязанностью. Оставив дом матери позади, он будто вздохнул свободнее.  
— Не думай, что я настолько избалован. Я могу есть кашу, сваренную на костре, и спать под открытым небом! — заявил Найвин. — Но у меня еще кое-что осталось в кошельке, так что если ты знаешь неплохой постоялый двор…  
Альдо вдруг замер, Найвин даже не успел ничего понять, обрывок фразы повис на языке, он услышал вскрик, а потом увидел, как его спутник молниеносно развернулся на месте и схватил за шиворот какого-то мальчишку.  
— Ай, отпустите меня, — крикнул тот, пытаясь вырваться.  
— Этот парень собирался нас обокрасть, — сказал Альдо и посильнее скрутил ухо воришки.  
Тот завопил еще громче. Найвин удивленно смотрел на мальчишку, тот был совсем мелким, на вид не старше десяти лет, грязный и худой, наверное, целыми неделями ничего не ел, но двигался быстро и совершенно бесшумно. Найвин был одним из лучших рыцарей герцогства Кэвиш и близлежащих земель, он обладал отменной реакцией, всегда был быстрым и внимательным, но не будь рядом Альдо, даже не заметил бы, что у него что-то украли.  
— Он пытался обокрасть вора, — пояснил Альдо с улыбкой. — Серьезная промашка.  
Только теперь Найвин по-настоящему осознал, кто же его спутник. Под покровом ночи, совершенно бесшумно и незаметно Альдо прокрадывался в чужие сокровищницы и тайники, а потом исчезал, прихватив бесценные сокровища. И даже таким людям, как колдун Сайвиэль, он внушал трепет и уважение.  
— И что мы будем с ним делать? — спросил Найвин.  
Мальчишка бросил на него злобный взгляд.  
— Лучше перерезать ему горло, — Альдо сказал это так спокойно, что у Найвина мороз пошел по коже.  
— За то, что пытался нас обокрасть? Это слишком суровое наказание. Пусть проваливает подальше, а мы пойдем своей дорогой.  
— Это неразумно, — сказал Альдо. — Он натравит на нас ребят из Гильдии Воров.  
— Да-да, лучше бы вам отдать все, что у вас есть, если хотите выбраться живыми, — дерзко заявил мальчишка.  
— Ах ты наглец! Пожалуй, я соглашусь со своим другом насчет твоего наказания, — Найвин ухватился за рукоятку меча.  
Мальчишка вдруг вцепился в руку Альдо зубами и укусил так, что тот вскрикнул и от неожиданности расцепил пальцы. Воришка пустился наутек и исчез в темной подворотне.  
Альдо поднес ко рту укушенную руку и лизнул ранку. При случае надо бы обработать ее целебной мазью, мало ли какую заразу мог занести этот крысеныш.  
— Маленький ублюдок, — проворчал Найвин. — Я не собирался его убивать, хотел только припугнуть.  
— Я знаю. Боюсь только, что его угроза была реальной. Гильдия Воров меня не любит, и если узнают, что я снова появился в городе… Лучше нам не задерживаться тут на ночлег.  
— И почему они тебя не любят?  
— Потому что я тоже вор, но в Гильдию не вхожу и добычей не делюсь. Я бы отдавал им все, что они хотят, если бы у меня водились деньги, — Альдо пожал плечами. — Но драгоценности меня не интересуют, а на их рынке за магию денег не выручишь, поэтому я не могу похвастаться богатой добычей. Вор, который крадет ради увлечения, а не наживы, да еще и живет сам по себе, для них — настоящее оскорбление.  
— Похоже, дурная слава ходит о тебе не только среди волшебников, — весело усмехнулся Найвин.  
Они ускорили шаг.  
— В этом городе мне опасно надолго задерживаться, — сказал Альдо. — Но так уж вышло, что для моих вещей лучшего места не найти. Они все равно отправляют сборщиков подати к моей матери, и она передает им деньги — так или иначе, часть моей добычи все равно до них доходит. Но им хочется большего. Поэтому меня пытаются либо заставить работать на Гильдию, либо убить. К счастью, мне пока удавалось избегать и того, и другого.  
— Теперь понимаю, почему нам стоит поскорее убраться отсюда, — сказал Найвин.  
Уходя под уклон, улица сужалась и становилась темнее. По обе стороны поднимались глухие стены домов, а над крышами виднелась узкая полоска неба.  
— Совсем стемнело, — осторожно заметил Найвин.  
Альдо ничего не ответил, только крепче стиснул пальцами ремешок мешка. Он волновался, после встречи с воришкой его не оставляло нехорошее предчувствие. Не стоило его отпускать.  
— Далеко еще до постоялого двора? — спросил Найвин.  
— Прибавим шагу, — произнес Альдо, но тут же стал, как вкопанный.  
Из переулка выплыли три темные фигуры, преградившие им путь. Они были в плащах с капюшонами, скрывавшими лица. У одного из головорезов на руке был кастет, второй вынул нож, а третий помахивал утыканной шипами дубинкой.  
«Не успели», — отчаянно подумал Альдо. Если бы они добрались до постоялого двора, то могли бы спокойно переночевать, а утром отправиться в путь. Хотя он бы предпочел сесть в седло немедленно. Но на темной пустой улице они были беззащитны, и даже если появится случайный прохожий или стражник, любой предпочтет пройти мимо. Ночные улочки принадлежали ворам и убийцам.  
— Похоже, у нас появилась компания, — жизнерадостно сказал Найвин. — Это те самые друзья, о которых ты говорил?  
Он улыбнулся Альдо, и тот сквозь зубы прошипел:  
— Идиот, нужно убегать…  
Он знал, что это не поможет, они не смогут оторваться и добраться до площади, но попытаться стоит, другого выбора нет. Однако Найвин решил иначе. Сунув Альдо в руке свой вещевой мешок, он извлек из ножен меч и шагнул навстречу нападавшим.  
Первым в бой ринулся тот, что держал нож. Изящно, словно в танце, Найвин развернулся, крутанул меч и ударил рукояткой по руке бандита, выбивая оружие. Тот разжал пальцы, роняя нож в грязь, и в то же мгновение лезвие меча вонзилось ему в живот.  
Найвин дернул меч на себя, распарывая брюхо противника, и тут же ногой оттолкнул второго, который собирался разбить ему висок кастетом. Клинок, прочертив в воздухе серебристую нить, полоснул его по горлу, хлынула горячая кровь. Бандит захрипел, схватился за шею, пытаясь зажать рану, и рухнул замертво.  
Последний наемник действовал осторожнее, понимая, что перед ним опасный соперник. Он подобрался к Найвину слева, целясь дубинкой в незащищенный бок. Альдо даже вскрикнуть не успел, чтобы предупредить Найвина об опасности, как тот молниеносно развернулся, выставляя перед собой меч. Дубинка с лязгом ударилась о лезвие. Найвин довольно ухмыльнулся, оттолкнул от себя соперника и рубанул его по руке. Кисть упала на землю вместе с зажатым в ней оружием. Головорез завопил, хватаясь за кровоточащий обрубок и бросился бегом в тот переулок, из которого появился. Найвин догнал его в два шага и вонзил меч сзади, под ребра. Тот опустился на колени, и когда Найвин с усилием вытащил меч, рухнул лицом в грязь.  
Сотня ударов сердца — и все было закончено. Альдо слышал, что внук герцога был одним из лучших рыцарей, но никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то сражался так быстро и убивал так искусно, и если бы своими глазами не видел, то не поверил бы. Ему казалось, что все это время он даже не дышал.  
Найвин вытер меч о плащ убитого, убрал в ножны и с беспечной улыбкой вернулся к Альдо.  
— Ну вот и все, дорога свободна!  
— Это было… потрясающе! — наконец проговорил Альдо.  
— Да брось, это ерунда. Они мне не соперники, даже драться толком не умеют. Я и вспотеть не успел. Вот видел бы ты меня на настоящей дуэли или турнире, — хвастливо заявил он. Найвин не собирался рисоваться перед Альдо, хотя знал, что самый простой способ произвести впечатление на парня — показать себя в поединке. Но ему льстило восхищение спутника, и он сказал себе, что при любом удобном случае снова покажет ему, на что способен.  
— Это не ерунда. Ты меня спас, — сказал Альдо серьезно.  
— А ты спас меня, и продолжаешь помогать. У нас общая цель. Но я сделал бы это для тебя в любом случае, — добавил он.  
Альдо польщено улыбнулся. Он вернул Найвину его вещи.  
— Давай все же поспешим, пока Гильдия не отправила еще кого-нибудь. Только теперь наемники придут и по твою душу, и их будет больше.  
— Пусть отправляют хоть дюжину. Но ты прав, давай поторопимся. Мне что-то все меньше и меньше нравится этот город.  
Забрав своих лошадей, Найвин и Альдо немедля покинули стены города и скакали без остановки несколько часов подряд, и лишь вконец вымотавшись, Альдо решил, что они в безопасности и могут остановиться на ночлег.

***

— Что же такого в этой шкатулке, ради которой ты так рисковал?  
— Магический компас, карты, амулеты, камни и ингредиенты для зелий. Все, что необходимо для встречи с магией. Мы не знаем, что нас ждет, поэтому нужно быть готовым ко всему.  
Найвин уважительно улыбнулся. Он совершенно не представлял, с чем им придется столкнуться во время путешествия, у него был только меч, который он готов был пустить в дело в любой момент. Но наверняка им придется столкнуться с тем, против чего меч бессилен. Прежде он не имел дела с магией, она всегда казалась ему чем-то далеким и загадочным, а волшебники представлялись существами из мира сказок и легенд, и он был рад, что рядом есть Альдо, который знает, что нужно делать.  
Альдо вынул из мешка шкатулку, которую забрал из дома матери, и открыл ее ключом, который всегда носил на шнурке под одеждой. Теперь Найвин уже с интересом разглядывал то, что лежало внутри.  
Альдо вынул свиток, развернул его и расстелил на траве. На листе пергамента была изображена карта, очень точная и подробная, каких Найвин прежде никогда не видел. Она охватывала пять ближайших герцогств и лежащие за ними ничейные земли. На ней были отмечены все города и даже самые мелкие поселения, торговые дороги и охотничьи тропы. Вслед за свитком Альдо достал из шкатулки какой-то предмет, похожий на детский волчок. Найвин присел рядом, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. На плоском ободке волчка были сделаны насечки и выгравированы какие-то символы.  
— Что это? — с интересом спросил Найвин.  
— Это компас, — пояснил Альдо и раскрутил волчок. — Магический.  
Найвин никогда не видел обычных компасов, не то что магических, он умел определять направление лишь по звездам, но был уверен, что эта диковинная вещичка Альдо работает как надо. Компас покрутился в центре карты, а потом начал смещаться, скользя по линии, что изображала дорогу из Кайверана на юг. Вращение становилось медленнее, сбавляя обороты, компас останавливался и, наконец, застыл в одной точке.  
— Видишь этот знак, — Альдо указал на тонкую насечку на ободке. — Он указывает нам кратчайшую дорогу. Нужно двигаться на юго-восток, к горам Хагадеш. Дорога проходит сквозь хребет.  
— Но ведь все знают, что эти горы неприступны, потому их называют стена Хагадеш. Никакой дороги там нет. Большой Тракт идет на юг, огибая горы, — возразил Найвин.  
— Если мы будем обходить Хагадеш, то потеряем уйму времени. Поверь, этот компас точный. Если он показывает путь сквозь горы, значит, там есть тропа, просто она скрыта магией.  
Найвин посмотрел на него с недоверием, но решил, что Альдо действительно знает, о чем говорит.  
— Если в этих горах действительно есть какая-то тайная тропинка, то пройдя по ней, мы выйдем в ту самую долину, о которой ты говорил?  
— Нет, не думаю, — Альдо покачал головой. — Я точно не знаю, где она находится, но уверен, что намного дальше.  
— Но ведь за горами карта обрывается, как же мы узнаем, куда идти дальше?  
— Она открывает лишь часть пути. Когда мы минуем его, откроется следующая.  
— То есть мы даже не можем узнать, сколько времени займет дорога? — когда Альдо утвердительно кивнул, Найвин снова посмотрел на карту. — По моим прикидкам до гор добираться не меньше десяти дней. Что если дорога в эту долину в десять раз больше? Мы не успеем в отведенный Сайвиэлем срок.  
— Если он действительно хочет получить этот амулет, он бы не дал нам невыполнимое задание, — сказал Альдо, но в его голосе слышалось сомнение. — Наверняка мы успеем в срок. Если только он и в самом деле не решил нас проучить.  
Найвин снова почувствовал себя виноватым.  
— Ладно, теперь уже ничего не поделаешь, — он попытался изобразить бодрость. — Отправимся в путь и увидим, что нас ждет.

— Как же так получилось, что ты занялся таким опасным делом, как воровство магических предметов? Честный заработок лекаря тебя не устраивает?  
Найвин не мог подолгу молчать, но на этот раз надеялся, что на попытки начать душевный разговор, Альдо не ответит пренебрежительным взглядом.  
Тот лишь удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Не думай, что я тебя осуждаю, — тут же уверил его Найвин, — мне просто интересно. Опасность стоит вознаграждения?  
— Дело не в вознаграждении. Хотя не стану врать, иногда удается что-нибудь выгодно продать. Меня привлекает азарт и жажда открытий, — Альдо вдруг улыбнулся, как-то загадочно и вместе с тем тепло.  
Найвин впервые видел такую яркую улыбку на лице спутника, и почему-то от этого почувствовал себя еще лучше.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Например, в то снадобье, которое я для тебя готовил, добавлен волшебный порошок, который снижает воздействие заклятий. Есть очень много недугов и несчастий, с которыми помогает справиться магия. Каждый раз, находя что-то новое, я изучаю, как могу это использовать. К тому же мне просто любопытно, какими свойствами обладает каждый магический предмет, попавший мне в руки. Иногда встречаются удивительные вещи. Ты просто не представляешь, сколько всего можно добиться с помощью магии!  
Найвину нравился млеск в глазах Альдо и восторг в его. Сейчас он видел перед собой человека, который открыл ему свою истинную страсть. Найвину приятно было думать, что Альдо не просто корыстный воришка, а настоящий исследователь и искатель приключений.  
— Но большинство волшебников тщеславные и жадные. Они создают эти артефакты для того, чтобы померяться могуществом друг с другом, а потом хранят в своих башнях и замках вместо того, чтобы использовать по назначению.  
Найвин весело рассмеялся.  
— А ты, значит, лучше знаешь, как распорядиться их сокровищами! Делаешь доброе дело и помогаешь людям.  
Вместе с иронией в его голосе слышались нотки восхищения, потому Альдо не стал обижаться.  
— Я самый обычный вор и авантюрист и забочусь только о своем благе, — беспечно ответил он. — Мне просто кажется несправедливым, когда настолько могущественные предметы лежат без дела. Это не тот клад, который можно похоронить в склепе на сотню лет, магические артефакты — инструменты, которыми просто необходимо пользоваться. Конечно, у магов и у колдунов иное мнение, поэтому у них есть все основания меня не любить. И потому Стравосс забрался в эту чертову долину, — в глазах Альдо загорелся огонек азарта. — Чтобы я не добрался до его сокровища. Он крепкий орешек, но ничего, я его еще раскушу!  
Найвина восхитила его уверенность.  
— А что это за амулет, который так хочет получить Сайвиэль?  
— Амулет Чистого Сердца… Честно говоря, для меня он остается загадкой, потому я так хотел до него добраться, чтобы узнать о его свойствах. Говорят, он обладает способностью отражать истинные чувства человека. Но не могу сказать, как это проявляется. Возможно, тот, кто его носит, всегда может отличить, врут ему или нет, и что на самом деле к нему чувствуют другие люди.  
— Отличная штука, — заметил Найвин.  
— Да, с одной стороны, всегда полезно знать, что у других на уме. А с другой, это может быть весьма обременительно. Я решил, что его можно использовать в медицине, но пока не придумал как.  
— Ты говорил, что уже пытался его украсть?  
— Да, но тогда был не готов к такому серьезному делу и не смог справиться с ловушками Стравосса. Сейчас я знаю намного больше и о самом колдуне, и о его хитростях. Думаю, что сумею его одолеть, — без всякой скромности заверил Альдо.  
Найвин наслаждался его откровенностью. Пожалуй, поначалу его смутило то, чем занимается Альдо, но чем больше он слушал его рассказы, тем больше ему нравился новый знакомый. Альдо был похож на шкатулку с сюрпризом — с виду такой неприметный, но с кучей загадок внутри.  
— И давно ты этим занимаешься?  
— Уже десять лет. Мне было тринадцать, когда мой дядя впервые взял меня с собой — он называл это вылазкой. Мы обокрали странствующего чародея, который вез из Пуртана какой-то диковинный кристалл. Дядя продал его потом одному вельможе, который интересовался темными искусствами. Но прежде, чем мы отдали кристалл, я сумел в него заглянуть… Он показывал диковинные картинки, которые были так не похожи на все, что я видел прежде, — мечтательно произнес Альдо. — Тогда меня заворожил таинственный мир магии. Пусть сам я не обладал никаким волшебством, но начал понимать, что многому могу научиться. Правда, поначалу мы занимались всякими мелочами: ведьмины амулеты, счастливые карты сокровищ, эликсиры молодости. Денег выручали немного, но мне понравилось этим заниматься. В отличие от дяди, деньги меня не слишком привлекали — больше меня манили чудеса, те крупицы знаний и силы, которые мог открыть каждый волшебный предмет. Каждая наша вылазка для меня казалась настоящим приключением. Правда, через два года моего дядю убил обиженный колдун. Наверное, мы стали слишком беспечны. Тогда я пообещал себе, что буду очень осторожен. Я изучил все, что мог, об амулетах, оберегах и символах, которые защищают от магии. И пока мне удавалось избегать серьезных неприятностей. Но моя мать считает, что я кончу так же, как ее брат. Может быть, она права, — Альдо пожал плечами, будто говоря, что его это не слишком беспокоит.  
— И тебе совсем не бывает страшно? — удивился Найвин.  
— Конечно, бывает. Никогда не знаешь, с чем придется столкнуться. Но азарт охоты сильнее страха.  
Это чувство Найвину было хорошо знакомо — он тоже был азартен и безрассуден во всем: на турних, на охоте и в любовных похождениях. Он подумал, что они с Альдо похожи намного больше, чем можно было представить. А еще его интриговал этот юноша. Найвин был молодым, красивым и знатным лордом из влиятельной семьи, его внимания всегда искали — ради выгоды, дружбы или секса. Но Альдо все это было не нужно. Был бы Найвин ему хоть чуточку интересен, если бы их не связывало заклятие? Найвину очень хотелось в это верить.  
— А врачевание? — спросил Найвин. — Это тоже твое увлечение или призвание?  
— Этим я зарабатываю на жизнь. К тому же могу на практике применять результаты своих исследований.  
Найвин изменился в лице. Больше всего его поразил равнодушный тон, с которым Альдо это произнес.  
— То есть люди для тебя лишь подопытные в твоих экспериментах? На самом деле тебе на них наплевать?!  
— Не стоит так возмущаться. Самое главное, что я им помогаю, а мои мотивы не должны их волновать.  
Найвин ничего не сказал. Он был шокирован и разочарован. Романтический ореол вокруг Альдо развеялся. Однако интерес к нему у Найвина не пропал.

***  
В Эльберке отмечали праздник духов. Путники остановились в этом городе, чтобы отдохнуть несколько часов и поменять лошадей, но не смогли найти ни одного трезвого конюха. Весь город был веселым и пьяным, и трактирщик, у которого каким-то чудом нашлась свободная комната, посоветовал им петь, плясать и веселиться вместе с остальными горожанами.  
— Все равно, пока праздник не закончится, никто вам помочь не сможет.  
Найвин уже бывал на празднике в Эльберке два года назад, и тогда ему нравилась эта веселая кутерьма и беспечность, которая охватывала горожан. Они загодя готовили напитки и угощения, чтобы следующие два дня ничего не делать, только веселиться, плясать на городской площади, бродить допоздна по улицам, заходить в гости к незнакомцам, чьи двери были широко открыты. Даже грабители и головорезы в дни праздника оставляли свое опасное ремесло.  
Но теперь задержка казалась Найвину и Альдо губительной. Они и так потратили пять дней, чтобы добраться до Фольма, а потом до Эльберке, и впереди их ждала долгая дорога, а времени оставалось все меньше. Найвин понятия не имел, с чем им придется столкнуться в пути, Альдо тоже мало не знал, зато все время твердил о неведомых опасностях, и ощущение беспомощности и неизвестности сводило с ума и развеяло все приятные впечатления от первого дня пути.  
Найвин беспокойно мерил шагами маленькую комнату на втором этаже таверны, а Альдо сидел на полу, прислонившись к кровати, и готовил снадобье, иногда раздраженно поглядывал на Найвина, но ничего не говорил. С улицы доносился праздничный гомон, звуки барабанов и хлопушек. Каждый раз Найвин вздрагивал: он едва не выпрыгивал из кожи от нетерпения.  
Выглянув в окошко, он сообщил:  
— На главной площади начались танцы. Пожалуй, схожу туда, проветрюсь, чем сидеть в четырех стенах. Все равно делать нечего.  
Альдо безучастно посмотрел на него и вернулся к своему занятию.  
— А ты не хочешь прогуляться? — спросил Найвин, накидывая плащ.  
Альдо покачал головой.  
— Не люблю шумные сборища.  
— Ну, как знаешь. А я не могу больше сидеть в этой конуре.  
Он прицепил к перевязи меч, надел плащ и вышел из комнаты.  
Без его раздражающего мельтешения Альдо смог сосредоточиться на работе. Он приготовил лекарство для Найвина, а также другие целебные мази и магические порошки, которые могут им понадобиться в дороге. Альдо пытался предусмотреть все, но знал, что может случиться любая неожиданность, к которой он не будет готов, и это его беспокоило. Подобный риск всегда сопровождал его ремесло, и это ему даже нравилось. Но теперь он был не один и невольно чувствовал себя ответственным за жизнь Найвина, а потому предпочел быть готовым к любой опасности, которую мог вообразить.  
Альдо проснулся от резкой боли в шее и спине. Он так и заснул на полу, положив голову на кровать. Руку заметно покалывало, словно магия пыталась напомнить, что они с Найвином отошли друг от друга довольно далеко. Шум на улице не стихал, неугомонные жители продолжали праздновать. Альдо потянулся и посмотрел на соседнюю кровать. Она была пуста. Альдо почувствовал смутное беспокойство, хотя для этого не было особых причин. Он был знаком с Найвином совсем недолго, но из того, что слышал о нем, понял — тот любит веселиться. Хотя к их путешествию он относился со всей серьезностью, и Альдо надеялся, что он не наделает каких-то глупостей и прислушается к предупреждению магии, если попытается уйти слишком далеко. И все же его не оставляло тревожное предчувствие, что нужно обязательно найти Найвина. Альдо брызнул в лицо холодной воды из таза, собрал свои вещи в мешок, с которым никогда не расставался, закинул его на плечо и вышел из комнаты.  
На улице горели факелы и костры, и шумная пляшущая толпа вывела Альдо на центральную площадь. Должно быть, там собрался весь город — никто не спал, даже маленькие дети. Жители сполна наслаждались праздничными днями — ели, пили и танцевали, пока не падали от усталости. Полукругом на площади стояли самодельные столы — доски, уложенные на козлы для пилки дров, — ломившиеся от еды и выпивки.  
Найти Найвина было нетрудно. Протолкавшись сквозь толпу зевак, окружавших площадь, Альдо приблизился к танцующим и сразу же заметил своего компаньона. Тот танцевал с другими парнями. Они стали в круг, положив руки друг другу на плечи, и подпрыгивали, сгибая ноги и выбрасывая их вперед под быстрый ритм барабанов и бубнов. Музыка все ускорялось, и мелькание ног танцующих становилось почти неразличимым, но никто не сбивался и не выпадал из строя. Альдо был равнодушен к танцам, но признал, что это смотрится красиво. Найвин ничуть не уступал остальным танцорам, должно быть, у него был богатый опыт.  
Словно достигнув какой-то наивысшей точки, музыка начала замедляться и стихать, пока не умолкла совсем, а с ней остановились и танцоры. Они пожимали друг другу руки, благодаря за танец, а зрители приветствовали их криками и хлопали в ладоши. Альдо тоже тихонько похлопал. Найвин заметил его, широко улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Потом подошел к столу, налил из бочонка две кружки пива и, проталкиваясь через толпу, приблизился к Альдо. После танца он выглядел растрепанным, запыхавшимся и очень довольным.  
— Вот держи! — Найвин сунул ему в руку наполненную до краев кружку. — Самое лучшее пиво во всей округе.  
Альдо не слишком любил выпивку, но все же сделал глоток. Пиво было сладковатым и пряным. Найвин почти залпом осушил всю кружку, по тому, как он улыбался, как блестели его глаза, было видно, что кружка эта не первая. Альдо хотел предупредить, что лекарство в сочетании с выпивкой не даст нужного эффекта, но не стал. Все равно предупреждать уже поздно, к тому же он не вызывался быть нянькой для герцогского внука.  
— Завтра мы должны отправиться в дорогу, — напомнил он.  
— У нас еще полно времени. Все равно конюхи оклемаются только к вечеру, — отмахнулся Найвин.  
Снова зазвучала музыка, и новый знакомый окрикнул Найвина, призывая продолжить танцы.  
— В прежние времена я бы уже был в его постели, — усмехнулся Найвин. — А теперь остается только танцевать всю ночь напролет. — Он сунул в руку Альдо свою пустую кружку и вернулся к танцам.  
Теперь, когда Альдо нашел Найвина и успокоился, можно было вернуться в гостиницу и лечь спать. Выходит, не стоило вообще приходить: тревожные предчувствия его обманули, м он повел себя глупо, беспокоясь за Найвина. И все же Альдо решил остаться ненадолго и еще немного понаблюдать за своим компаньоном, просто так, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что тот не влипнет в неприятности. Он отошел к самому дальнему столу, где почти не было людей, сел на скамью и отщипнул кусок мясного пирога. В животе заурчало, и он вспомнил, что с самого утра ничего не ел. Порой он мог на несколько дней забыть о пище, но когда она оказывалась прямо у него под носом, то не мог пройти мимо. Альдо стал жевать пирог, запивать его пивом, наблюдая за веселящимися жителями и стараясь не выпускать Найвина из виду.  
Вдруг танцы прекратились, музыка затихла, и на площади началось какое-то движение. Альдо не слышал, что там творится, видел лишь, как танцующие и зрители очистили центр площади, на которую вынесли сколоченный из досок помост с торчащим из него столбом. Следом появился мужчина в темном балахоне с шестом в руке. Похоже, он был жрецом, который собирался провести религиозную церемонию в честь духов. Звучным голосом жрец нараспев прочел проповедь, потом призвал жителей города склонить головы и вознести молитвы. Альдо не следил за ритуалом, продолжая наслаждаться мясным пирогом. Вдруг жрец указал пальцем в толпу, и его прислужники вытащили оттуда улыбающегося Найвина. Взволнованный Альдо вскочил со скамьи.  
— Что происходит? — спросил он у стоящего рядом мужчины.  
— Церемония подношения духам, — ответил тот. — Жрец выбрал чужеземца. Это большая честь.  
Альдо похолодел. Он немного знал о духах и обрядах связанных с ними. Большинство считало их лишь суевериями, пережитками темных ритуалов из далекого прошлого, но Альдо знал, что духи реальны, они опасны, сильны и непредсказуемы, их невозможно подчинить, с ними нельзя договориться, поэтому лишь немногие волшебники отваживаются иметь с ними дело. Но духи любят человеческие жертвы, и в дни, когда повсюду устраивают праздники, чтобы их почтить, границы между мирами истончаются, и они проникают в мир живых. В прежние времена, чтобы задобрить их, приносили кровавые жертвы. Теперь все превратилось в безобидную с виду церемонию: человека, которого выбрали для подношения, привязывали к столбу, надев на голову корону из веток и листьев, а потом вокруг него плясали всю ночь и пели ритуальные гимны. После церемонии человек возвращался к обычной жизни. Только вот Альдо знал, что если духи приняли жертву, то от человека оставалась лишь пустая оболочка. Он мог много лет жить, как раньше, словно ничего не произошло, но умирал изнутри. А потом просто исчезал или погибал от несчастного случая. Даже если бы они с Найвином не были связаны заклятьем, он бы все равно не хотел для того подобной участи.  
Два года назад Альдо поступил на службу к одному волшебнику, чтобы выкрасть у него ценный артефакт. Этот волшебник был добр к Альдо и многому его научил, в итоге тот так ничего у него и не украл, зато волшебник подарил ему амулет защиты от духов, которых всегда боялся. Альдо не думал, что он интересен духам, поэтому не носил амулет на шее, но всегда таскал в своем мешке, и вот теперь вспомнил он нем. Он сел на землю, распустил тесемки и начал рыться в вещах в поисках амулета, который никак не находился. Вместе этого ему попадалась куча несомненно важных, но бесполезных теперь предметов. А между тем Найвина уже привязали к жертвенному столбу, и нарядная девушка, ученица жреца, надела ему на голову корону. Альдо почувствовал подступающую панику. Он закрыл глаза, заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть и сосредоточиться, а потом сделал так, как его учил дядя: когда что-то потеряешь, нужно сосредоточиться и мысленно представить себе эту вещь. Альдо больше года не доставал амулет, но тут же увидел его внутренним взором. Круглая бронзовая пластинка, чуть больше монеты, с углублением в центре. И тут же его пальцы наткнулись на гладкий круглый край амулета. Зажав его в кулаке, Альдо вскочил на ноги и, распихивая локтями всех, кто преграждал ему путь, кинулся к помосту.  
— Эй, стой, туда нельзя! — крикнул ему кто-то вслед.  
— Это мой друг, я должен попрощаться, — выпалил он.  
Жрец попытался преградить ему дорогу.  
— Нельзя прерывать ритуал.  
Но Альдо ловко увернулся от его жезла, вскочил по ступенькам на помост и кинулся к Найвину. Тот удивленно уставился на Альдо, вид у которого был растрепанный и встревоженный. Времени на объяснения не было, Альдо прижался к Найвину и крепко поцеловал его в губы, в то же время сунул руку ему под рубашку, оставляя амулет за пазухой.  
Тут же двое мужчин стащили Альдо с помоста и толкнули в толпу. Он не отрывал тревожного взгляда от Найвина, а тот смотрел на него с недоумением и беспокойством.  
Какая-то женщина сочувственно похлопала Альдо по плечу.  
— Не волнуйся, с твоим возлюбленным все будет хорошо. Он вернется завтра, после ритуала.  
Альдо отрешенно кивнул, не сводя глаз с Найвина.  
Жрец вскинул руки к небу и начал нараспев читать ритуальные гимны. Глухо и монотонно забили барабаны. Четверо танцоров в деревянных масках начали прыгать вокруг помоста, то воздевая руки к небу, то опуская к земле, замирая, чтобы тут же снова ожить в древнем пугающем танце.  
Разговоры и смех в толпе смолкли, словно жители только что не отдавались самозабвенно празднику, не плясали и не пили пиво. Они с трепетом следили за танцорами в масках, которые теперь походили на оживших духов. Может быть, в обычной жизни никто уже не верил в духов по-настоящему, но в каждом до сих пор жил древний страх перед ними, который оживал в такой момент. И ритуал был не просто данью давно отжившей себя традицией — он превращался в нечто жуткое и реальное, пробирающее до самого нутра. В этот момент каждый человек чувствовал себя маленькой и беззащитной букашкой перед лицом могущественных невидимых сил, которые держали людские жизни в своей власти.  
Альдо казалось, что все волоски на теле встали дыбом. Воздух сгустился, словно перед грозой, и он отчетливо почувствовал, как что-то приближается. Возможно, другие тоже что-то ощущали, но все же не так явно, как Альдо, который за долгие годы научился видеть и чувствовать то, что лежит за гранью реальности.  
Должно быть, Найвин тоже что-то ощущал. Улыбка пропала с его лица, он беспокойно шарил взглядом по толпе, но, кажется, не находил лица Альдо. А Альдо хотелось сейчас оказаться рядом с ним, чтобы поддержать, защитить от того, чего он и сам не понимал. Никогда прежде он не бывал на таких церемониях, не знал, что должно произойти, что можно сделать, а потому мог только ждать.  
Тревожное ощущение не отпускало. Стук барабанов сливался в единый монотонный гул с напевами жреца, однообразные движения танцоров вводили в транс. Что-то приближалось, подступало, Альдо затылком чувствовал чужое присутствие. Оставалось лишь стискивать зубы и бессильно сжимать кулаки.  
А потом все прекратилось. Казалось, прошло не больше часа, но небо на востоке уже начало светлеть, а ощущение надвигающейся грозы пропало. Если что-то и приходило этой ночью, оно ушло.  
Жрец возвестил, что духи приняли подношение и велел своим помощникам развязать Найвина. Под гром аплодисментов тот спустился с помоста, чуть смущенно улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Пока он шел к Альдо, все, кто встречался ему на пути, хлопали его по плечами и спине, пожимали руки, благодаря за то, что он оказал им честь своим участием в ритуале, и предлагали выпить. Но Найвин не задерживался, ему не давал покоя тревожный взгляд Альдо, и стоило ему приблизиться, как тот без всяких объяснений схватил его за руку и поволок за собой.  
— Скорее, нужно убираться отсюда.  
— Может, объяснишь, что это за представление ты устроил? — спросил Найвин, когда они почти добрались до гостиницы.  
— Они собирались принести тебя в жертву. Не было времени все объяснять.  
Альдо сунул руку под рубашку Найвина и вытащил амулет.  
— Я должен был передать тебе это.  
— Я даже не заметил, как ты его мне подбросил, — удивился Найвин. — Что это?  
— Охранный амулет, чтобы призванные духи не заметили тебя.  
— Но это же все сказки про духов, — усмехнулся Найвин, но осекся, заметив серьезный взгляд Альдо.  
— Нет, это не сказки. Ты ведь что-то почувствовал, стоя там?  
Найвин хотел возразить, но промолчал. Ощущение были слишком смутными, но что-то он все же заметил… словно кто-то рыскал за спиной. Если бы кто-то другой заговорил об этом, он бы с легкостью отмахнулся, но Альдо не стал бы врать.  
— Я мало что знаю про духов, но хорошо знаю волшебников, а вот те их боятся. Они бы не стали опасаться того, чего не существует. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы духи забрали твою душу, — сказал Альдо.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Найвин.  
Альдо надел амулет ему на шею.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты теперь носил его с собой. Возможно, духи рассердятся, что у них забрали жертву, и попытаются завладеть тобой снова.  
Взгляд у Найвина стал испуганным.  
— Такое и правда может случиться?  
Альдо пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, но лучше не рисковать. Я ведь даже не знал, что здесь проводят подобные ритуалы. Думал, они сохранились лишь в самых глухих селениях.  
— В Эльберке эти празднества проводятся каждый год, но я думал, это просто представление с гимнами и танцами… Никто по-настоящему не собирается приносить людей в жертву духам, — в замешательстве проговорил Найвин.  
Пару раз он сам наблюдал за таким ритуалом, когда людей привязывали к столбу, плясали и пели, призывая духов, а потом жертву отвязывали, и те как ни в чем ни бывало продолжали веселиться с остальными.  
— Возможно, и не собираются, только духам все равно, — проворчал Альдо. — Если они захотят, то придут и возьмут свою жертву.  
По коже Найвина пробежал холодок. Он и не представлял, какой опасности ему только что удалось избежать.  
— Кажется, меня и в самом деле прокляли, — пробормотал он.  
— Твой дед был прав, когда говорил, что ты притягиваешь неприятности.  
— Да, только вот все, что было раньше, сущие пустяки по сравнению с нынешними неприятностями. Если все кончится благополучно, я больше никогда в жизни не буду связываться с магией.  
Альдо ничего на это не ответил.  
— Знаешь, а мне понравился твой поцелуй, — Найвин игриво толкнул его в плечо.  
— Вот и хорошо. Но давай больше не будем об этом вспоминать.  
— А что если мне хочется? — Найвин лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю снадобье, которое стирает память, — пригрозил Альдо.  
Улыбка Найвина угасла, но лишь самую малость.  
— Ладно, пора отправлять в дорогу. Мы и так слишком задержались в этом городе, — сказал Альдо.

***

— Каким богам ты поклоняешься? — спросил Альдо.  
Вопрос застал Найвина врасплох.  
— В наших землях чтут Триединого, потому с ранних лет привык поклоняться ему, но едва ли меня можно назвать слишком набожным, — ответил он. — Почему ты спросил?  
— На границе королевства есть храм Дер Мукула. Я собираюсь наведаться туда и хотел убедиться, что ты не станешь возражать.  
— Нет, с чего бы? — Найвин пожал плечами. Он едва мог вспомнить, что это за божество, но всегда с пониманием относился к чужим верованиями, какими бы странными те не казались. — Ты собираешься помолиться Мукулу?  
— О нет, — усмехнулся Альдо. — Я не молюсь никаким богам. Собираюсь позаимствовать в храме обрядовое красное масло, оно мне нужно для приготовления защитных амулетов.  
— Постой, позаимствовать… То есть украсть? — удивился Найвин.  
Альдо пожал плечами, не считая, что нужно что-то пояснять.  
— Но так нельзя! — пылко произнес Найвин. — Если тебе нужно это масло, я куплю самое лучшее, какое только скажешь.  
— Такого ты не купишь на рынке. Это масло служители храмов делают сами. Лучше него не найти. Когда нужно защититься от магии, нельзя полагаться на подделки.  
— Тогда я заплачу служителям храма за это масло.  
— Они не продадут его ни за какие деньги, — возразил Альдо. — Почему ты так переживаешь? Ты ведь сам сказал, что не поклоняешься Мукулу.  
— И все же любой храм — это чья-то святыня. Грабить его бесчестно!  
Его пылкое негодование вывело Альдо из себя.  
— Я вор, у меня нет чести! — выплюнул он сквозь зубы.  
— И, похоже, ты этим очень гордишься!  
— Тебя это не касается. Я не твой приятель, а это не загородная прогулка. Впереди нас ждут опасности, о которых я ничего не знаю, но собираюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы подготовиться к ним. Если тебя это так возмущает, просто не вмешивайся.  
Найвин открыл рот, но тут же закрыл, понимая, что его негодование выглядит нелепо. И пусть сам поступок его возмущал, они с Альдо повязаны, и он не может остаться в стороне и позволить ему самому со всем разбираться.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — решительно сказал он. 

Несколько лет назад путешествуя в Лессандею, Найвин побывал в знаменитом храме Дер Мукула — Варитайане. Никогда в жизни он не видел столь роскошного сооружения. Стены из белого камня взмывали ввысь под ажурные золоченые купола. Широкие окна переливались цветными стеклами в узорчатых рамах. От внутреннего убранства храма захватывало дух: знаменитые мастера со всех уголков мира создавали для него свои лучшие творения — статуи из драгоценной кости и самоцветов, посуду и утварь для ритуалов из серебра и золота, удивительной красоты картины и мозаики. Даже одеяния священников, расшитые золотом и украшенные драгоценными камнями, походили на произведения искусства.  
Здешний храм с виду напоминал уменьшенную копию Варитайана. Он стоял в двух часах езды от последнего пограничного города. Обычно туда наведывались путешественники, отправлявшиеся в дальнюю дорогу, чтобы помолиться богам об удаче, или те, кто наоборот вернулся из такого путешествия и хотел поблагодарить богов.  
Найвин знал, что в храме хватает сокровищ, чтобы привлечь грабителей, и его утешало, что Альдо не нужны ни золото, ни драгоценности, а всего лишь обрядовое масло.  
Ворота запирались на ночь, и их охраняли стражники с пиками. Территорию храма и прилегавший к нему сад окружала кованная железная ограда. В самом дальнем уголке сада, где деревья плотно подступали к решетке, Альдо забросил на верхушку ограды веревку с петлей на конце, затянул узел и, ухватившись обеими руками, начал подниматься, упираясь в столб ногами. Делал он это быстро и проворно. Перемахнув через ограду, спрыгнул в сад и перекинул веревку Найвину. Тот влез на ограду без всякого изящества, тяжело дыша, ругаясь и боясь оступиться. Пусть его тело было ловким и тренированным, но исполнить такой трюк без должной подготовки было непросто. Когда он спрыгнул на землю, Альдо метнулся к нему, чтобы поддержать, но Найвин устоял на ногах и раздраженно вскинул руки, показывая, что не нуждается в помощи. Он был по-прежнему зол, пусть и понимал, что сейчас лучше всего успокоиться и держать себя в руках. Альдо словно ничего и не заметил, сосретоточившись на своей задаче. Внимательно прислушавшись, он не отметил никаких подозрительных звуков, решил, что их никто не увидел, и дорога свободна. Поманив за собой Найвина, он направился к храму — короткими быстрыми перебежками, пригибая голову и иногда замирая, чтобы снова прислушаться.  
Наконец они добрались до северной стены храма. Маленькая дверца, выходящая в эту часть сада, вела в подсобные помещения для жрецов и служителей, куда никогда не допускались посетители. Сейчас она была заперта. Альдо опустился на колено, достал из-за пояса небольшой сверток и расстелил его на земле. Света луны было достаточно, чтобы Найвин разглядел лежащие на куске ткани тонкие металлические полоски с разными зазубринами и насечками — отмычки. Ну конечно, какой же вор обойдется без такого набора инструментов! Альдо выбрал две подходящие железки и вставил их в замок. Одной прижимал язычок, а другой пытался нащупать внутренний затвор. Лицо его было замкнутым и сосредоточенным, но пальцы двигались ловко и уверенно. Найвин в который раз отметил, что в своем деле Альдо мастер. Чтобы открыть замок, ему потребовалось несколько мгновений.  
Дверь с тихим скрипом отворилась, и они вошли в темный внутренний коридор. Найвин не представлял, как ориентироваться в этом помещении, потому просто следовал за Альдо, который, кажется, знал, куда идти. Коридор вывел их в следующий — более просторный и слабо освещенный факелами.  
— Жди здесь, — шепотом сказал Альдо, и это были его первые слова с тех пор, как они перелезли через ограду храма. — Будь начеку и позови меня, если что-то услышишь.  
Найвин кивнул и положил ладонь на рукоять меча — просто по привычке, он не собирался поднимать оружие на служителей храма.  
Комната, которая была нужна Альдо, оказалась не заперта. Он приоткрыл ее и скользнул внутрь.  
Мало кто из прихожан знал, но хранилище было самой важной частью храма, пусть его не украшали ни позолота, ни резная кость, ни драгоценные камни. Только простой дощатый пол, мазаные известью стены и статуя Дер Мукула из черного дерева на высоком постаменте. Четырехрукий старик с длинной бородой сурово смотрел на посетителя из-под густых бровей. Вдоль стен располагались высокие бочки, в которых настаивалось масло, выжатое из зерен кумики. Служители храма тщательно оберегали секрет его приготовления. Но все это масло было бесполезным для Альдо, ему требовалось освященное — оно находилось в накрытых крышками кувшинах, которые стояли на постаменте у ног статуи.  
Альдо достал из-за пояса маленький флакон на веревке, подошел к кувшину и, сняв крышку, опустил сосуд внутрь. Флакон погрузился в густое масло и начал медленно наполняться. Альдо поднял голову и посмотрел на нависшего над ним деревянного истукана. В тусклом свете масляных светильников казалось, что глаза старика движутся, следя за незваным гостем. Какого-нибудь суеверного воришку это могло напугать, но Альдо знал, что дело всего лишь в освещении и искусстве резчика, который сумел придать статуе такой выразительный взгляд.  
Наполнив флакон, Альдо закупорил его пробкой, обтер рукавом и убрал за пазуху. Только сейчас он понял, что все это время сердце его бешено стучалось. Он уже не раз проделывал такое, и причин для волнений не было — всего лишь несколько капель масла. Но как бы он не гордился своим безбожием и цинизмом, каждый раз что-то глубоко внутри него словно понимало, что он совершает преступление и святотатство. Он убедил себя, что это всего лишь волнение — оно знакомо даже самым умелым грабителям и прожженным бандитам.  
Альдо вышел из хранилища, затворил за собой дверь и едва развернулся, как наткнулся на удивленного служку.  
— А ты что здесь делаешь?! — воскликнул тот.  
Альдо оттолкнул его с дороги и бросился наутек.  
— Стража! Стража! — закричал служка. — Грабитель в храме!  
— Что случилось? — всполошился Найвин, когда Альдо выскочил на него из коридора.  
— Бежим скорее! — крикнул Альдо. — Нас обнаружили.  
— Проклятье!  
Они рванули вперед, но дорогу им тут же преградили двое стражников с мечами — те, что охраняли храм изнутри.  
Найвин, не задумываясь, выхватил свое оружие. Он не собирался убивать стражников, только обезвредить, но понимал, что без ранений не обойтись. В тесном коридоре лязг металла прозвучал, словно гром. Найвин отбил меч одного стражника, парировал удар второго, ударил его плашмя по руке, и тот выронил оружие. Другого не удалось обезоружить без крови — пришлось порезать ему руку. Тот вскрикнул, бросил меч на пол и схватился за раненое запястье. Оттолкнув стражников, Альдо и Найвин пробежали мимо них. За спиной продолжал вопить храмовый служка:  
— Помогите, грабители!  
— Скорее, — торопил Альдо, — пока не сбежались остальные.  
Найвин лишь мотнул подбородком. Он позабыл, с какой стороны они пришли, напрочь утратил ориентиры, потому полагался только на Альдо.  
Их путь снова преградили. На этот раз страж был один, но выглядел он опаснее тех двоих. Найвин снова поднял меч, и они скрестили клинки.  
Пока Альдо соображал, чем помочь своему напарнику, кто-то подкрался к нему сзади и прижал к шее холодное лезвие.  
— Не двигайся, — проговорил спокойный голос.  
Альдо скосил взгляд и увидел алый рукав — одеяние жреца.  
— Пусть твой приятель опустит меч, — голос был властным и спокойным.  
Альдо почувствовал подступающую панику, ледяными пальцами ползущую по коже. Где-то сзади заходился криками служка.  
Найвин отошел назад и опустил оружие. Острие клинка стражника уперлось ему в грудь.  
— Нет, Найвин, не бросай оружие, — крикнул Альдо.  
Не раздумывая, он сунул руку в поясной кошель, где кроме всего прочего хранил немного порошка для лекарства Найвина. Зачерпнув пригоршню, он резко выбросил руку назад, швырнув порошок в лицо жрецу. От неожиданности тот выронил нож, прижал руки к глазам и завопил.  
Найвин вновь ринулся на стражника. Он не хотел его ранить, видят боги, но сейчас другого выбора не было. Ударив со всей силы, он рассек ему руку, а потом рубанул лезвием по груди, пропоров камзол и разрубая плоть. Стражник зарычал скорее от злости, чем от боли. Найвин толкнул его плечом, и вместе с Альдо они промчались мимо. К счастью, спасительная дверца, выводящая в сад, была совсем близко.  
Они рванули к воротам.  
— Ты первый, — запыхавшись, произнес Альдо.  
Найвин перебросил меч через ограду, ухватился за конец веревки и подтянулся, но неловкие руки соскользнули, и он едва не упал. Альдо подхватил его задницу и подтолкнул вверх. Кое-как Найвин перемахнул через ограду и спрыгнул на землю с другой стороны. Возле храма уже показались новые преследователи. Альдо схватил переброшенный конец веревки, снова с невероятным проворством подтянулся и взобрался вверх, упираясь ногами в столб. Очутившись на земле рядом с Найвином, он потянул веревку на себя так, что петля на конце столба распустилась, и веревка упала ему в руки. Подбежавший к ограде стражник с отчаянной злобой тряхнул прутья решетки.  
— Живо к воротам, — крикнул жрец, все еще потирая кулаками глаза.  
Найвин и Альдо, не теряя времени, помчались к роще неподалеку от храма, где привязали лошадей. Они предполагали, что уходить придется быстро, но Альдо уверял, что вылазка пройдет тихо и незаметно, и не думал, что придется удирать от погони. Стражники с пиками бежали следом, но к счастью у них не было лошадей. Даже если при храме была конюшня, потребуется время, чтобы оседлать лошадей и кинуться в погоню. Альдо и Найвин будут уже далеко. И все равно они скакали, не сбавляя ходу, будто за ними гнались все черти преисподней. Остановились лишь под утро, когда взмыленные лошади начали хрипеть.  
Выбравшись из седла, они устало повалились на землю, не было сил даже, чтобы раскатать одеяло. Подложив под голову вещевые мешки и укрывшись плащами, молодые люди забылись глубоким коротким сном.

Они не разговаривали с тех пор, как проснулись, позавтракали и двинулись в путь. Альдо отпускал какие-то замечания по делу, которые Найвин встречал молчанием. Когда остановились на привал, Найвин все так же молча начал готовить обед.  
Теперь уже молчание действовало на нервы Альдо.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он.  
— Да, — буркнул Найвин, но по тону было ясно, что далеко не все.  
— Ты злишься на меня?  
— А ты как думаешь? Из-за тебя я едва не убил служителей храма, — прорычал Найвин сквозь зубы.  
— Но ведь не убил, — равнодушно ответил Альдо. Его больше волновало то, что они едва не попались. — Все обошлось. И мы добыли то, что нужно.  
Он вынул из-за пазухи маленький керамический флакон, болтавшийся на шнурке, и довольно улыбнулся. Вокруг пробки скопились густые темно-красные капли.  
— Мы рисковали ради этого крошечного флакона? — возмутился Найвин.  
— Важен не размер сосуда, а содержимое. Поверь, оно стоит риска.  
Самодовольная улыбка Альдо разозлила Найвина еще больше, хотелось выбить проклятый флакон из его рук.  
— Да неужели? Для тебя любые средства годятся? Обманывать, воровать, убивать — лишь бы добыть то, что тебе нужно.  
— Если цель того стоит, да! — резко ответил Альдо. — Не случилось ничего такого, о чем стоит переживать.  
— Конечно, чего мне переживать. Святые потроха! Я стал осквернителем храма и навлек на себя проклятье Мукула. К тому же разозлил Гильдию Воров в Фольме. А ведь наше путешествие едва началось.  
— Не стоит винить во всем это меня, — рассердился Альдо. — Ты сам навлек на себя эти неприятности, еще и меня втянул.  
— Никто не звал тебя в наш замок. Тебе просто захотелось заработать легких денег!  
— Кто сказал, что они будут легкими? Я собирался вылечить герцогского внука и получить плату за свои труды! А из-за тебя я оказался втянут в эту дурацкую историю.  
— Если бы ты не перешел дорогу стольким волшебникам, Сайвиэль не обратил бы на тебя внимания, — в ответ упрекнул Найвин.  
— Если бы ты не связался с Сайвиэлем, ничего этого бы не было! — не отставал Альдо.  
На это Найвину нечего было ответить. На каждый его упрек у Альдо найдется новый. Он вдруг понял, как глупо они выглядят, стоя посреди дороги и осыпая друг друга бессмысленными обвинениями. Альдо с вызовом смотрел на него, ожидая нового выпада, а Найвин вдруг подумал, что с горящими глазами и раскрасневшимся щеками Альдо кажется очень привлекательным. И тут же вся глупая злость ушла.  
— Извини меня, — тихо сказал он. — Я и правда виноват во всем…  
Альдо расслабился и разжал кулаки.  
— Мы оба виноваты в своих неприятностях, к тому же в храме нам просто не повезло, — заключил он. — Обвиняя друг друга, мы ничего не исправим, так что давай не будем ругаться и делать все еще хуже.  
Найвин миролюбиво улыбнулся. Он был отходчивым парнем и не мог долго сердиться на тех, кто ему нравится. А Альдо ему нравился вопреки всему. К счастью, тот оказался не злопамятным.  
— Значит, мир? — Найвин протянул руку.  
Но Альдо не спешил ее пожимать.  
— Я знаю, что для тебя это непросто. Мой образ жизни и поступки могут быть тебе противны. Но иного выхода нет. Пообещай, что впредь будешь делать все, как я скажу, и не станешь спорить, — потребовал он.  
Найвин колебался.  
— Речь уже не только о твоем достоинстве, но и о наших жизнях, — настаивал Альдо.  
— Хорошо, обещаю, буду делать все, что ты скажешь, — нехотя согласился Найвин.  
Тогда Альдо пожал его руку.  
— Может, теперь расскажешь, для чего нужно это масло?  
Альдо задрал правый рукав и показал самодельное украшение из деревянных бус, перьев и металлических подвесок, завязанное вокруг запястье. На другой руке у него оказалась еще пара таких же браслетов.  
— Это и есть твои защитные амулеты? — удивился Найвин.  
Он доверял Альдо во всем, что касалось магии, но амулеты были похожи на дешевые побрякушки, которыми торгуют разные шарлатаны на рынке.  
— Может, они выглядят не слишком впечатляюще, но это очень сильные обереги. Нам предстоит пройти сквозь мощную магическую преграду, и тебе тоже понадобится такая защита.  
— Ты собираешься сделать для меня такой же браслет? — усмехнулся Найвин.  
— И не один, — со всей серьезностью ответил Альдо.  
— Я не буду, как ты, обвешиваться этими штуками с головы до ног.  
Альдо посмотрел на него с укором.  
— Думаю, пока хватит двух амулетов. Но если я скажу, что тебе придется обвешать ими все тело, ты не станешь спорить, — твердо сказал он.  
Найвину очень хотелось возразить, но он прикусил язык.  
Альдо уселся на землю, скрестив ноги, и вынул из мешка шкатулку. Найвин поглядывал на него с легким любопытством. Из шкатулки Альдо достал несколько кожаных шнурков, металлические колечки и множество деревянных бус: маленькие и большие, круглые и квадратные, вытянутые и плоские, гладкие и шершавые. Он брал каждую бусинку в руку, сосредоточенно осматривал, вертел между пальцев, потом капал на нее масло из флакона и нанизывал на шнурок. На нескольких больших плоских бусинах ножом вырезал какие-то символы.  
Несколько лет назад на окраине Фольма жила женщина, которую считали ведьмой. Альдо не знал, что на самом деле связывало ее и его дядю Эрона, но именно она подала идею — заняться похищением магических реликвий. Порой, когда он приносил ей очередную волшебную побрякушку, она расплачивалась с ним золотом. А иногда делала защитные обереги. Альдо было четырнадцать, когда он впервые пришел к ней вместе с дядей, и она как раз работала над таким оберегом. Альдо тогда не мог отвести глаз от ее ловких пальцев, которые нанизывали на шнурки бусинки, колечки и камешки.  
— Я могу посмотреть? — спросил он у женщины, когда дядя тронул его за плечо, намекая, что нужно уходить.  
— Смотри, почему нет, — равнодушно произнесла женщина.  
Мальчик сел на стул с другой стороны стола. Он думал, что женщина даже не замечает его присутствия. Однако она заговорила, не глядя на Альдо, но обращаясь к нему, поясняя, что делает:  
— Вот это черный опал. Можно использовать кварцит, но этот камень лучше. Более чуткий к магии.  
Она обмакнула кисточку в плошку с густой красной жидкостью и тонким кончиком нарисовала на камешке символ — круг с точкой посредине.  
— Древний знак, означает «закрытые ворота» или «стену» — он не пускает магию к тебе.  
Она говорила короткими рублеными фразами, ничего лишнего, только самую суть — материалы, знаки, их свойства и применение. В тот день она сделала около десятка разных амулетов — для защиты, для силы, от болезней и от сглазов. Альдо внимательно наблюдал за ее работой, запоминая каждое слово. Он всегда считал, что ведьмы и колдуны редко раскрывают свои секреты, но это женщина делилась с ним охотно. Может, потому что доверяла ему, а может, ей было все равно, и она просто не видела ничего сакрального в своей нехитрой работе. Когда Альдо увидел ее в следующий раз, она окинула его равнодушным взглядом, будто и не узнала, и больше ничего не рассказывала. Альдо мог бы о многом ее расспросить, многому научиться, но не стал. Знания, что она ему дала, были бесценным даром. С годами Альдо открыл много новых материалов и их свойств, выучил новые магические символы, и все же в тот день в доме ведьмы он узнал больше, чем за всю свою дальнейшую жизнь.  
Теперь изготовление оберегов стало для него привычным занятием. Он работал очень сосредоточенно, четко и быстро, и уже через час на коленях у него лежало четыре новых оберега.  
Два он повязал себе рядом со старыми браслетами, несколько раз обмотал шнурок вокруг запястья и затянул узел зубами сначала на правой руке, потом на левой. Два других предназначались Найвину. Без лишних слов Альдо схватил его за руку, задрал рукав и ловко обмотал браслет вокруг запястья, а потом, придерживая зубами один конец шнурка, завязал хитроумный узел. Так же быстро он расправился и с амулетом на левой руке.  
— Ну вот, готово! — сказал Альдо, довольно осматривая свою работу.  
— И ты уверен, что эти побрякушки спасут нас от магии? — недоверчиво спросил Найвин.  
— Надеюсь. Я не знаю, какая магия ограждает проход в горах, — признался Альдо, — вот поэтому нужно использовать любую защиту, какая есть. Поверь, я сделал все, что можно.  
Найвин ему верил, но все же с сомнением разглядывал свои новые украшения.

***

«Усталый путник» был последним постоялым двором на пути Найвина и Альдо к горам. Назавтра им предстояло свернуть с Большого Тракта, чтобы найти тайную дорогу, если она существует, покинуть знакомые места и отправиться навстречу неизвестности.  
Найвин все еще сомневался в существовании тайной тропки, которую охраняет магия, хотя Альдо убеждал, что, так или иначе, они ее найдут. Найвину же начинало казаться, что тот знает намного меньше, чем делает вид, а его вылазка в храм едва не обернулась крупными неприятностями. Да, Альдо умел готовить снадобье, избавлявшее от боли (к счастью, Найвин пока не знал, что после стычки в храме порошка для приготовления осталось не так много), а вот в том, что может разобраться и справиться с любой магией, которая встретится им на пути, Альдо не сумел его убедить.  
Найвин мрачно пережевывал свой ужин, жаркое из оленины было жестковатым и пересоленным, но приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Это последний их настоящий ужин, дальше придется питаться тем, что они добудут сами, и Найвин подозревал, что охотиться ему придется одному. Ни лука, ни копья у Альдо не было. Разве что он умеет ставить какие-то хитрые магические ловушки для зайцев. Найвин мрачно усмехнулся. Во время путешествия его настроение часто менялось, и все же он старался оставаться в бодром расположении духа, но этим вечером его все раздражало, потому он старался поменьше говорить с Альдо. Тот не возражал — он привык к одиночеству и молчанию и не нуждался в собеседнике. Альдо почти не притронулся к жаркому, он отщипывал хлеб маленькими кусочками и медленно их пережевывал.  
— Добрые господа, подайте бедному слепому старику, — попросил нищий в лохмотьях, подходя к их столу и протягивая шляпу, на дне которой лежала пара медяков. Неподвижный взгляд его выцветших глаз уставился в пустоту.  
— Проваливай, попрошайка, — мрачно рыкнул Найвин.  
— Всего лишь одну монетку, — взмолился нищий, — не дайте пропасть с голоду…  
Найвин ухватился за меч, лежащий рядом на лавке, и, несмотря на слепоту, нищий все понял и быстро исчез.  
Альдо усмехнулся.  
— Надо же, а я думал, благородный лорд Кэвиш защищает всех сирых и убогих.  
— Можешь насмехаться, а я не собираюсь подавать этому пройдохе. Два года назад я останавливался на этом постоялом дворе и, клянусь тебе, этот самый старик и тогда просил милостыню, только был не слепым, а безногим.  
Альдо улыбнулся, будто услышал забавную шутку.  
— Значит, это твой давний знакомый? — проговорил он задумчиво. В глазах загорелся огонек. — Дай-ка мне медяк.  
— Что ты задумал? — спросил Найвин, однако достал монету.  
— Эй, старик, — крикнул Альдо в спину нищему, который уже ошивался у другого стола, — хочешь медяк?  
Старик безошибочно повернулся к нему и, словно увидев монетку в руке Альдо, затрусил к его столу.  
— Чем могу служить, добрый господин? — подобострастно спросил он.  
— Мой друг вспомнил, что видел тебя здесь пару лет назад.  
— Быть такого не может, — испуганно проговорил нищий, — вы меня с кем-то спутали.  
— Хватит прикидываться, — прикрикнул Найвин, — и не притворяйся, я знаю, что ты не слепой.  
Старик повернул к нему лицо, и взгляд его теперь был ясным.  
— Каждый зарабатывает, как может, — ничуть не смутившись, сказал нищий и развел руками.  
— Я дам тебе две монеты, если ты ответишь на мои вопросы, — предложил Альдо.  
Найвин взглянул на него с упреком.  
— Угостите меня кружкой пива, и я расскажу вам все, что хотите, добрые господа!  
Нищий бесцеремонно уселся на лавку по другую сторону стола. Пусть его одежда превратилась в лохмотья, но от него хотя бы не воняло. Да и стариком он теперь не выглядел, его возраст и немощь были таким же притворством, как слепота. Альдо усмехнулся, подал знак прислужнику, чтобы тот принес еще пива.  
Отхлебнув пива, нищий довольно рыгнул, глаза заблестели, щеки над кустистой бородой зарумянилось.  
— Место тут неплохое, скажу я вам, — поделился он. — Правда, постояльцы порой скупятся, не то что вы, добрые господа. Зато есть крыша над головой, и хозяин позволяет мне собирать объедки со столов.  
— Нам не интересно слушать твои россказни, — рявкнул Найвин.  
Нищий испуганно сжался.  
— Почему же, очень интересно, — возразил Альдо. — Дай-ка мне еще медяк.  
— Что ты задумал? — тихо спросил Найвин, но монету все же достал.  
Альдо улыбнулся, призывая довериться ему.  
— Скажи мне, мой хороший друг, — сказал он, протягивая нищему монету, — как тебя зовут?  
— Янси, добрый господин.  
Он проворно схватил монету и спрятал где-то в складках одежды.  
— Расскажи мне вот что, Янси. Раз уж ты тут давно обретаешься, значит, слышал много интересных историй от путников.  
— Постояльцы обычно не больно-то разговорчивы, — проворчал Янси, — но иногда кто-нибудь, выпив лишнего, рад свободным ушам. А я всегда готов послушать хорошую историю.  
Альдо кивнул.  
— Тогда скажи мне, слышал ли ты что-нибудь о тайной тропе в горах?  
Улыбка сползла с лица Янси, он скрестил пальцы и помахал перед собой, словно защищаясь от дурного знака.  
— Боги вас помилуют, добрый господин, чего это вам в голову взбрело?  
Альдо продолжал довольно улыбаться.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, о чем я говорю, правда? Расскажи все, что тебе известно.  
Его голос звучал как-то вкрадчиво, Найвин никогда не видел его таким раскованным, полным уверенности в себе. Кажется, Альдо действительно напал на след или ему так казалось. Без лишних напоминаний Найвин сунул руку в карман и достал еще одну монету, на этот раз бронзовую. Глаза Янси жадно заблестели. Он схватил монету.  
— Ну хорошо, — покорно согласился он. — Останавливался тут несколько лет назад один сумасшедший. Я сперва не прочухал, он был щедрый, общительный, тоже пивом меня угостил. Потом начал рассказывать, что ищет попутчика, мол, направляется он в сказочную страну, что лежит за горами, где ждут его несметные сокровища. Я тогда сказал, что не слыхал ни про какую страну, и он все выдумывает, а этот безумец ответил, что знает тайную тропку в горах, и если я пойду с ним, то он готов щедро поделиться. — Янси снова помахал перед лицом скрещенными пальцами. — Другой, может быть, и купился бы, только я не дурак. Глаза у этого парня были нехорошие… как будто темная пелена на них. Думаю, он был проклят.  
Альдо равнодушно отмахнулся.  
— Что он сказал про тропу?  
— Когда я ему не поверил, он мне рассказал, что если свернуть с Большого Тракта в том месте, где растет пятирукое дерево, а потом пойти точно на запад, туда, где над горами восходит Малая Звезда Перх, то можно выйти как раз к тому самому месту, где лежит тайная тропка. Только чтобы увидеть ее, надо посмотреть сквозь особую стекляшку, — Янси передернуло, — хотел мне ее даже показать. Но лучше держаться подальше от всех этих магических штучек, скажу я вам. От них одна беда. — Тут он заинтересованно посмотрел на своих собеседников. — А вы никак тоже ищете сокровища, добрые господа?  
Альдо снова улыбнулся, и эта улыбка выглядела угрожающей и опасной.  
— Это тебе знать не обязательно. — Он вынул из-за пазухи один из своих амулетов и покрутил между пальцами. — А вот что тебе нужно знать: мы странствующие волшебники. И если ты кому-то проболтаешься об этом разговоре, я обязательно узнаю, и тогда нашлю на тебя настоящую слепоту.  
Янси вытаращил глаза, потом вскочил из-за стола и, замахав перед собой руками, попятился. Натолкнулся на какого-то посетителя.  
— Проваливай, отродье, — рассердился тот и оттолкнул нищего.  
Янси упал на задницу, поднялся на колени и быстро пополз прочь из обеденного зала.  
— Ты нам очень помог, Янси, — крикнул ему вслед Альдо.  
Он выглядел таким довольным, что едва сдерживал смех. Найвин, глядя на него, тоже не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Ну ты даешь!  
— Кажется, мы узнали то, что хотели, — Альдо довольно улыбнулся.  
— Ты думаешь, ему можно верить? Кажется, за монету он готов сочинить любую историю, которую ты хочешь услышать.  
— Не похоже, что он ее сочинил, — убежденно сказал Альдо. — Видел, как он испугался? Я уверен, что он говорил правду.  
В этот раз Найвин готов был ему поверить, наверное, потому что ему хотелось. Сегодня Альдо открылся ему с новой стороны. Он мог не только воровать, открывать замки и делать магические амулеты, но и добиваться результата хитростью. Кажется, Найвин начал понимать, почему тот стал таким успешным вором.  
— Как ты догадался, что ему что-то известно?  
— В моем ремесле важны не только инструменты, но и знания. Нужно расспрашивать, прислушиваться, собирать даже самые невероятные сплетни. И как я выяснил, самые лучшие осведомители — это проститутки и попрошайки. Просто подумал, если кому что-то известно, так это местному попрошайке.  
— Пятирукое дерево, — пробормотал Найвин, — как мы его найдем?  
— Уверен, мы его не пропустим, — сказал Альдо.

Альдо оказался прав — дерево они заметили сразу же. Оно стояло почти у самой дороги. Короткий толстый ствол и пять торчащих вверх ветвей, похожих на растопыренные костлявые пальцы.  
Они двинулись в путь с первыми лучами солнца. Альдо убедил Найвина, что лошадей придется оставить. «Неизвестно, с чем придется столкнуться в пути. Что если придется бросить их где-то посреди дороги?».  
Найвину не хотелось расставаться со своим чалым жеребцом по кличке Огонек, который сопровождал его во многих путешествиях, но пришлось признать правоту Альдо. Что если лошади не смогут пройти по горной тропе или сломают ноги? Он хорошо заплатил конюху, чтобы тот ухаживал за лошадьми до их возвращения, но самого не отпускали сомнения, что сюда они больше не вернутся.  
Все необходимое для путешествия было уложено в вещевые мешки, к которым приторочили спальные одеяла. Найвин прикрепил за спиной охотничий лук и колчан со стрелами. И налегке они двинулись в путь.  
«Усталый путник» остался в трех часах ходьбы позади, когда они заметили дерево. Свернув с проторенной дороги, путешественники направились по полю, заросшему густой травой по колено, на запад к проглядывающей на горизонте синей полосе гор.  
***  
Чтобы добраться до Стены Хагадеш, им потребовалось три дня. Поля сменились каменистой равниной, густые березовые и еловые рощи остались позади, их встречали величественные сосны и маленькие колючие кустарники, растущие между камней. Идти становилось все труднее, здесь не было ни дорог, ни протоптанных троп, приходилось выбирать путь между острых камней, торчащих из земли, огибать громадные валуны. Чем выше они поднимались, тем труднее давался каждый вздох. Воздух становился холоднее, по ночам завывал ветер, и, устраиваясь на ночлег, они ближе ложились друг к другу и плотнее кутались в одеяло.  
Небо в горах было необычайно темным и чистым. Звезды горели на нем, словно осколки бриллиантов. И ярче всех горела их путеводная звезда Перх, которая вела на запад. Альдо время от времени сверялся с компасом и картой, чтобы убедиться, что они идут в правильном направлении.  
И вот на исходе третьего дня горы встали перед ними черной стеной — голые скалы с острыми гранями и вершинами, теряющимися в облаках. Путники молча смотрели, придавленные их мощью и безжизненным величием.  
Найвин думал, даже если они найдут дорогу, то погибнут там, потому что в этих горах выжить невозможно. Его взгляд скользил по преграждавшей путь сплошной черной стене, натыкаясь на узкие трещинки и разломы, но не находил ничего похожего на тропинку, ущелье или пещеру, сквозь которую они могли пройти.  
— Похоже, мы вышли не в том месте. Либо попрошайка соврал, — с отчаянием произнес Найвин.  
Дорога к горам его утомила, и в голосе все чаще проскальзывали раздраженные нотки. Воодушевления, которое охватило его после вечера в «Усталом путнике», как ни бывало. А ведь они даже не приступили к самой сложной части их путешествия. Альдо же, напротив, выглядел уверенным и спокойным.  
— Нет, мы шли, точно ориентируясь по звезде и компасу. Место то самое, — ответил он.  
От его довольного тона Найвин скривился.  
— Тогда почему я не вижу никакого прохода сквозь горы?  
— Потому что ты смотришь обычными глазами, — Альдо мягко улыбнулся, словно говорил с неразумным ребенком. — Помнишь, Янси рассказывал, что путник упоминал особую стекляшку, сквозь которую надо смотреть?  
Конечно же, об этом Найвин позабыл.  
— А у тебя есть такая стекляшка? — спросил он с надеждой.  
— Может, и не такая, как у того путника, но думаю, она подойдет.  
На этот раз самодовольство в его голосе воодушевило Найвина. Альдо опустился на колено, развязал тесемки своего мешка, который казался Найвину бездонным, и начал рыться там. На свет он извлек маленький мешочек из вытертого бархата. Внутри оказалась небольшая линза — в полмизинца в поперечнике, выпуклая с двух сторон, с неровными краями и царапинками на стекле. Выглядела вещь не очень внушительно.  
— Это особая линза, помогает видеть истинное обличие предметов или людей, на которых наведены иллюзии, — объяснил Альдо.  
— Где же ты раздобыл эту чудную вещицу? — с сарказмом спросил Найвин.  
— Украл у одного мага, конечно же.  
Альдо подул на линзу, осторожно зажал между большим и указательным пальцем и посмотрел сквозь нее. Потом вынул из того же мешочка обрезок бархатной ткани, аккуратно протер стекло и вновь поднес его к глазу. Он щурился и крутил линзу, пытаясь найти правильный угол.  
— Вот, посмотри, — он протянул линзу Найвину. — Только не трогай стекло. Возьми за края и поднеси ее к левому глазу.  
Найвин осторожно взял стекляшку, боясь, как бы она не выскользнула из рук, зажмурился и посмотрел сквозь нее. Ему показалось, что ничего не изменилось, разве что горы стали чуть ближе — все та же гранитная порода с вкраплениями слюды, сверкающей на солнце, почти отвесная стена с острыми гранями, впадинками и трещинами, но без какого-либо намека на проход или пещеру, сквозь которую они могли хотя бы протиснуть руку, не то что пройти целиком.  
— Я ничего не вижу, — раздраженно сказал Найвин.  
— Попробуй чуть повернуть линзу, — посоветовал Альдо, — ты должен уловить легкое мерцание, похожее на дрожание воздуха в жаркий день.  
Как только Альдо это сказал, Найвин что-то заметил — в одном месте воздух как будто дрожал.  
— Что-то вижу, — пробормотал он.  
— Теперь замри и внимательно приглядись к этому месту.  
Найвин уставился в одну точку. Ему казалось, он что-то видит сквозь дрожащее марево, потом все снова скрывала гранитная стена, но тут же она как будто тускнела, становилась прозрачной, и за ней появлялось нечто темное… темный пролом, похожий на разрез, рассекающий сплошную стену.  
— Кажется, я что-то вижу, — возбужденно проговорил Найвин, — похоже на трещину, довольно глубокую… да, там узкое ущелье в скалах!  
— Это и есть тропа.  
Найвин опустил линзу и сияющими глазами посмотрел на Альдо.  
— Это потрясающе!  
— Всего лишь магический трюк, — сдержано заметил тот, словно речь шла о каком-то пустяке.  
— Значит, мы должны пройти сквозь этот разлом? — Найвин вновь поднес линзу к глазам. Теперь, когда он увидел проход, больше не мог его потерять. Там, в его глубине, таилась чернота, более темная и густая, чем сама скала. От нее веяло угрозой. — Уверен, что это безопасно?  
— Нет, — признался Альдо. — Я не знаю, что нас ждет с той стороны. Но это та самая дорога, по которой мы должны пройти.  
— Что ж, тогда вперед! — бодро сказал Найвин.  
Сквозь стекло горы казались ближе, но добраться до них они сумели лишь вечером. Альдо решил, что в сумерках не стоит входить в ущелье, и Найвин рад был с ним согласиться.  
Они устроились на ночлег в стороне от тропы, поужинали остатками вяленого мяса и легли спать, слушая ветер, завывающий в вышине. Найвин долго не мог уснуть, его словно притягивал узкий коридор между скал. Ночью он проснулся, завернувшись в одеяло, поднялся и подошел поближе, вглядываясь в черноту провала. Теперь ему не нужно было магическое стекло, чтобы разглядеть его. Там в глубине было нечто — оно одновременно притягивало и пугало.  
Утром Найвин чувствовал себя усталым, казалось, он почти не спал — сон приходил к нему урывками. Альдо, как обычно, выглядел отдохнувшим и сосредоточенным. Казалось, его ничто не может вывести из себя. Они позавтракали сухарями, Найвин выпил утреннее лекарство, и спустя несколько мгновений они уже были готовы тронуться в путь.  
Узкий проход в скале напоминал темный переулок Фольма, только отвесные стены тянулись до самого неба, а их вершины терялись в облаках.  
Они замерли у входа в ущелье, как два ребенка, которые боятся спуститься в темный подвал. Найвин подавил желание взять Альдо за руку. Тот сам тронул его за локоть.  
— Ты можешь почувствовать что-то странное, когда будешь проходить, — предупредил он, — как будто что-то не пускает тебя. Это магия попытается тебя задержать. Не обращай внимания, на тебе защитные амулеты, потому она не сможет причинить тебе вреда.  
Он говорил спокойно и уверенно, но все же где-то там, в глубине его глаз, Найвин увидел тень сомнения.  
— Хорошо. Пойдем, — решительно сказал он.  
И они шагнули к ущелью. Казалось, что стены чуть расступились, пропуская их внутрь, а потом сомкнулись за спиной. Ветер над головой свистел и выл, как раненый зверь, мелкие камешки с шорохом скатывались вниз.  
Воздух как будто сгущался и твердел, и каждый шаг давался труднее предыдущего. На языке Найвина появился кисловатый привкус, волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он ощутил кожей покалывание, сначала легкое, почти незаметное, но оно становилось все сильнее. Заныли зубы и глаза. Найвин зажмурился и стиснул челюсти. Стало чуть легче, но его не оставляло ощущение, будто что-то мешает ему. Он всем телом чувствовал, как нечто окружает его, стараясь схватить, но никак не может удержать. Ноги стали тяжелыми, вязли в густом воздухе, как в трясине. Шею и запястья обхватило горячим кольцом. Найвин открыл глаза, задрал рукав и посмотрел на амулет, который Альдо повязал ему на левую руку. Символы и руны, нанесенные красным маслом, теперь горели, как расплавленный металл. Именно от браслетов исходило тепло, опоясавшее руку Найвина, но оно было не обжигающим, а приятным.  
Найвин посмотрел на Альдо и заметил, что браслеты, виднеющиеся из-под рукавов его куртки, тоже светятся. В этот миг ему стало стыдно, что он сомневался в Альдо и его амулетах, не веря в их силу, считая бесполезными игрушками. Они и в самом деле работали — прямо сейчас они защищали его от чего-то невидимого и враждебного, что пыталось его удержать. Найвин представил, что было бы, сунься он в этот проход без защиты — его бы просто раздавило, как пустую яичную скорлупу. Он снова крепко зажмурился.  
Браслеты защищали их от магии, но все же не могли избавить от неприятных ощущений. Когда Найвину казалось, что глаза вот-вот вывалятся из глазниц, а зубы раскрошатся, все прекратилось. Он открыл глаза и огляделся. Узкий проход остался позади, и теперь им открылась широкая тропинка. Она полого взбиралась вверх, уводя их все дальше, и петляла, теряясь за поворотом. Впереди были лишь скалы и камни, поросшие заплатками мха и колючим кустарником со скрюченными ветками. Они прошли сквозь неприступную преграду, но Найвин чувствовал, что их ждет тяжелый переход через горы.

***  
Путешествие в горах оказалось легче, чем ожидал Найвин. Тот, кто скрыл магией проход в скалах, знал, что здесь пролегает отличная дорога. Горы вплотную подступали в том месте, где путники пересекли магический барьер, а потом расступались, открывая каменистую низину. Дорога шла под уклон, торчащих из земли скальных обломков и валунов попадалось все меньше, неровное каменистое основание сменилось твердым сланцем, и идти стало намного легче.  
Неприятные ощущения, что они испытали при переходе через магический барьер, больше не возвращались, но порой они чувствовали, как кожу покалывает, а глаза вибрируют в глазницах, и символы на браслетах все время светились красным. Заметив это в первый раз, Найвин спросил с тревогой:  
— Мы ведь миновали барьер, почему это до сих пор происходит?  
— Это место наполнено магией, — ответил Альдо. — Она повсюду, в воздухе, в земле, даже в самом маленьком камешке, вот мы ее и чувствуем.  
Мрачный серо-черный пейзаж остался позади, теперь его расцвечивали зеленые пятна карликовых сосен и яркие краски минералов. Запрятанная меж гор низина напоминала раскрытую шкатулку с сокровищами: открытые залежи породы блестели вкраплениями слюды и кварца, вспыхивали искорками золота, серебра и железа, плотные черные пласты каменного угля сменялись белоснежными полосами мрамора, горный хрусталь и самоцветы, вырастали из камней кристаллами, похожими на диковинные цветы. Сокровища валялись прямо под ногами, глаза разбегались от этого нетронутого великолепия, о котором почти никто не знал. Найвин с широко раскрытыми глазами любовался этой красотой.  
— Здесь просто восхитительно!  
Альдо поднял с земли грязный бледно-желтый камень.  
— Топаз, — заметил он. — Даже необработанный этот камень очень силен.  
Он обтер его от пыли и убрал в карман. Когда-нибудь у него будет время поработать над камнем, чтобы использовать его в каком-нибудь амулете. Альдо подумал, что здесь неисчислимое множество таких камней, и в каждом живет магия. Если бы только у него было время изучить эту долину…  
— Как ты думаешь, за этими сокровищами охотился тот парень, о котором говорил Янси? — восхищенно озираясь, спросил Найвин.  
Альдо лишь пожал плечами.  
— Кто знает… Может, его не волновали залежи драгоценных камней и металлов. Здесь столько магии! На его месте меня бы не интересовало ничто иное!  
Найвин посмотрел на него с легкой усмешкой.  
— Ну конечно! Тебя ведь не волнует ни золото, ни драгоценности, ни вкусная еда, ни секс, ни иные развлечения. Привлекает ли тебя хоть что-то из простых человеческих радостей?  
— Конечно, привлекает, — ответил Альдо с загадочной улыбкой. — Ну, может, в меньшей степени, чем других.  
Нечасто можно было увидеть того Альдо, который скрывался под прочным панцирем из равнодушия и отчуждения, и потому Найвин особенно ценил такие моменты. Ему хотелось узнать об Альдо как можно больше.  
— А ты когда-нибудь влюблялся? — вдруг спросил он, заранее ожидая, что Альдо не станет отвечать.  
— Нет, не пришлось, — безмятежно ответил тот, словно речь шла о чем-то незначительном.  
— Тогда ты многое упустил в своей жизни, — пошутил Найвин.  
— А ты сам влюблялся?  
— О да! И много раз!  
— Значит, все это были не настоящие чувства. Иначе, почему все кончилось тем, что ты прыгаешь в постель к абсолютным незнакомцам?  
Найвин рассмеялся.  
— Ты меня уел! Влюбленностей было много, но настоящей любви… Думаю, что я тоже многое упустил в своей жизни. В этом мы похожи. — Его лицо вдруг стало серьезным. — Как думаешь, мы с тобой… — он не знал, что хотел сказать. «Могли бы стать друзьями», «могли бы быть вместе»?  
Закончить ему не дал глухой гул, скатившийся с верхушек гор. Они ощутили под ногами сильный толчок, словно сама земля пошатнулась. Камни посыпались со склонов, в небе пронзительно закричали птицы.  
— Что это? Землетрясение? — тревожно спросил Найвин.  
— Не знаю, — Альдо тоже выглядел взволнованным. — Возможно, это как-то связано с магией, наполняющей это место. Поспешим, не будем задерживаться.  
Волнение ушло, и на его лицо вновь легла привычная непроницаемая маска.  
— Та долина, которую мы ищем, уже близко? — нетерпеливо спросил Найвин.  
Альдо по привычке пожал плечами, словно его это не волновало. Время от времени они сверялись с компасом, чтобы убедиться, что идут в верном направлении. Когда они миновали Стену Хагадеш, изображение на карте действительно изменилось. В каменистую низину, по которой они сейчас шли, врывался клин зеленой равнины. Ее окружали поросшие густым лесом холмы, а дальше путь преграждал каньон, глубокий и уродливый, словно шрам на прекрасном лике долины. Их дорога лежала через мост, пересекающий каньон, и где-то там дальше, словно еще одна шкатулка, полная драгоценностей, их ждала долина Гизальса, но с тех пор, как карта перестала показывать хотя бы смутно знакомые и обжитые людьми места, определять расстояния по ней становилось очень сложно. Путь до моста мог занять и неделю, и две, а время стремительно утекало. Альдо знал, что с этим противником они не в силах бороться, а раз изменить ничего нельзя, то не стоит и беспокоиться. Если все получится, они успеют, если же нет — ничего не поделаешь. Порой Найвина начинала бесить такая покорность судьбе. Он был слишком деятельным и неспокойным, чтобы смириться и просто ждать, и то, что он признавал правоту Альдо, бесило еще больше. Но они уже миновали важную часть пути, а это многое значит.  
Ручейки, стекающие с горных склонов, на карте тонкими линиями собирались в широкую полосу реки, которая стекала в безымянную долину, и если верить компасу, скоро они выйдут на берег и будут двигаться по нему какое-то время, пока не придет время повернуть на север, чтобы выйти к мосту. Пусть это не конец их путешествия, а лишь промежуточная цель, но, по крайней мере, она была реальной и понятной, это успокоило Найвина, и он почувствовал прилив сил, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
Спустя несколько часов они снова ощутили дрожание земли. Каменистая низина, полная природных сокровищ осталась позади, и теперь они шагали по живописной долине. Яркость зелени и буйство красок цветов, бабочек и птиц навевали на мысль, что и здесь не обошлось без магии. Это место казалось слишком прекрасным, чтобы быть настоящим. Альдо чувствовал в нем какую-то фальшь, как будто ловушка, замаскированная красивой картинкой. Он не мог точно определить, в чем заключаются его опасения, просто чувствовал, что нужно быть начеку и постоянно напоминал об этом Найвину. Тот всегда готов был ринуться в бой, если видел опасность, но туманные предостережения Альдо лишь сбивали с толку. Он мог сражаться с реальным врагом, а не с неясными ощущениями.  
— Мы ступили на территорию, где властвует магия, — говорил Альдо. — Тут может случиться все, что угодно…  
Этого было недостаточно, чтобы определить, откуда исходит опасность, но на всякий случай Найвин обнажил меч, хотя не мог представить, как меч поможет справиться с дрожью под ногами.  
Земля снова качнулась, потом еще и еще, словно под ней пробежала сильная волна. Птицы испуганно загомонили на ветках, листья зашелестели, словно предостерегая путников: «Берегитесь, берегитесь, оно приближается».  
— Что это? Что происходит? — вскрикнул Найвин.  
— Я не знаю, — растерянно проговорил Альдо.  
И тут по земле у его ног пробежала трещина, края ее все дальше разъезжались в разные стороны, разделяя Альдо и Найвина, огромные куски земли посыпались в открывшийся провал. Альдо отступил назад и упал, споткнувшись о какую-то кочку. Приподнявшись на локтях, он увидел, как нечто ужасное поднимается из расселины. Огромные, истекающие слизью отростки, похожие на щупальца невиданного моллюска, вырвались из-под земли и потянулись в поисках добычи. Те, что поменьше, с утолщениями на концах, похожими на слепые глаза, шарили по траве, словно выискивая жертву; большие, толщиной с ногу взрослого мужчины, топорщась в разные стороны, извивались, бились, словно в конвульсиях, раскидывая в разные стороны комья земли, камни и вырванные с корнями кусты и мелкие деревья.  
Найвин смотрел на чудовище, раскрыв рот и выпучив глаза.  
— Не стой! — крикнул ему Альдо. — Беги!  
Словно услышав его голос, тонкие отростки замерли, подняв уродливое подобие головы, а толстые, как по команде, ринулись к обнаруженной добыче. Альдо побежал, но тут что-то попалось ему под ногу, он упал и понял, что ему преградило дорогу одно из щупалец. Оно обвилось вокруг лодыжки, а другое, побольше, обхватило бедро. Два огромных отростка перехватили его поперек туловища и начали сжимать. Альдо чувствовал, как воздух покидает легкие, он беззвучно раскрыл рот, глаза вылезли из орбит. Щупальца были покрыты густой зеленоватой слизью, которая пропитывала одежду насквозь и обжигала кожу. Перед глазами темнело, но он заметил, что схватившие его отростки, пусть и твердые на ощупь, но прозрачные, как стекло, и сквозь кожу видно, как внутри по сосудам бежит зеленая слизь и какая-то желтовато-бурая жидкость, похожая на гной. Его замутило.  
— Отпусти его, сволочь! — крикнул Найвин, перерубая мечом отросток, опутавший живот Альдо.  
Конечно же, Найвин не послушался Альдо и не стал спасаться бегством. Теперь, когда опасность стала реальной, пусть и выглядела так странно, он знал, что нужно делать — сражаться с чудовищем и выручать своего напарника.  
Отрубленные щупальца извивались на земле, издавали странные, похожие на шипение звуки. Зеленая слизь темнела, и трава, на которую она лилась, тут же съеживалась. Но сколько бы Найвин не орудовал мечом, из пролома в земле выползали все новые и новые щупальца, они вырастали, словно головы чудовищной гидры из сказки. Но больше они не грозились расплющить Альдо. Тот сбросил отрубленные куски чудовища со своего тела, вынул из-за пояса нож и обрезал тонкие отростки, опутавшие его ноги. Найвин, окруженный щупальцами чудовища и размахивающий мечом, был похож на героя из мифов. Альдо уже видел его в деле, но стычку с бандитами в Фольме нельзя было считать настоящим боем. А теперь Альдо ясно видел, что этот мальчишка, пусть испорченный и избалованный, был истинным воином. Только одним мечом тварь не одолеть. Это существо не просто питалось магией, наполняющей это место, оно было воплощением магии.  
Легкие все еще горели от нехватки воздуха, кожу раздраженно покалывало, а колени подгибались, но трясущимися руками Альдо сумел развязать свой мешок и отыскать шкатулку.  
Черный флакон в ней нашелся сразу, не пришлось прибегать к мысленному поиску. Альдо вынул пробку, в нос ударил резкий удушливый запах. Он плеснул несколько капель на щупальца, которые уже сжимались плотным кольцом вокруг Найвина. Как только черная с золотистыми искорками жидкость попала на то, что заменяло кожу этому чудищу, оно истошно завизжало — рта у него не было, и казалось, что это звук издает каждый отросток. Они все были живыми, но в то же время являлись частью какого-то существа, обитающего под землей. Альдо подобрался поближе к трещине, уворачиваясь от извивающихся щупалец. Они снова пытались схватить его за ногу, но ослепленные зельем, могли лишь беспомощно извиваться в траве. Альдо мог видеть, как жидкость в сосудах окрашивается черным.  
Он упал на колени, заглянув в провал, но тут же отвел взгляд. Там в глубине за сплетением щупалец и конечностей, он увидел нечто громадное с множеством глаз, ртов и зубов, очень жуткое и голодное. Но Альдо не нужно было смотреть на чудовище, чтобы справиться с ним. Он лишь надеялся, что сумеет все сделать правильно.  
Черная жидкость в его флаконе была кровью дракона или какого-то иного древнего магического создания, конечно, разбавленная эликсирами, зельями и кровью многих магов, через которых она прошла. Эта была очень древняя и мощная смесь, Альдо стоило больших трудов ее раздобыть, и потом она не раз выручала его в борьбе с чудовищами, которых насылали на него волшебники. Теперь ее осталось совсем мало, но некогда было сожалеть о растраченном сокровище. Альдо зажмурился, прошептал про себя несколько слов, не заклинание, а всего лишь простую мантру, помогавшую собраться с силами, и, не открывая глаз, швырнул флакон вниз, надеясь, что тот упадет прямо в пасть чудовищу, и сразу же отскочил от обрыва. Раздался грохот, словно в недрах земли что-то взорвалось, вслед за ним послышался истошный визг. Фонтан слизи, ошметков полупрозрачной плоти и черной жижи вырвался из расселины, окатив Альдо с ног до головы. Альдо упал на спину, но тут же приподнялся на локтях, глядя, как щупальца, с которыми сражался Найвина, отпускают его, съеживаются и отползают назад, втягиваясь обратно в провал.  
Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. О случившемся напоминала лишь взрыхленная куча земли да засохшие куски серой плоти, оставшиеся от отрубленных конечностей твари. Найвин, тоже перемазанный с ног до головы липкой гадостью, шатаясь и опираясь на меч, как на клюку, подошел к Альдо. Вид у него был ошеломленный.  
— Адская задница! — воскликнул он. — Ну и тварь! Я думал, нам конец!  
— Да, мы едва не попались. К счастью, я вовремя вспомнил про одно магическое средство, — сдержано заметил Альдо, хотя сам едва оправился от потрясения.  
— Твои фокусы не перестают меня удивлять, — пробормотал Найвин. Его сильнее потрясло не нападение твари, а то, как лихо Альдо с ней расправился. — С такой штукой нам не страшны никакие чудовища.  
Он стряхнул с лица комок слизи и поморщился. Кожу уже перестало жечь, но ощущения покрывающей ее липкой гадости было отвратительным.  
— К сожалению, я истратил на эту тварь весь запас своего волшебного снадобья, — печально сказал Альдо, поднимаясь на землю.  
— Ну, уверен, в твоем мешке всегда найдется что-то подходящее, — улыбнулся Найвин. Он подошел поближе и спросил с тревогой: — Ну, ты как? Не ранен?  
— Нет, со мной все в порядке. Мечтаю только о том, чтобы смыть с себя эту дрянь. А ты?  
— Мечтаю о том же! — бодро ответил Найвин. — Давай поскорее доберемся до реки. И надеюсь, где-нибудь поблизости не засела еще одна подобная тварь.  
Альдо надеялся на то же. Второй такой схватки им не вынести.  
К их счастью, река оказалась совсем близко. Едва завидев между деревьев блеск воды, они припустили бегом, на ходу стаскивая с себя одежду, и, запрыгнув в воду, сразу же погрузились в нее с головой. Найвин испытывал почти чувственное удовольствие. Все, о чем он сейчас мечтал — кусок мыла и жесткая мочалка, но и без них было хорошо. Вода смывала не только слизь чудовища, но и грязь, скопившуюся на их телах за время путешествия. Найвин уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз удавалось так тщательно помыться. Они плескались и терли кожу до тех пор, пока она не покраснела. Потом постирали одежду и разложили ее сушиться на траве.  
Еще раз окунувшись, Найвин вылез на берег и устроился рядом с лежащим на травке Альдо. Теперь он наконец-то смог удовлетворить любопытство и как следует разглядеть своего попутчика. Пусть его личность все еще оставалось загадкой, зато тело сейчас было полностью обнажено, и Найвин мог хорошо его рассмотреть. Оно было худым, жилистым и гибким, с крепкими мускулами, ловкими конечностями. Тело не воина, а ловкого воришки, который лазает по стенам и веревкам, забирается в дома, крадется в темных переулках. Но Найвину оно нравилось. Он отметил, что Альдо хорош собой, так он всякий раз оценивал любого парня, привлекшего его внимание. Но сейчас его больше занимало другое. Запястья Альдо были увиты самодельными амулетами, несколько шнурков опутывали его лодыжки, а один был повязан вокруг пояса. На шее на шнурках и цепочках висела целая гроздь амулетов, кулонов и несколько ключей разных форм и размеров. Но самыми удивительными были рисунки, покрывавшие его плечи и грудь — разные магические символы сплетались в причудливый орнамент.  
— Вижу, на твоем теле осталось совсем немного места для новых украшений, — усмехнулся Найвин.  
Альдо поцокал языком, не одобряя его насмешки.  
— Это не просто какие-то украшения, каждый символ и амулет обладает смыслом.  
— И их обязательно должно быть так много? — спросил Найвин, продолжая зачарованно разглядывать переплетение черных линий на плечах и руках Альдо. Того совершенно не смущали ни откровенные взгляды Найвина, ни собственная нагота.  
— Каждое новое путешествие оставляет на моем теле какой-то след, — пояснил Альдо. — Это не прихоть, а необходимость. И если потребуется, я увешаюсь амулетами с головы до ног.  
— Если подумать, в этом даже есть что-то привлекательное, — насмешливо заметил Найвин.  
— Самое главное, какую службу они могу мне сослужить. Мне нет дела до привлекательности, — равнодушно ответил Альдо.  
«И напрасно, — подумал Найвин. — Ведь ты сам не знаешь, насколько красив». Он тут же отогнал от себя мечтательные мысли. Он лежал обнаженный рядом с другим обнаженным парнем, который ему нравился, чего не случалось уже долгое время. Ни к чему хорошему этого не могло привести.  
— Ты такой самонадеянный. Каждый раз нарочно дразнишь судьбу. Думаешь, твоя удача безгранична, а защита амулетов всесильна? — поддел Найвин.  
— Вовсе нет, — безмятежно ответил Альдо. — Иногда они помогают, иногда нет. Ведь от твари, что на нас напала, они не защитили. Хотя знаки все время светились, предупреждая о присутствии сильной магии.  
— Это верно. Но если ты знаешь, что есть магия, с которой не можешь справиться, почему же ввязываешься во все это? Я не имею в виду наше путешествие, а вообще, — Найвин крутанул в воздухе пальцами, — зачем этим занимаешься?  
— Я знаю, как сильно рискую, и могу встретить опасность, от которой ничто меня не защитит, но эти амулеты придают мне уверенность. Даже понимая, что каждый раз может стать последним, я просто не могу удержаться, — Альдо чуть застенчиво улыбнулся. — Безграничное любопытство и жажда приключений заставляют меня отправляться в погоню за новым артефактом. Я просто не могу без этого жить.  
В этот момент Альдо был открытым и вдохновленным, он улыбался, а его светлые волосы золотились на солнце, и Найвин залюбовался им. Снова пришел тот редкий момент, когда Альдо чуть приоткрылся ему. Хотелось верить, что это не случайность, не какой-то непонятный порыв, а Альдо хочет поделиться своими чувствами именно с Найвином.  
— Мне казалось, ты должен разделять любовь к риску, — заметил Альдо. — Ты ведь тоже не из тех, кто предпочитает спокойно сидеть на месте.  
— Да, но мои приключения не так опасны для жизни, — улыбнулся Найвин.  
— Разве ты не завсегдатай на рыцарских турнирах? Ведь там люди умирают.  
— Когда-то так и было, но теперь случается редко, и считается скорее несчастным случаем, чем рядовым событием. Однажды я был в настоящем военном походе с моим дедом, — Найвин улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. — Он любит говорить, что только война может сделать из тебя настоящего мужчину. Но его войско было так сильно, что мы наголову разгромили нашего противника и прошли победным маршем по его землям. Я поучаствовал в нескольких настоящих битвах. Сражался вместе с простыми солдатами на поле боя, рисковал, не заботясь о своей жизни, забыв об осторожности. За одну битву дед даже наградил меня своей именной медалью. — Альдо усмехнулся. — Хотя, скорее, для него это был ничего не значащий пустяк, для меня много значило его одобрение, а еще больше — уважение солдат. Это было самое счастливое время, в армии я чувствовал себя на своем месте, там меня считали не беспутным повесой, а сильным и смелым воином, и я знал, что заслужил весь восторг и любовь, которую испытывали ко мне простые солдаты!  
Теперь уже Альдо рассматривал его с искренним интересом. Найвин всегда был легок в общении и открыт, у него была обаятельная улыбка, располагавшая к себе, и теперь Альдо понимал, почему он был так популярен.  
— А ты не такой беспутный, как о тебе говорят, — усмехнулся он. — Тебе лишь нужны мудрые советы и сильная рука, которая станет тебя направлять.  
— И ты готов ею стать? — игриво спросил Найвин.  
— Только на время нашего путешествия, — сурово отрезал Альдо, давая понять, что обмен откровениями окончен.  
Но чем сильнее Альдо старался казаться равнодушным ко всему, тем яснее Найвин видел, насколько показное это безразличие. Они не только привыкли друг другу, совместное приключение сплотило их, и они начали привязываться, как бывает у людей, которые вместе прошли через множество опасностей и вынуждены помогать друг другу, хотят они того или нет. Каким бы независимым не хотел казаться Альдо, он тоже нуждался в друге, с которым можно поделиться самым сокровенным. Но оттого, что этого друга у него не было, по крайней мере, после смерти дяди, Альдо убедил себя и других, что ему никто не нужен. Найвин не знал, откуда ему это стало известно, родные всегда говорили, что он плохо разбирается в людях, а потому им часто пользуются всякие проходимцы, но почему-то насчет Альдо был уверен. Между ними возникла взаимная симпатия, которую Альдо так старательно пытался скрыть. Порой он забывался, и тогда она проявлялась — Альдо казался раскованным и открытым, но стоило сделать шаг навстречу, снова ускользал, прячась под свою броню. Найвин надеялся, что со временем сможет стать для Альдо кем-то по-настоящему близким.  
***  
Они больше не встречали подобных чудовищ, но все же теперь Найвин внял предостережениям Альдо «всегда быть начеку», правда, выражалось это в том, что теперь он ждал опасности, которая могла грозить из-под любого куста, и постоянно прикасался к оружию на бедре.  
Однажды на них напала огромная птица, похожая на грифа, с морщинистой голой шеей и длинными изогнутыми когтями, способными обхватить лошадь. Гигантские крылья хлопали так громко, что путники издали заметили ее приближение и успели увернуться от нацеленных на них когтей. Чтобы справиться с птицей, никаких магических зелий не потребовалось, достаточно было двух выстрелов из лука Найвина. Первая стрела угодила в шею, птица гневно заклекотала и захлопала крыльями так, что закачались деревья. Найвин прицелился точнее и выстрелил птице прямо в глаз. Клекот оборвался, и она рухнула на землю, разметав перья. Альдо поднял одно из них, убрал в сумку и зашагал дальше, словно ничего не случилось.  
В другой раз они увидели странных тварей, похожих на гигантских пурпурных слизняков. Около дюжины сбилось в кучу посреди пролеска, по которому шли путники. Словно почувствовав приближение людей, твари зашевелились, по их студенистым телам волнами прошла дрожь, но они не пытались напасть, когда Альдо и Найвин прошли мимо по широкой дуге, углубившись в пролесок.  
Однажды им встретился скелет человека с обглоданными и выбеленными до блеска костями.  
— Может быть, это и есть тот самый искатель приключений, о котором говорил Янси, — задумчиво произнес Найвин.  
Он сделал рукой знак, отгоняющий злых духов, и они пошли дальше.  
Недаром Альдо чувствовал недоверие к этому месту — за прекрасными декорациями из стройных деревьев и ярких цветов прятались самые уродливые порождения магии, и любое существо, с виду безобидное, могло быть опасным.  
Несмотря на это, Найвин все же поймал какого-то зверька, похожего на карликового оленя, и изжарил его на костре. Символы на браслетах никак не отреагировали на зверушку, и Найвин решил, что она безопасна. Но Альдо недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, что это за тварь. На твоем месте я бы не рисковал и не стал это есть.  
Но Найвин все же решил рискнуть. Он устал от вкуса солонины, хотелось свежего мяса. Поэтому он с жадностью вцепился зубами в сочный кусок.  
— Но на вкус, как косуля, — пробормотал он с набитым ртом. — Попробуй.  
Он протянул Альдо хорошо зажаренную лопатку, но тот брезгливо поморщился.  
— Пожалуй, я воздержусь.  
Альдо вообще ел очень мало, все больше пил какие-то снадобья, возможно, те поддерживали в нем силы. Найвин предпочитал поддерживать силы свежей едой, а мясо животного оказалось вполне съедобным, и он решил, что ничего страшного не случится. Ночью его мучило несварение желудка. Найвин надеялся, что причина в непривычной пище, а не в магии. Он ничего не сказал Альдо, надеясь, что тот не заметит, как он вставал и несколько раз бегал в кусты по большой нужде.  
Утром Альдо подал ему привычное снадобье, а вместе с ним велел проглотить какой-то горький порошок.  
— Лекарство, чтобы успокоить твой желудок, — пояснил он.  
Найвин был готов сквозь землю провалиться.  
— И в следующий раз будь осмотрительнее, прежде чем есть незнакомое животное, — холодно проговорил Альдо.  
— Ты просто издеваешься надо мной, — пожаловался Найвин, но в ответ получил лишь равнодушный взгляд.  
По счастью, оставшуюся часть пути до моста они преодолели без происшествий.  
Мост через каньон выглядел основательно. Обычно такие строили в деревнях — через реку или широкий овраг. На толстых сваях лежал дощатый настил, а вместо перил между опорными столбами были натянуты веревки. Высокие опоры моста, выстроенные из стволов каких-то исполинских деревьев, уходили в глубину каньона, теряясь в тумане, скрывавшем дно. Но почему-то вид этого моста внушал Альдо опасения. Предчувствие подсказывало ему, что там может быть ловушка. Он поделился опасениями с Найвином, но тот лишь небрежно отмахнулся.  
— Это самый обычный мост! Он сделан на славу, и я не вижу никаких провалов и трещин. Доски не рассохлись, веревки тоже крепкие. С чего бы ему обвалиться под нашими ногами. К тому же нам ведь как-то нужно попасть на другую сторону?  
На это Альдо нечего было возразить. Путь, который указывал компас, проходил прямо через этот мост. И все же он не решался на него ступить. Словно насмехаясь над его нерешительностью, Найвин сделал несколько шагов по дощатому настилу.  
— Видишь, бояться нечего! — воскликнул он и даже попрыгал для убедительности.  
В это мгновение Альдо почувствовал покалывание, едва слышный гул в воздухе, возвещающий о скоплении магии. Он хотел крикнуть «Там ловушка!», но в тот же миг раздался зловещий треск, и не успел Найвин ничего понять, как настил накренился, затрещали, ломаясь, доски, лопнули веревки, и мост, развалившись на две половины, начал падать. Найвин метнулся вперед и успел ухватиться за одну из веревок, обвязанных вокруг столба. Крепко вцепившись в нее, он повис над пропастью, в которую падали доски и бревна. Но тут же веревка в его руках стала расплетаться.  
Альдо бросился к нему, протягивая руку, и Найвин успел схватить ее как раз в тот момент, когда веревка рассыпалась в его ладони, словно сухая солома.  
Бледный и дрожащий Альдо с трудом вытянул его на твердую землю. Найвин вцепился в него, словно боясь, что его снова утянет в пропасть.  
— Ты жив! Жив! — пробормотал Альдо с невероятным облегчением и вдруг крепко обнял Найвина. Если бы он верил в каких-нибудь богов, то сейчас произнес бы благодарную молитву.  
Найвин обнял его в ответ и погладил по спине. Ощущение чужого тела в руках успокоило и приятно взволновало. Он прижался щекой к щеке Альдо, но тот вдруг оттолкнул его и больно ударил кулаком в плечо.  
— Идиот проклятый! Почему ты не послушался меня?  
— Но ведь все обошлось, — виновато улыбаясь, сказал Найвин.  
— Но ты чуть не погиб! Как можно быть таким неосторожным? — продолжал кипятиться Альдо. — Я едва успел схватить тебя!  
— Успокойся, все ведь в порядке. Ты правда так испугался? — с интересом спросил Найвин и, видя растерянный взгляд Альдо, добавил: — Разве ты не вздохнул бы с облегчением, избавившись от такой обузы?  
Вспыхнув от возмущения, Альдо отпрянул.  
— Не смей так говорить! Да кем ты меня считаешь?! Думаешь, я каменный? Конечно, я испугался. Как я могу с облегчением отнестись к твоей смерти?  
— Иногда мне кажется, что тебе все равно, — заметил Найвин.  
— Это не правда, ты мне небезразличен, — проговорил Альдо, и чувствовалось, что это признание дается ему нелегко.  
Найвин посмотрел на него с интересом и спросил:  
— Значит, ты ко мне привязался? Я тебе нравлюсь?  
Он почувствовал прилив игривого настроения, словно только что и не был на волосок от смерти. Так он пытался справиться с пережитым. К тому же внезапный порыв Альдо оказался не меньшим потрясением. Прежде Найвин считал, что компаньон просто терпит его из-за вынужденной связи, но теперь видел, что это совсем не так. И это открытие стало для него лучшей новостью за последние недели.  
— Не зарывайся. Возможно, это побочный эффект от заклинания, — остудил его Альдо. Он уже сумел взять себя в руки и натянуть на лицо холодную маску.  
В его голосе появились привычные нотки раздражения, за которым он обычно скрывал свои чувства. Сейчас Альдо пытался справиться с пережитым потрясением, а потому позволил себе эту вспышку эмоций. Но им некогда было разбираться с чувствами, нужно двигаться дальше.  
Теперь, когда моста не стало, Альдо почувствовал панику и не знал, что делать. Кто-то наложил заклинание, запрещавшее проход по мосту, и теперь они лишились единственного способа перебраться на противоположную сторону.  
— Что теперь делать? — проговорил он беспокойно. — Нам не попасть на другой берег.  
— Пойдем вдоль обрыва и поищем другой мост, — сказал Найвин, к которому быстро вернулось самообладание.  
— А что если другого нет? — с раздражением прикрикнул Альдо.  
Вынув из мешка карту и компас, он начал крутить его снова и снова, как будто от этого что-то могло измениться, но стрелка упрямо указывала на то место, где совсем недавно был нарисован мост.  
— Видишь, другой дороги нет, — нервно сказал Альдо.  
Найвин фыркнул.  
— Может быть, не стоит во всем полагаться на твои магические штучки. Будем искать другой путь. Придется рискнуть. Другого выхода все равно не остается. Только если у тебя в мешке не припасена парочка крыльев.  
Альдо мрачно глянул на него исподлобья, свернул карту в рулон и убрал компас в поясной кошель, но пока они шли вдоль края обрыва, он постоянно доставал их и сверялся с направлением, надеясь, что магия укажет им новый путь. Но компас упрямо показывал на дорогу, которая осталась позади. Альдо опасался, что даже если они сумеют найти способ перебраться на другую сторону, из-за этого крюка они потеряют слишком много драгоценного времени.  
Берега каньона то расширялись, то сближались, но недостаточно для того, чтобы можно было перейти на другую сторону, а впереди на всем протяжении пути, насколько хватало взгляда, они не видели ничего похожего на мост.  
Альдо впал в глухое отчаяние, но Найвин, стараясь сохранять присутствие духа, бодро шагал вперед.  
Вымотавшись, путники остановились на привал и после обеденной трапезы ненадолго задремали, сморенные теплым солнцем. Прежде Альдо начал бы возмущаться, мол, не время прохлаждаться, нужно спешить, да и Найвин себе такого бы не позволил, но теперь оба понимали, что время стремительно утекает, а они так и не нашли путь, так что один лишний час задержки ничего не изменит.  
Найвина что-то разбудило — солнечный луч, упавший на веки или мелькнувшая на лице тень. Он открыл глаза и тут же увидел бабочку, сидящую на его руке. Она ползла от локтя к запястью, перебирая лапками по мягкой коже рукава куртки. Ее прекрасные серебристые крылышки трепетали, и с них осыпалась сверкающая пыльца. Найвин с детским восторгом уставился на это чудо, боясь вздохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть бабочку.  
— Осторожнее, она плотоядная, — раздался над ухом голос Альдо.  
Найвин недоверчиво нахмурился и повернулся к нему. Альдо снял с пояса один из мешочков, высыпав на землю какие-то камешки, и ловко набросил его на бабочку, встряхнул, заставляя ее упасть в мешок, затянул тесемки, а потом, к изумлению Найвина, сжал между ладонями, раздавив бабочку, сидящую внутри.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — удивился Найвин.  
— Я слышал про таких бабочек, их называют Серыми ведьмами. Как только она добирается до открытой кожи, втыкает в нее свой хоботок и выплескивает жидкость, которая разъедает плоть.  
Когда бабочка перестала трепыхаться, Альдо развязал тесемки, вытащил мертвое тельце и потряс, заставляя серебристую пыльцу осыпаться с крыльев.  
— Ее пыльцу называют ведьминой пылью и используют в некоторых магических зельях.  
Найвин вздохнул. Бабочка была такой красивой, жаль, что она оказалась такой опасной, как говорил Альдо.  
Тут возле его щеки промелькнула тень, и на руку Найвина уселась еще одна серебристая бабочка. Альдо ловко схватил ее за крылья двумя пальцами. Бабочка затрепыхалась, и Найвин увидел, как она вытянула хоботок, у обычных бабочек он был длинным, скрученным спиралью, а этот короткий и оканчивается острым жалом. Альдо оторвал бабочке крылья, а извивающееся тельце бросил на землю и растоптал сапогом. Найвин отвернулся, было противно на это смотреть.  
Тут он заметил еще двух бабочек, парящих в воздухе перед его лицом. Найвин медленно поднял голову. Воздух искрился серебристым сиянием трепещущих крыльев. Стайка бабочек кружила в воздухе прямо над ними.  
— Нужно уходить, — тихо проговорил Альдо, словно насекомые могли их услышать.  
Они медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, собрали свои вещи и, пригибаясь к земле, стали отходить от того места, на которым порхали Серые ведьмы.  
Найвин вскрикнул, почувствовав, как что-то ужалило его в затылок. Он шлепнул себя по шее и увидел на ладони раздавленную бабочку. Обернувшись, они увидели серебристый вихрь, сорвавшийся с веток соседнего дерева.  
— Бежим, — крикнул Альдо.  
Они бежали со всех ног, тень от стаи, летящей за ними, настигала их, пыльца сыпалась с серых крылышек, будто мелкое снежное крошево. Все новые и новые насекомые поднимались с деревьев, присоединяясь к стае. Теперь в воздухе порхали мириады бабочек, и выглядели они опасными. Некоторые из них отделялись от стаи и нападали людей. Альдо и Найвин закрыли голову куртками, но бабочки садились на их открытые руки и жалили. Пока они нападали поодиночке, но Найвин не представлял, что будет, если их накроет все это серебристое облако.  
Они бежали, не разбирая дороги, пока не поняли, что оказались у самого края обрыва.  
— Прыгаем вниз, — крикнул Альдо.  
Найвин прыгнул вслед за ним, приземлившись на каменистом выступе, торчащем из отвесной стены.  
Бабочки вихрем пронеслись над их головами. Путники прижались к стене обрыва, словно пытаясь слиться с ней. Бабочки зависли в воздухе серебристым облаком. Их крылья сверкали на солнце, но теперь они уже не казались Найвину прекрасными. Потеряв из виду добычу, насекомые еще немного повисели в воздухе, а потом, будто утратив цель, начали медленно разлетаться в разные стороны. Сначала поодиночке, а потом группками. Серое облако редело, пока совсем не распалось. Найвин и Альдо вздохнули с облегчением, но все же не спешили покидать свое укрытие.  
— Посмотри вниз, — Альдо ткнул пальцем в пустоту каньона.  
Сначала Найвин ничего не понял.  
— Пыльца, — подсказал Альдо.  
Теперь Найвин увидел. Серебристая пыльца, осыпавшись с крыльев бабочек, не упала вниз, а зависла в воздухе дорожкой.  
— Как это возможно? Почему она не падает? — изумился Найвин.  
— Потому что там что-то есть, — Альдо просиял. — Невидимый мост.  
Найвин снова посмотрел на серебристую дорожку. Теперь и в самом деле казалось, что пыльца лежит на какой-то прозрачной поверхности.  
Подождав еще немного, путники решили, что можно выбираться из укрытия. Они вскарабкались по склону, еще раз осмотрелись, но, не заметив мелькания серебристых крыльев, решили, что путь свободен.  
Они подошли к краю обрыва в том месте, откуда должен был начинаться невидимый мост. Ветер уже смахнул с него большую часть пыльцы, но несколько серебристых дорожек еще лежали, не давая потерять его из виду.  
Альдо вынул магическую линзу, но глядя сквозь нее, не увидел никакого моста. Должно быть, скрывавшее его заклинание, было сильнее того, что прятало проход в горах. Однако ведьмина пыль помогала его увидеть. Если бы не эта случайность, они могли еще много дней бесполезно блуждать в поисках моста. Но наконец-то им повезло.  
Альдо осторожно выставил перед собой ногу, пытаясь нащупать поверхность моста. Подошва сапога с глухим стуком ударилась о что-то твердое. Альдо улыбнулся и выставил вперед другую ногу, потом сделал еще шажок. Даже не видя мост, он чувствовал, что тот сложен из камня.  
Найвин почувствовал легкое головокружение, глядя на Альдо, зависшего в пустоте над пропастью. Тот осторожно делал шаг за шагом, идя по невидимому мосту.  
— Иди за мной, след в след, — позвал он Найвина. — Я не знаю, какой ширины этот мост на самом деле, но кажется, что довольно узкий, а проверять не хочется.  
Найвин сглотнул и сделал первый осторожный шажок. Нога уперлась в твердую поверхность, но это не добавило ему уверенности. Он видел под ногами пустоту. Стены каньона вздымались на головокружительную высоту, а его дно терялось в тумане. Пропасть была очень глубокой, Найвин даже представить не мог насколько, но точно знал, что если упадет, будет мертв задолго до того, как ударится о дно. Он был не робкого десятка, ничего не боялся, но раньше никогда не видел такой высоты.  
Он поднял взгляд и вперил его в спину Альдо. Стало чуть лучше. Тот ушел вперед уже на сотню шагов, потом обернулся и махнул Найвину рукой, призывая поторопиться.  
Сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее, Найвин отправился вслед за ним, стараясь не смотреть вниз. Один раз он все же остановился и посмотрел, когда они миновали половину пути. Две маленькие точки, зависшие в воздухе над громадной пропастью. Налетел ветерок, Найвин вскинул руки, покачнулся и едва не упал, но сумел устоять на ногах. Пот струился у него по спине.  
— Найвин, с тобой все хорошо? — услышал он голос Альдо.  
Тот замер на месте, тревожно глядя на Найвина.  
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, иди дальше! — крикнул ему Найвин.  
Альдо склонил голову набок, с сомнением разглядывая его, потом повернулся и зашагал вперед. Он был уже гораздо ближе к другому берегу, чем Найвин. Упорно глядя ему в спину, Найвин двинулся следом.  
Им потребовалось не меньше часа, чтобы пересечь каньон. Оказавшись на земле, Найвин с облегчением выдохнул, рухнул без сил и закрыл глаза. Альдо присел рядом и похлопал его по щеке.  
— Все было не так ужасно, — бодро проговорил он, — неужели ты испугался?  
— Так страшно мне не было, даже когда рухнул мост под ногами, — признался Найвин, открывая глаза.  
Над ним зависло лицо Альдо, в голубых глазах читалась тревога. Найвин поднял руку, потянувшись к его лицу, но Альдо перехватил его ладонь. Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Альдо отпустил его руку, поднялся на ноги и начал разворачивать карту. Его пальцы двигались слишком суетливо, между бровей залегла морщина, и Найвину казалось, что он пытается справиться с внезапным смущением. А ему самому в тот момент больше всего хотелось поцеловать Альдо.  
***  
— А это заклинание и правда может вызвать привязанность между нами? — спросил Найвин.  
До заката им удалось пройти немного. Теперь приходилось возвращаться назад вдоль другого берега каньона, чтобы найти путь, с которого они сбились, когда упал мост. Бесполезный крюк отнимал много времени и сил, и Альдо это раздражало. А Найвина одолевали другие мысли. Он никак не мог забыть объятие Альдо и тревогу в его глазах, когда тот вытащил его из пропасти.  
— Я сказал это просто так, чтобы ты не слишком важничал, — усмехнулся Альдо. — На самом деле я мало что знаю о подобной магии.  
— Но возможно, у заклятия и правда есть побочный эффект, потому что я все время думаю о тебе.  
— И что же ты думаешь?  
— О том, что хочу поцеловать тебя, обнять… раздеть, — горячо произнес Найвин.  
— Я ведь ничего подобного не чувствую, — спокойно ответил Альдо, — значит, дело не в заклинании, а в твоей любвеобильности.  
— Может, и так. Может, я в тебя влюбился. Что ты скажешь на это?  
Снова привычное пожатие плеч. Альдо не собирался ничего говорить, словно ему и не было до этого дела. Но по тому, как он сжал губы и быстро отвел взгляд, Найвин понял, что это не так.  
Он действительно стал часто думать об Альдо: о том, как тот обнял его, после того, как помог подняться с обрыва. Потом вспоминал, как Альдо поцеловал его на площади в Эльберке. Но тогда он сделал это, чтобы отвлечь внимание жреца. Поцелуй был не настоящим, в отличие от этого искреннего объятия. Найвин думал о том, как красиво блестят на солнце волосы Альдо, как сосредоточенно тот сжимает губы, когда разглядывает карту или готовит зелья, вспоминал шнурок вокруг его пояса и татуировки на груди и плечах, быстрое прикосновение его губ к своим губам, а потом мысли снова возвращались к этому объятию.  
С ним всегда так бывало: стоило кому-то привлечь его внимание, Найвин сразу же увлекался, думал постоянно об объекте своих симпатий, и если тот отвечал взаимностью, то не терял времени и получал, что хотел. Правда, с каждым новым знакомством интерес его угасал все быстрее, а романы становились скоротечнее, превращаясь в короткие вспышки страсти, которые разгорались на одну ночь, а потом исчезали почти без следа.  
Но с Альдо было иначе. Возможно, в другой ситуации он бы даже не обратил внимания на тихого лекаря, но они были связаны во всех смыслах, и этот вынужденный союз заставил Найвина посмотреть на своего спутника в ином свете. Они учились доверять друг другу, мириться с недостатками и выявлять достоинства. Вечно замкнутый Альдо был для него загадкой, которую хотелось разгадать, и иногда тот раскрывал ему свои тайны, что еще больше подогревало интерес. Возможно, если бы Найвин смог удовлетворить вожделение, это быстро бы прошло, но его вынужденное воздержание и невозмутимость Альдо лишь подогревали кровь. Однако он понимал, что дело не только в чувственном влечении. Ему просто нравится этот странный парень, с которым его свела судьба, и даже если им не суждено оказаться в объятиях друг друга, Найвин хотел завоевать его дружбу, страстно мечтал, чтобы их связало нечто настолько сильное, что не исчезнет даже после того, как они достигнут цели, и их пути разойдутся навсегда.  
Но больше всего Найвина подстегивало то, что Альдо не отталкивал его по-настоящему. Он принимал его как товарища, и возможно, тоже был готов стать его другом. Иногда Найвин подшучивал над ним или отпускал фривольные шутки, тогда Альдо сердился, упрекал его или отвечал насмешками, но не потому, что ему были неприятны знаки внимания, просто он не привык к такому обращению и не знал, как их принимать. И от того Найвина все сильнее тянуло к нему, и мысли о поцелуях с Альдо преследовали его все время.

День был чудесный, казалось, что недуг остался лишь в воспоминаниях, а они отправились в это приключение, движимые лишь азартом. Найвин весь день насвистывал веселую песенку, а Альдо рассеяно ему улыбался. Он с большим удовольствием съел перепелок, которых Найвин подстрелил на обед и запек на костре. К счастью птицы были самыми обычными, а потому опасений не вызывали.  
Проглотив последний кусок, Альдо облизнулся, вытер губы рукавом и с искренней признательностью произнес:  
— Благодарю, было очень вкусно.  
Казалось, что Альдо вообще равнодушен к еде, и потому эта похвала особенно порадовала Найвина. Они вместе делили тяготы путешествия, в котором каждый выполнял то, что ему по силам, но Альдо искренне поблагодарил его за еду, словно такое маленькое проявление заботы было для него чем-то важным. Найвин снова подумал, как же тот одинок и совсем не умеет принимать знаки внимания и заботу от других людей, вспомнил об опасностях, которые постоянно подстерегают Альдо, обо всех волшебниках и ворах, которые жаждут получить его голову, о матери, которая ждет от него лишь денег. Жалость смешалась с нежностью, и чувства вспыхнули с новой силой.  
— Всегда рад тебе угодить, — ответил Найвин и, воодушевившись, потянулся вперед и прижался губами к щеке Альдо.  
— Хватит дурачиться! — Альдо толкнул его в плечо, но как-то неохотно.  
Воспользовавшись этим, Найвин решительно прижался к его губам. Альдо замер, не отвечая, но и не пытаясь его оттолкнуть, лишь искоса наблюдал за ним, словно желая проверить, как далеко он готов зайти. Это вдохновило Найвина. Он обнял Альдо и поцеловал его со всей страстью. Желание, которое он столько времени подавлял, нахлынуло с новой, стократ умноженной силой, а вместе с ним вернулась и позабытая уже боль, впиваясь в плоть острыми зубами. Ощущение беспомощности и унижения вновь охватило Найвина. Он отпрянул от Альдо и со стоном скорчился на земле. Альдо тут же метнулся к своему мешку, вынул сосуд со снадобьем, который всегда держал наготове, достал еще порошка из мешочка на поясе и добавил в зелье. Взболтав сосуд, поднес его к губам Найвина, и тот выпил все одним глотком. Облегчение было мгновенным и головокружительным.  
Найвин лег на землю, сжавшись в комок. Испарина высыхала у него на лбу. Альдо накрыл его одеялом.  
— Просто полежи какое-то время, — посоветовал он. — Попытайся поспать.  
— Но солнце еще высоко. Нам нужно идти дальше, — слабо возразил Найвин.  
— Делай, как я говорю, — голос Альдо звучал строго, но вместе с тем заботливо.  
Он и правда беспокоился о Найвине, и это убедило того последовать совету. Но заснуть Найвин так и не смог. Боль утихла, но на него навалилось какое-то тупое оцепенение, конечности налились тяжестью, голова гудела, хотя мысли оставались ясными. Найвин просто лежал, чуть прикрыв веки и наблюдал за сидящим рядом Альдо, который возился с какими-то снадобьями и порошками. Так они провели не меньше двух часов.  
— Скажи, если бы не моя болезнь, ты бы согласился? — наконец подал голос Найвин.  
— Если бы не твоя болезнь, мы бы даже не встретились и не отправились в это путешествие, — отрезал Альдо, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
— Значит, в ней есть хоть что-то хорошее, — искренне улыбнулся Найвин, и Альдо посмотрел на него с удивленной улыбкой.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что эти мучения того стоят?  
— Конечно, ради встречи с тобой я готов вынести любую боль.  
Альдо посмотрел на него недоверчиво, но от Найвина не укрылась робкая улыбка в уголках его губ.  
— Ты такой болван, — пробормотал Альдо, чтобы скрыть свою растерянность.

Холодный дождь зарядил надолго, Альдо сидел поодаль от Найвина, закутавшегося в одеяло.  
— Ну иди же сюда, вдвоем под одеялом нам станет теплее, — снова позвал Найвин. — Не волнуйся, я на тебе не наброшусь.  
— Уже набросился, — проворчал Альдо, но все же осторожно подошел ближе.  
Найвин улыбнулся и гостеприимно распахнул одеяло. Альдо присел рядом, прижимаясь к его боку.  
— Хватит быть таким колючим, — посоветовал Найвин, накидывая край одеяла ему на плечи. — То, что меня влечет к тебе, вовсе не значит, что я тебя не уважаю, и мы не может быть друзьями.  
— Ты говоришь это всем, с кем хочешь переспать? — поддел Альдо.  
— Нет, только тебе, — Найвин усмехнулся. — По правде, ничего подобного я раньше не чувствовал. Наверное, это значит, что я правда влюблен в тебя.  
Альдо поежился и прижался к нему плотнее.  
— У тебя просто давно не было близости.  
— Не скрою, это одна из причин, но она не главная. Я знаю, что это не просто влечение, — сказал Найвин, — к тебе я испытываю нечто большее.  
— Может, ты ошибаешься, принимая дружескую привязанность за любовь, — возразил Альдо.  
— А может, это ты ошибаешься, пытаясь найти подвох в моих чувствах. Я ведь ничего не требую от тебя. Просто говорю, как есть.  
От его искренней обезоруживающей улыбки Альдо чувствовал теплоту и вместе с тем растерянность.  
— Я просто не привык так сближаться с людьми и не знаю, как нужно принимать чужую симпатию и дружбу, — поделился он.  
— Значит, самое время научиться. Просто веди себя так, как тебе хочется, но не отталкивай меня, — искренне попросил Найвин. — Может быть, тебе кажется, что я дурачусь и шучу, но ты мне правда нравишься. И ведь я тебе тоже, признайся.  
— Иногда, — ответил Альдо и улыбнулся.  
«А я думаю, что нравлюсь тебе куда больше, чем ты готов показать. Больше, чем ты сам думаешь», — но вслух этого Найвин не сказал. Альдо опять начнет злиться и хмуриться.  
Он и так открылся Найвину, как никому прежде. Найвин никогда не отличался тактичностью, но чувствовал, что сейчас рискует переступить черту, после которой Альдо снова замкнется. А ему бы не хотелось обманывать его доверие.  
Альдо казался себе важным и умудренным опытом, но Найвин ясно видел, как он еще молод, как мало на самом деле знает о жизни. Холодность и циничность странным образом сочетались в нем с ранимостью и наивностью, и когда Найвин думал об этом, всякий раз сердце сжималось от нежности. Если бы Альдо об этом узнал, точно бы рассердился.

Найвин никогда не был рабом своих страстей и не терял над собой контроль. Возможно, потому, что всегда мог удовлетворить желание, а теперь, когда все время приходилось его подавлять, оно занимало все его мысли, а рядом постоянно находился источник соблазна. Не стоило ему потакать порыву и набрасываться на Альдо. Он словно разбудил дремавшего зверя, который теперь бушевал, не желая униматься и возвращаться в свою берлогу. Боль была не такой ужасной, как прежде, она была ноющей, назойливой и бесконечной, и вместе с постоянным возбуждением занимала все мысли. Он посматривал на Альдо, который с задумчивым лицом шагал рядом, и думал, что если бы не его болезнь, тот бы его не оттолкнул, и сейчас они могли бы голыми кувыркаться в траве. А потом напоминал себе слова Альдо: если бы не его болезнь, они бы вообще не встретились и не отправились в это путешествие. Это сводило его с ума.  
Не нужно было рассказывать Альдо, что происходит. Тот тревожно и внимательно наблюдал за Найвином, кажется, все понимая. На привалах он отходил подальше, бродил между деревьев, что-то искал на земле.  
— Что ты там ищешь? — спросил Найвин однажды.  
— То, что тебе поможет, — просто ответил Альдо.  
На одном из привалов, когда они остановились на полянке у ручья, по берегам которого рос низкий колючий кустарник, Альдо улыбнулась удача. Он опустился на колени, снял с пояса короткий нож с узким лезвием — его единственное оружие, которым он обычно нарезал разные травы для снадобий — и начал вскапывать рыхлую землю. Найвин наблюдал за ним с интересом.  
Альдо извлек из земли два узловатых желтых корня, повертел их, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, и отряхнул от комьев грязи. Потом тщательно промыл в ручье и торжественно протянул Найвину.  
— Держи. Просто откусывай по кусочку и жуй все время.  
— Что это такое? — недоверчиво спросил Найвин.  
— Корень сармаха. Обычно жены тайком добавляют его в пищу своим слишком ретивым мужьям, чтобы усыпить их пыл на брачном ложе. Это тебе поможет.  
Найвин немного смутился: хотя Альдо знал обо всех его самых интимных недугах, было стыдно за свое нелепое состояние перед человеком, который ему нравился.  
Найвин откусил кусочек корня и пожевал. Тот был волокнистым и почти безвкусным, но после тщательного пережевывания из него начал выделяться густой горьковатый сок. Найвин чувствовал, как его капли скатываются в горло, а потом вниз по телу, опускаясь в желудок. Его тело сразу же налилось тупой тяжестью. Чем больше он жевал, тем слабее становилась ноющая боль внизу живота. Там все будто онемело.  
Собирая вещи, Альдо поглядывал на него с интересом.  
— Помогает? — спросил он.  
Найвин поднялся на ноги и подошел к нему. Встав вплотную, положил руки Альдо на плечи и серьезно сказал:  
— Я должен проверить.  
Альдо не возражал, и тогда Найвин наклонился к его губам, коснувшись их легким поцелуем. Он нежно тронул языком нижнюю губу, безмолвно умоляя Альдо раскрыть для него рот. Альдо не оттолкнул его, напротив, обнял Найвина за шею и шевельнул губами, отвечая на поцелуй. Движения их губ были легкими и чувственными. Они целовались почти невинно, словно дети, но это были восхитительные ощущения, такие, которые Найвин испытывал лишь в ранней юности, когда симпатия к другому человеку вызывала не плотскую страсть, а нежность, ликование и легкость, от которой ему казалось, что он парит над землей. Найвин не чувствовал жара желания, и боль не поразила его, как в прошлый раз, ему казалось, что ниже пояса его тело спит, но знал, что даже если бы до конца дней ему не удалось оказаться с Альдо в постели, он был бы счастлив просто быть рядом, целовать и обнимать его.  
Наконец Альдо оторвался от него, напоследок мягко прикусив зубами нижнюю губу. Даже этот возбуждающий жест не зажег искру желания.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил он.  
Даже в такой момент он оставался лекарем, озабоченным лишь состоянием своего пациента.  
— Ничего, абсолютно ничего, — Найвин развел руками. — Мой член даже не дернулся. Не думал, что половое бессилие настигнет меня в таком раннем возрасте.  
— Не волнуйся, эффект корня быстро пройдет, — утешил его Альдо.  
— Что ж, приятно знать. Поцелуй был замечательным, — с улыбкой добавил он. — Если бы не этот твой корень, мой член бы уже налился кровью.  
— Рад это слышать, — Альдо тоже улыбнулся.  
Теперь, привыкнув к проявлению его страсти, он не злился, не смущался, не пытался оттолкнуть Найвина или отшутиться.  
— Если я захочу поцеловать тебя снова, ты не будешь против? — спросил он.  
Альдо легко шлепнул его по лбу.  
— Не отвлекайся и не занимай свои мысли пустяками. Мы все еще не достигли цели своего путешествия, и нас ждет самая тяжелая его часть, а время уходит. Сосредоточься на этом.  
— Как скажешь, — покорно согласился Найвин, но игривая улыбка не сходила с его губ.  
Этой ночью они спали под одним одеялом, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Никогда в жизни Найвин не предполагал, что будет так рад корешку, снижающему потенцию, но именно благодаря ему он смог лежать рядом с Альдо, прижимаясь к его телу, и не беспокоиться о боли. Он так соскучился по теплу человеческого тела. Должно быть, Альдо это понял, потому не возражал, когда ночью Найвин подобрался поближе и обнял его. Альдо лишь погладил его по руке и так и оставил ладонь на локте Найвина.  
Альдо проснулся от ощущения пристального взгляда на лице. Он всегда спал чутко, ощущая малейшую опасность, но сейчас никакой опасности не было. Просто Найвин, приподнявшись на локте, разглядывал его с восхищением и интересом.  
— Ты смотришь так, словно видишь что-то замечательное, — сонно проговорил Альдо.  
— Да, твое лицо, — улыбнулся Найвин.  
— Не думал, что оно такое интересное.  
— Даже очень, — проговорил Найвин. Выражение его глаз было неописуемым.  
Он наклонился, прикрыв глаза, и осторожно прижался к губам Альдо. Тот замер лишь на мгновение, а потом неторопливо ответил на поцелуй. Это был прекрасный момент, полный безмятежности. Возможно, еще сказывалось действие корня, а может, Найвин просто до конца не проснулся, но он не боялся, что боль придет. Сейчас он испытывал не возбуждение, а только безграничную нежность.  
Им обоим было так хорошо, что не хотелось вставать, собираться и снова отправляться в путь. Несколько мгновений они целовались, а потом просто лежали рядом. Альдо был необычно спокойным и расслабленным, словно объятия и поцелуи Найвина стали для него чем-то привычным.  
— Знаешь, иногда я по утрам представляю, что держу тебя в своих объятиях, — с мечтательной улыбкой поделился Найвин. — Мы целуемся и ласкаем друг друга.  
— Поосторожнее с такими мыслями, — беззаботно заметил Альдо. Он больше не злился и не смущался из-за откровений Найвина. — Ты ведь знаешь, к чему они могут привести.  
— Ну, мне нечего бояться, ведь теперь у меня есть этот твой корень.  
— Не стоит им увлекаться, иначе все время будешь вялым и сонным.  
Он хотел добавить, что хотя корня предостаточно, другое снадобье заканчивалось, но не стал ничего говорить. Найвину и так досталось, не хотелось добавлять ему переживаний.  
Найвин устало вздохнул.  
— Это так тяжело, — признался он, — все время сдерживать себя… А ведь я за всю жизнь не привык подавлять свои желания.  
— Значит, случившееся послужит тебе пусть и горьким, но важным уроком, — назидательно сказал Альдо.  
— И чему же он меня научит?  
— Тому, что нельзя всегда потакать своим желаниям. Иногда приходится жертвовать ими ради более важных дел.  
— Это вовсе не тот урок, который я хотел бы усвоить, — пожаловался Найвин. — Но приходится брать пример с тебя. Похоже, ты этот урок выучил очень хорошо.  
— Я не такой бесчувственный, каким ты привык меня считать! — воскликнул Альдо. Его глаза сверкнули.  
— Как бы я хотел в этом убедиться, — жарко прошептал Найвин.  
Альдо пристально смотрел на него. Губы его приоткрылись, он глубоко дышал, и Найвину казалось, что он слышит, как тяжело колотится его сердце. Сейчас ему хотелось снова сжать Альдо в объятиях, прильнуть к его губам… Но усилием воли он заставил себя сдержаться, не понадобилось даже напоминания в виде острой боли. Похоже, он действительно начал усваивать свой урок.

Выйдя на самую вершину холма, путники оглядели дорогу, петляющую сквозь островки небольших березовых и еловых рощ. Внизу в долине они увидели какое-то поселение — пока еще неясное скопление темных пятен домов.  
— Странно, что этого селения нет на твоей карте, — заметил Найвин. — Неужели город слишком мал?  
— Думаю, дело не в этом, карта показывает даже самые крохотные деревушки, — задумчиво отозвался Альдо. — Такое возможно, если там находится источник какой-то сильной магии… или кое-что похуже, — он помрачнел. — Я бы предложил найти другую дорогу, но…  
— Времени у нас уже не так много, — напомнил Найвин.  
— Да, — вздохнул Альдо.  
Холодный ветер с моросящим дождем хлестал в лицо, мокрые волосы противно облепляли лицо, капли стекали за воротник. Завернувшись в промокшие плащи, Альдо и Найвин медленно брели по раскисшей дороге, порой они поскальзывались в грязи, мокрая глина покрывала штаны и сапоги.  
В эту ужасную погоду оба мечтали лишь о крыше над головой, очаге и плошке горячей похлебки. Городок, который они заметили с вершины холма, должен был оказаться совсем близко, но огни нигде не горели. Даже когда в сумерках начали вырисовываться очертания треугольных крыш, они по-прежнему не слышали звуков, окружающих человеческие поселения. Было тихо, если не считать шума ветра и дождя. Все замерло в каком-то тревожном ожидании. У Альдо было нехорошее предчувствие. Он бы предпочел обойти это место стороной, но понимал, что придется сделать большой крюк, который сильно их задержит.  
— Мне кажется, здесь что-то случилось, — поделился Найвин, вторя его неспокойным мыслям.  
И словно в подтверждение своих опасений они заметили мертвого человека, висящего на дереве. Качающиеся ветки держали его растерзанное тело, внутренности свисали из распоротого живота, как уродливые гирлянды.  
Альдо поморщился.  
— Кто мог сделать такое? — пробормотал он.  
Найвин не знал, что ответить, только ему казалось, что сделал это не человек.  
Чуть дальше по дороге они заметили еще одно тело — обнаженный и обезглавленный женский труп лежал у обочины. Чуть поодаль они заметили голову с растрепанными темными волосами, которые расстелились по земле, будто змеи. На месте глаз женщины зияли чудовищные рваные раны со следами от гигантских когтей. Губы ее были искривлены в беззвучном крике.  
Альдо поежился. Теперь он совершенно серьезно собирался предложить повернуть назад и сделать крюк. Но Найвин, увидев трупы, наоборот словно набрался решимости и быстрее зашагал вперед.  
Альдо поспешил за ним, поскальзываясь на мокрой глине.  
— Не думаю, что нам стоит туда идти, — пробормотал он синими от холода и страха губами.  
— Здесь случилось что-то ужасное, — проговорил Найвин мрачно.  
Чем ближе они подходили к поселению, тем больше встречалось трупов — истерзанных, расчлененных, оскверненных чьими-то варварскими руками, развешанных на деревьях, разбросанных вдоль дороги. Некоторые лежали уже давно и теперь разлагались, наполняя воздух душной вонью, которую не могли разогнать ветер и дождь.  
— Об этом я и говорю, а потому нам стоит повернуть назад, — проговорил Альдо. — Да постой же, — прикрикнул он, замечая, что Найвин все прибавляет шаг. Наконец тот пустился бегом и Альдо кинулся за ним следом.  
— Мы должны выяснить, что тут случилось.  
— Ты спятил! Остановись, не ходи туда! — кричал Альдо, но Найвин его не слушал.

Когда-то это было процветающее селение. Теперь аккуратные домики обветшали: обваленные заборы, дырявые крыши, проломленные доски на ступенях крылец, висящие на одной петле или оторванные ставни. Во многих домах окна были заколочены досками. Некогда опрятные сады и клумбы были завалены мусором и опавшими ветками, заросли высоким бурьяном. Казалось, что жители много лет назад оставили это место. Однако некоторые трупы, встретившиеся им по пути, были совсем свежими.  
Альдо и Найвин недоуменно оглядывались по сторонам. Тревожные ощущения лишь обострились. Как человек, который привык жить риском и опасностью, Альдо чувствовал: что-то здесь не так — угроза совсем близко, однако не мог понять, откуда она исходит. Что за существа убили тех людей, где они прячутся теперь? И почему это место выглядит таким ветхим и заброшенным, что выветрились даже запахи, присущие человеческому жилью. А еще его не оставляло ощущение, что за ними наблюдают.  
Они вышли на главную площадь, вымощенную брусчаткой. Когда-то это место было людным и оживленным. Со всех сторон его окружали высокие каменные здания: ратуша, церковь, зал советов и трактир. В самом центре площади стоял небольшой каменный фонтан, который давно пересох. Должно быть, когда он работал, то считался настоящим чудом. Все свидетельствовало о том, что некогда это было богатое и процветающее селение. Что же за беда прогнала отсюда всех жителей и стерла поселение со всех карт?  
— Чувствуешь? — тихо спросил Найвин. — Здесь кто-то есть…  
Альдо тревожно оглянулся.  
— Будто кто-то за нами наблюдает, — согласился он, — но в то же время кажется, что здесь все умерло, и мы совсем одни… Что будем делать?  
— Двигаться дальше, — решительно сказал Найвин и положил ладонь на рукоять меча. — Если же кто-то попытается на нас напасть…  
Они как раз проходили мимо заброшенного трактира, когда Альдо показалось, что в черном провале окна мелькнуло какое-то бледное пятно, похожее на лицо.  
Найвин резко повернул голову — он тоже уловил какое-то движение в доме на противоположной стороне площади. Не сговариваясь, они ускорили шаг, а Найвин покрепче ухватил рукоять меча, готовый в любой момент выхватить его из ножен.  
Они миновали площадь и вышли на улицу, где дома теснее подступали друг к другу. Альдо вспомнил заварушку в темном переулке Фольма и невольно поежился. Его не покидало чувство, что они идут прямиком в западню.  
Снова что-то мелькнуло справа. Найвен резко обернулся, пытаясь увидеть, кто их преследует, он резко выхватил меч и крикнул:  
— Выходите, кто бы вы ни были! Я знаю, что вы здесь!  
Сначала они услышали шаги, а потом в свете факелов увидели силуэты людей, подступающих к ним со всех сторон. Дорогу им преградил старик с длинной седой бородой. В одной руке он держал факел, в другой дубинку, но едва ли ему бы хватило сил ей воспользоваться. За его спиной стоял такой же дряхлый старец, который целился в них из самодельного лука. Альдо огляделся. Люди, вооруженные дубинками, топориками, вилами и косами, выглядели совсем старыми или изможденными. Даже несмотря на численное превосходство, ему казалось, они с Найвином без труда справятся с ними, но не спешили бросаться в атаку.  
Найвин выступил вперед, держа перед собой меч. Он высоко задрал подбородок и твердым звучным голосом произнес:  
— Мы мирные путники и не желаем вам зла. Опустите оружие. Ни к чему затевать свару.  
Его властный уверенный тон подействовал на стариков отрезвляюще. Они осторожно опустили свое оружие, но взгляды оставались настороженными.  
— Тогда идите своей дорогой, — велел один из мужчин, — наши дела вас не касаются.  
— Замолчи, Грегсон, — велел старик, судя по всему являвшийся лидером в этой странный группе. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, поднял повыше факел, внимательно посмотрел на Найвина и дрожащим голосом спросил: — Ты… рыцарь?  
— Да, — Найвин опустил меч. — Мы с другом просто проходили мимо, спеша по очень важному делу. Для вас мы угрозы не представляем, поэтому позвольте нам пройти.  
Его благородные черты, правильная речь и особенно сверкающий меч убедили стариков. Они покорно опускали глаза и склоняли головы, как и всякие подданные, веками привыкшие подчиняться вельможам. Только старик с длинной бородой смотрел на Найвина без раболепия и страха. Его взгляд был внимательным и пытливым.  
— Что привело тебя в это проклятое место, господин? — спросил он наконец.  
— Это дело касается лишь меня и моего друга, — вежливо, но твердо сказал Найвин. — Поверьте, оно не имеет к вам никакого отношения. Мы заметили, что здесь стряслась какая-то беда, и потому решили узнать, не нужна ли вам наша помощь.  
Жители городка стали удивленно переглядываться и перешептываться. Старик с факелом подошел еще ближе и осторожно, чуть дрожащим голосом спросил:  
— Ты пришел, чтобы нам помочь?  
— Если это в моих силах, то я с радостью вам помогу…  
Старик не дал Найвину договорить. Просияв от счастья, он потряс в воздухе факелом и воскликнул:  
— Ты все-таки пришел! Пророчество сбылось! Ты тот самый герой!  
— Что? О чем вы?.. — Найвин недоуменно замотал головой, посмотрел на Альдо, но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
— Друзья мои, — старик повернулся к своим соседям, — пророчество старой Найны сбылось. Явился спаситель, который избавит нас от проклятья.  
Они радостно заголосили, потрясая в воздухе своим оружием. На лицах читалось счастье и облегчение. Эти люди так давно жили с постигшей их бедой, что кажется, теперь готовы были поверить во что угодно, если это принесет им избавление.  
— Нет-нет, вы ошибаетесь, — торопливо возразил Найвин. — Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, только я совсем не тот, за кого вы меня приняли…  
— Ты именно тот! Рыцарь, который пришел сразить демонов.  
Старик сунул дубинку за пояс, подскочил к Найвину, не обращая внимания на все еще обнаженный меч. Схватив молодого человека за локоть, он настойчиво потащил его за собой.  
— Пойдемте же, — позвал он. — Нельзя так долго оставаться на виду.

Оставшиеся жители городка прятались в подземельях за развалинами старой церкви. Подняв забросанную ветками крышку люка, старик спустился вниз по ступенькам, освещая дорогу факелом, и повел за собой гостей. Альдо почувствовал, что вход в убежище запечатывают защитные заклинания, которые скрывали беженцев от того, кто им угрожал.  
Их было чуть больше сотни, и среди них Альдо заметил женщин и детей. На самом деле стариков здесь не так много, просто люди были такими грязными, усталыми и испуганными, что казались состарившимися раньше срока. Жизнь в постоянном страхе выпила из них все соки. Словно кроты они прятались под землей. Узкие запутанные коридоры уводили их все дальше от поверхности в подземные залы, своды которых подпирали тяжелые деревянные балки.  
— Старые катакомбы, — пояснил провожатый. — Их выстроили несколько поколений назад, чтобы прятаться от демонов. Когда они уходят, мы возвращаемся в свои дома.  
По коже Альдо прошел мороз. Ему не хотелось знать, что же за существа загнали жителей городка под землю. Он провел в катакомбах всего несколько минут, но ему уже было не по себе. Казалось, низкий потолок давит на него, грозясь рухнуть на голову и похоронить всех людей заживо.  
— Не волнуйтесь, балки крепкие, — заметил старик.  
Найвин посмотрел на Альдо и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— По крайней мере, здесь сухо.  
Старик с длинной седой бородой, который заговорил с путниками — Гаррат Бриан, был старейшиной маленькой общины оставшихся жителей городка Сеймтон.  
Когда Альдо и Найвин уселись у костра на старые потрепанные одеяла, им налили по плошке похлебки, пахнувшей несвежими овощами, но, по крайней мере, она была горячей, как и мечтал Альдо. Когда путники обогрелись и насытились, старик Гаррат рассказал им печальную историю их города.  
Это произошло две сотни лет назад.  
Сеймтон был маленьким, но процветающим городком. Через него пролегала старая дорога, по которой издревле проходили странствующие торговцы, путешественники, искатели приключений и колдуны. Жители города особенно любили волшебников, те всегда казались им яркими и диковинными созданиями. Иногда те бывали заносчивы и нелюдимы, но чаще охотно общались с местными жителями, забавляя их разными чудесами и диковинками. Но одна черта объединяла почти всех — они были очень тщеславны. Носили дорогие причудливые одежды, украшения и амулеты, которые говорили об их высоком статусе. И вот однажды в городке появился человек в простом дорожном плаще и с деревянным посохом. На нем не было ни рун, ни амулетов. Никто не принял его за волшебника. Он остановился на постоялом дворе, снял самую скромную комнатушку и ни с кем не разговаривал. А наутро заявил, что у него украли ценную вещь. Воришки в их городе тоже водились, но обычно они обкрадывали богатых торговцев. Никто и никогда не бы осмелился обокрасть волшебника — суеверные жители знали, что нет ничего хуже, чем оскорбить того, кто владеет магией, и навлечь на себя его проклятье (тут Альдо и Найвин понимающе переглянулись). Только вот незадачливый воришка не знал, что постоялец был волшебником, а медальон, который он украл — магическим амулетом. Раскаявшись, он пытался попросить прощения и вернуть вещь, но гнев колдуна уже было ничем не унять. «Оставьте себе эту вещицу в качестве напоминания о том, какой пустяк навлек на вас несчастье». Колдун начертил в воздухе магические руны, навеки проклиная жителей, а потом просто исчез, растворившись в воздухе.  
Много дней горожане боялись высунуться из дома, обвешиваясь магическими амулетами и оберегами, ожидая, что в любую минуту их настигнет возмездие колдуна. Но шли дни, а ничего не происходило, и жители начали понемногу успокаиваться, решив, что обиженный колдун решил их просто напугать. Спустя год все уже и позабыли о досадном происшествии.  
Расплата наступила лишь спустя двадцать лет: в город пришли демоны.  
Тут старик прервал рассказ. Найвин и Альдо пристально вглядывались в его лицо, ожидая подробностей. Их было немного.  
— Они приходят каждые двадцать лет, ради потехи убивают людей, разрывая на части, разбрасывают останки повсюду, а потом исчезают. Мы прячемся в подземельях, когда они появляются, и все же каким-то образом им удается выманивать людей одного за другим наружу и убивать. Потом они исчезают без следа так же внезапно, как и появляются, — вот и все, что он им рассказал.  
— Горькая дань, которую нам приходится платить за ошибку, совершенную каким-то человеком, который, может, даже не был жителем этого города, — добавила женщина, сидящая рядом со старейшиной и угощавшая гостей похлебкой.  
— Я сочувствую вашему горю, но все еще не понимаю, какое имею ко всему этому отношение, — растерянно произнес Найвин.  
— Несколько десятков лет назад у старой женщины по имени Найна было видение. Во сне она увидела место, где жители города запрятали тот злосчастный амулет. Она нашла его и выкопала из безымянной могилы за кладбищем. А когда взяла в руки, какой-то голос с небес — кто-то говорил, то был тот самый колдун — сказал, что однажды придет герой, несущий то же самое бремя, что и мы, и снимет проклятье.  
Найвин вздрогнул, чувствуя, как мороз прошел по коже.  
— И вот ты пришел, — сказал Гаррат, в широкой улыбке обнажая беззубые гнилые десны. — Пришел, чтобы освободить нас.

— Ты же не веришь в то, что они говорят? — наконец произнес Альдо, когда они остались наедине и устроились на ночлег там, где никто не мог их побеспокоить — в самом дальнем уголке, сокрытом от остальных пыльной занавеской.  
Нужно было приготовить снадобье для Найвина и обсудить случившееся.  
— Думаешь, это простое совпадение? — удивился тот.  
— Поверь, я много знаю о магии и проклятиях, но сдается мне, что сейчас это действительно лишь совпадение.  
— А как же слова о том, что герой несет бремя того же проклятья, что и местные жители? Я тоже оскорбил волшебника и был проклят им.  
Альдо помрачнел. Об этом думать не хотелось.  
— Найвин, послушай, нити судьбы порой сплетаются причудливым образом. Возможно, ты мог быть тем человеком, которого они ждут. Возможно, им мог бы быть другой странник, который тоже навлек на себя гнев какого-нибудь мага. Как бы то ни было, помогая им, ты не снимешь собственное проклятие.  
— Я вовсе и не думал об этом, — поспешно заверил Найвин, но по его тону Альдо понял, что тот лжет. В глубине души Найвин надеялся, что совершив подвиг, освободится от собственных оков.  
— Заклятия так не работают, — убежденно сказал Альдо.  
— Не важно. Я все равно должен помочь этим людям. Ты же видел, как они смотрят на меня. Впервые за десятки лет у них появилась надежда. Я не могу оставить их в беде!  
Альдо вспылил.  
— Но это опасно! Ты не знаешь, с чем придется столкнуться! Ты можешь запросто здесь погибнуть.  
— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — улыбнулся Найвин. — Думаешь, я не смогу справиться с несколькими демонами?  
Казалось, на него напало дурашливое ребяческое настроение.  
— Даже если бы тебе это было по силам… у нас нет времени. Если ты не помнишь, у нас есть дела, а времени в обрез. Мы не можем задерживаться, чтобы помогать другим! — возразил Альдо.  
— Но если мы этого не сделаем, люди будут продолжать умирать.  
— Это не наша забота! — крикнул Альдо. Его голос эхом отразился от сводов подземелья. Он осекся, подумав, что наверняка остальные его услышали, но стыдно ему не стало.  
— Ты такой бессердечный, — заметил Найвин без всякого упрека.  
— Я не сказал, что мне их не жаль. Я просто не хочу здесь умирать.  
— А я хочу помочь этим людям. Они в меня верят, и я не могу их подвести.  
— Почему это так важно для тебя? Ты ведь не герой из их пророчеств, — удивился Альдо.  
— Может быть, я хотел бы им быть… Сделать в жизни что-то действительно значимое, — Найвин задумчиво посмотрел на Альдо. — Для других, а не для себя… Поверь, это действительно важно, намного важнее, чем избавиться от полового бессилия. Можешь считать это глупостью, но хотя бы раз в жизни я хочу совершить поступок, которым могу гордиться.  
Что-то в словах Найвина тронуло сердце Альдо. Возможно, Найвин пытался лишь доказать, что он не просто избалованный молодой вельможа, который не годится ни на что, кроме пустых забав. Он способен совершить что-то стоящее. Эти порывы были чужды Альдо, он их не понимал, но уважал. И уважал то, каким становился Найвин, не важно, проклятье на него так повлияло или просто пришло время повзрослеть. И это невольно восхищало его — вора без чести и совести, которому никогда не было дела до других. Он просто не мог оставаться безучастным, видя подобную самоотверженность. Горести жителей Сеймтона мало для него значили, но благородный порыв Найвина растопил его сердце, и Альдо хотелось быть рядом, чтобы помочь ему.  
— Хорошо… давай найдем этих чудовищ и убьем их. Только поскорее, — мрачно добавил он.  
— Тебе вовсе не обязательно в это ввязываться, — сказал Найвин.  
От этого понимающего тона Альдо все-таки испытал чувство стыда. Со смерти дяди он и помыслить не мог, чтобы заботиться о ком-то, кроме себя, не говоря уж о том, чтобы рисковать жизнью. А сейчас хотелось сделать это — не ради несчастных людей, а ради Найвина.  
— Я уже ввязался, — сухо ответил Альдо. — Теперь поздно отступать. Может, я и не герой из пророчеств, но тоже кое на что способен.  
Найвин счастливо улыбнулся.

Найвин сражался мечом, а оружием Альдо были знания, и он намеревался использовать все, что было в его распоряжении. Весь вечер Альдо готовился к предстоящей охоте. Он смешивал зелья и снадобья, наносил защитные символы на оружие, собирал новые защитные амулеты.  
— Тебе что-нибудь известно о демонах? — спросил Найвин, наблюдая за его приготовлениями.  
Он ничем не мог помочь Альдо, поэтому снова и снова чистил, полировал и точил оружие.  
— Почти ничего, — ответил Альдо, смешивая в плошке какую-то густую черную жижу. — Я слышал, что есть волшебники, которые обладают темным искусством призывать демонов, но это редкое и опасное умение, доступное немногим. И сведений о демонах почти нет.  
— Думаешь, все эти амулеты и символы чем-то помогут?  
— Демоны — создания иного мира, и все же они обладают магией, потому никакая защита не будет лишней. Вот только мало кто из волшебников и чародеев обладает такой силой, чтобы не просто призвать их, но и контролировать столько времени… Даже если бы этот волшебник был еще жив, сомневаюсь, что он был бы на такое способен. Я все же думаю, что эти создания нечто иное.  
— И что же? — спросил Найвин.  
— Я не знаю… может, и в самом деле демоны, а может, существа порожденные магией. Как то, что напало на нас в горах. Не узнаем, пока не увидим. Остается лишь надеяться, что моя защита сработает. — Альдо пожал плечами. — Но потребуется нечто большее, чем амулеты. Я должен нанести знаки на твое тело. Снимай одежду.  
— Наконец-то ты попросил меня об этом, — радостно усмехнулся Найвин, расстегивая камзол.  
— Даже в такой момент ты не можешь перестать дурачиться, — проворчал Альдо, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — Было бы лучше наколоть знаки на кожу, но придется обойтись и так, — серьезно добавил он.  
Он обмакнул кисточку в черную смесь.  
Найвин быстро разделся и покорно подставил свои руки, плечи и грудь, на которые Альдо тут же начал наносить магические знаки так похожие на те, что покрывали его тело.  
Мягкие ворсинки кисти оставляли на теле влажные следы в виде причудливых узоров, кожу под которыми чуть покалывало. Это ощущение было удивительно приятным. Найвин наблюдал за сосредоточенно работавшим Альдо, который сидел совсем близко, и не мог отделаться от мыслей о тепле его тела, о его запахе, пусть не свежем, но все равно притягательном. Эти мысли были опасны, они могли повлечь за собой возбуждение, а следом и боль, но Найвин ничего не мог поделать. Альдо привлекал его все сильнее. К тому же вынужденное воздержание длилось так долго. Найвин гадал, сможет ли он когда-нибудь снова сжать кого-то в объятиях, отдаться безудержной страсти, не думая о боли. Но больше всего хотелось знать, если когда-нибудь ему удастся снять заклятье, согласится ли Альдо заняться с ним любовью…  
— Ты когда-нибудь был с мужчиной? — спросил Найвин. Он знал, что момент неподходящий, но все же не смог удержаться.  
— Если тебе так важно знать это именно сейчас, то нет, — ответил Альдо. — Просто как-то не думал об этом.  
— Как жаль, что мы не встретились раньше. Если бы ты был со мной, ты бы не пожалел ни об одном мгновении.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Альдо улыбнулся. Сложно было понять, воспринимает он слова Найвина всерьез или считает шутливым заигрыванием.  
— Если нам удастся выбраться из этой переделки, если я сумею избавиться от заклятия… — горячо произнес Найвин.  
Альдо крепко сжал его обнаженное плечо.  
— Тогда и посмотрим, — отрезал он. Найвин уже успел изучить Альдо, такой уж он есть: не жалеет о том, чего не случилось в прошлом, не гадает о том, что может произойти в будущем.  
Но прозвучало это как обещание.  
Альдо рисовал знаки тщательно и сосредоточено, и Найвин больше не пытался отвлечь его легкомысленными разговорами. Когда с рисунками было покончено, Альдо велел посидеть неподвижно несколько минут, пока краска окончательно не просохнет, а сам вытер от краски кисти и плошку и убрал их в мешок, потом внимательно осмотрел свою работу, потрогал следы краски, проверяя, не сотрется ли она, и, кажется, остался удовлетворен.  
— Теперь тебе нужно поспать, чтобы набраться сил, — сказал он тоном, не допускающим возражений.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Найвин. Он и правда чувствовал, что ему необходимо хорошо отдохнуть. — А ты?  
— Мне еще нужно кое-что подготовить, — ответил Альдо. — Давай, ложись.  
Он наблюдал, как Найвин ворочается на своей походной постели, тяжко вздыхая, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Наконец, когда тот затих, и его дыхание выровнялось, Альдо подполз к нему на коленях и откинул одеяло. Предстояла самая важная и сложная часть ритуала — нанесение символов было лишь подготовительным этапом.  
Альдо не сказал Найвину, что его символы не были настоящим щитом, как те, что покрывали его собственное тело. Они были лишь проекцией, копией татуировки, которую Альдо сделал несколько лет назад странствующий колдун в обмен на очень редкую реликвию. Процедура была долгой, сложной и мучительной. А теперь Альдо предстояло связать свои знаки с теми, что она нанес Найвину, чтобы перенести на него свою магическую защиту. Он представлял, что необходимо сделать, но никогда не пробовал, а потому очень волновался.  
Альдо закрыл глаза и распростер над Найвином ладонь с растопыренными пальцами. Мысленно представил себе связующий знак и начал рисовать его в воздухе. Это был сложный магической символ такой силы, что для его изображения не нужны были никакие инструменты.  
Он чувствовал, как дыхание Найвина становится глубже. С закрытыми глазами и распростертыми ладонями Альдо склонился над Найвином, слушая его дыхание и стук сердца, которые становились все громче и громче, чувствуя исходящее от тела тепло, легкую дрожь, ток крови в венах. Ощущения становились все отчетливее, словно он влез в тело Найвина, сплетаясь с ним в единое целое. Он почувствовал нечто гадкое и темное — присутствие болезни, как фальшивая нота, вкравшаяся в идеальную симфонию, но заставил себя отвлечься, сейчас это не имело значения. Альдо сосредоточился на собственных ощущениях, попробовал не просто представить, а прикоснуться к окутывавшей его магии. Он никогда этого не делал, она уже давно срослась с ним, стала частью его тела, но теперь он должен отделить ее от себя, ухватить, словно нечто живое, скользкое, пытающееся вырваться из рук, овладеть этим потоком, подчинить себе, чтобы направить на Найвина. Это было непросто, магия сопротивлялась его неумелому вторжению. Но нехватку опыта и сил заменяло упорство. Альдо знал, что он не может отступить, не может сдаться, потому что от него зависели безопасность и жизнь Найвина. Альдо всегда был одиночкой, заботился только о себе, его не волновали другие люди, они были для него лишь средствами для достижения собственных целей, в чем Найвин его упрекнул в самом начале их знакомства. А Альдо даже не представлял, на какие глубины самопожертвования он способен, но сейчас готов был отдать все свои силы, чтобы помочь Найвину. И словно поняв это, магия откликнулась, подчинилась, позволив овладеть собой, направить туда, куда нужно. Альдо чувствовал, каким мягким и покорным становится под его руками поток силы, как растекается по телу Найвина, скользит по линиям рисунков, повторяя их контуры, сливаясь с ними. Альдо приоткрыл глаза — символы на теле Найвина светились золотистым сиянием, одновременно жутким и прекрасным. Он тут же снова зажмурился, не позволяя себе отвлекаться. Ритуал требовал от него полной концентрации. Жизненные силы покидали его тело, вливаясь в Найвина. Магия была мощной и жадной, она требовала еще и еще, но Альдо готов был отдать все, что у него есть, лишь бы она сработала. Мысленным взором он видел, как линии рисунков на его теле, удлиняясь, протягиваются к Найвину, чтобы объединиться со своими близнецами, стать их продолжением и перелить в них поток магии.  
Не позволяя себе ни мгновения передышки, Альдо продолжал ритуал почти до самого утра. Не было никакого знака, что пора остановиться, он просто почувствовал, что магия сработала, но никаких эмоций по этому поводу уже не осталось. Опустошенный, дрожащий, с испариной по всему телу, Альдо лег рядом с Найвином, укрывшись с ним одним одеялом.  
Самым сложным в ритуале было то, что мало было просто связать друг с другом магические щиты, теперь Альдо необходимо постоянно находиться рядом с Найвином, чтобы поддерживать его. Задача казалась ему чудовищно сложной, но выбора не было. Он должен справиться ради Найвина. 

Утро выдалось холодным и промозглым. Дождь закончился, но ветер продолжал задувать, пробираясь под одежду, дыхание паром вырывалось изо рта, но Найвину и Альдо пришлось оставить плащи, чтобы они не сковывали движения.  
Выход из подземелья, через который путники выбрались наружу, располагался позади старого кладбища, мимо которого лежала тропинка в Черный лес, откуда, по словам старика Гаррата, и приходили демоны.  
Под пасмурным серым небом лес вставал черной стеной. На опушке росли колючие кустарники и уродливые карликовые ели с темной хвоей, но чем дальше путники продвигались в чащу, тем мрачнее становился лес. Высокие деревья вздымались к небу скрюченными узловатыми ветвями, почти лишенными листьев. Кора их была такой темной, что казалась покрытой копотью. Деревья росли близко друг к другу, а просветы между стволами заполняли клочки тумана, так что разглядеть, куда они идут, было невозможно, но Найвин был уверен, что чудовищ они не упустят. В одной руке он держал меч, а в другой охотничий кинжал. Альдо вооружился дубинкой, но не думал, что ему придется пустить ее в ход. Воевать предстояло Найвину, ему же необходимо сконцентрироваться на его защите.  
Альдо выглядел бледным и усталым. Проснувшись, Найвин сразу же это заметил и спросил с тревогой:  
— Ты так и не ложился? Тебе тоже необходимо поспать.  
Забота в его голосе тронула Альдо, но он не хотел добавлять Найвину лишних тревог.  
— Не волнуйся. Подготовка заняла чуть больше времени, но я в порядке, не думай об этом.  
Его голос звучал твердо, но все же не до конца убедил Найвина.  
— Сейчас твоя забота демоны или кто бы там ни был. А я буду рядом, чтобы тебя прикрывать.  
Это заявление показалось бы Найвину смешным еще несколько месяцев назад — на что годится в бою этот хлипкий парень, не умеющий держать меч? Но сейчас он знал, что Альдо способен на многое, он надежный напарник, которому можно спокойно доверить свою жизнь. Найвин полагал, что у Альдо еще найдется скрытый в рукаве козырь, пусть тот и утверждал, что исчерпал запас волшебных снадобий.  
Чем дальше они углублялись в чащу, тем гуще становился туман. Он струился по земле, словно дым, окутывал стволы деревьев и висел на ветвях, как клочки пакли. Приглядевшись, путники поняли, что это не туман: деревья, словно плотным пологом, были окутаны паутиной, и с ветвей свисали коконы, похожие на громадные плоды. Порой сквозь густое сплетение нитей проглядывало нечто, похожее на морду животного… или человеческое лицо. Найвин не стал приглядываться.  
Альдо всматривался вперед, пытаясь отыскать какие-то признаки логова, где могли затаиться чудовища, но все терялось в молочной пелене, сквозь которую проглядывали лишь черные стволы. Они все шли и шли вперед, но ничего не менялось, только опутанные паутиной деревьяь подступали ближе и пологом смыкались над головой. Найвин чувствовал, словно его замуровали в каком-то чудовищном склепе. От отвращения по коже пробежала дрожь.  
— Видишь что-нибудь? — спросил он. — Мне кажется, что мы топчемся на месте.  
— Думаю, это все морок, — сказал Альдо.  
Он вынул из-за пояса волшебное стекло, посмотрел сквозь него и протянул Найвину.  
— Вот, погляди, я вижу тропу.  
Найвин посмотрел сквозь линзу. Белесая пелена исчезла, туман остался лишь в низинах и оврагах. Деревья вырастали густой стеной, но в одном месте они размыкались, образуя узкую тропинку, уводящую в темную глубину. Найвин вглядывался в нее, и ему показалось, что он увидел… как будто красные огоньки, мелькнувшие в темноте.  
— Да, думаю, нам туда, — сказал он.  
Теперь трюк был ему известен, стоило раз посмотреть сквозь магическую завесу, и больше не требовалась линза, чтобы увидеть, что под ней сокрыто.  
Они решительно двинулись в темное нутро леса.  
Найвин заметил тварь лишь за мгновение до нападения. Послышался шорох, и сверху на него что-то набросилось. Найвин взмахнул мечом, отбрасывая чудовище. Оно упало на землю, зашипело, вновь рвануло к нему, вытягивая вперед длинные конечности с клешнями на концах. Существо было невероятно проворным. Найвин снова поднял меч, уже чувствуя, что удар запоздает, но, бросившись на него, тварь отскочила, словно наткнувшись на невидимую преграду, лапы с клешнями лишь скользнули по одежде, не причинив вреда.  
Альдо крепче сжал дубинку в руках. Он почувствовал, как сила из него потекла к Найвину, окружая его невидимым щитом. Заклятье сработало!  
Воспользовавшись заминкой, Найвин бросился к чудовищу и пронзил его насквозь. Толстая спинная пластина хрустнула, словно корка льда, поддаваясь заговоренному клинку, тварь зашипела, забилась, царапая землю всеми шестью конечностями, и затихла.  
Найвин с усилием выдернул меч и поморщился, отирая лезвия о штаны. Теперь он смог разглядеть тварь. Размером чуть больше собаки, она напоминала уродливую помесь паука, скорпиона и личинки. Длинные передние лапы заканчивались клешнями с острыми краями, и Найвин догадывался, что если бы не магия, тварь распорола бы его лицо и шею на кусочки. Желеобразное белесое тело сверху прикрывала пластина, похожая на панцирь, из-под которой высовывалась маленькая бугристая голова, густо поросшая короткими щетинками, между которыми выглядывали маленькие красные глазки. Тварь была мертва, но все равно казалось, что эти глаза продолжают злобно разглядывать Найвина.  
Альдо подошел к Найвину и тронул его за руку.  
— Оно тебя не задело? — спросил, хотя и сам знал ответ.  
— Твои рисунки сработали! — восторженно ответил Найвин. — Если так и дальше пойдет, я порублю всех демонов на кусочки, прежде чем они смогут до меня добраться.  
Альдо слабо улыбнулся. Он хотел, чтобы у Найвина все получилось так легко, лишь надеялся, что справится сам. Единственное нападение отняло у него немало сил. Что если этих тварей будет слишком много? Он предпочитал не задумываться об этом и сосредоточиться на Найвине.  
— Что скажешь? — Найвин брезгливо толкнул тварь сапогом. — Это похоже на демона?  
— Не думаю, — Альдо едва взглянул на мертвое существо. — Определенно это создание породила магия, но я не думаю, что его призвали из какого-то иного мира. Думаю, когда-то эти существа были обычными животными.  
— Что ж, тем проще, — бодро произнес Найвин. — Давай отыщем остальных.  
Они двинулись дальше, но долго искать не пришлось. Едва путники сделали несколько шагов, как со всех сторон раздался шорох, шипение, и твари начали вылезать из укрытия деревьев на узкую тропинку.  
Тварь, напавшая первой, оказалась самой мелкой. Остальные оказались крупнее, некоторые ростом не меньше мула. Усики на их мордах шевелились, словно они пытались нащупать ими добычу, клешни на лапах угрожающе щелкали, глаза сверкали, студенистые тела раздувались под панцирем, издавая то самое противное шипение. Альдо становилось дурно от одного взгляда на них. Даже та тварь со щупальцами, что напала на них с Найвином, не казалась такой отвратительной, как эти существа, созданные древней, вырождающейся магией, скопившейся в этом проклятом городе, как тухлая вода в прогнившем погребе.  
Чудовища окружали людей, подбираясь со всех сторон. Альдо и Найвин казались крошечными точками посреди моря бледных насекомоподобных тел. Альдо стиснул дубинку двумя руками и ударил по лапе, протянувшейся к его ноге. Существо взвизгнуло и рвануло на него. Альдо ударил по морде, твердый конец дубинки врезался в мягкую плоть, как в перезревшую тыкву. Лапы с клешнями метнулись к его животу и бедрам, пытаясь вцепиться, но лишь бессильно скользнули по одежде, словно что-то их отталкивало. Альдо улыбнулся. Даже если магическая защита выпьет из него все силы, оно того стоит.  
Найвин без устали работал мечом. Чудовища накатывались на него новой волной, а он отметал их назад, рубил направо и налево, отсекая лапы, прокалывая клинком головы и животы. Словно понимая, что жертвы неуязвимы, твари разъярялись все сильнее. Новые и новые чудовища выползали из глубин леса. Альдо и Найвин стояли посреди скопившейся груды тел. Двигаться становилось все сложнее. Осознавая, что до людей не добраться клешнями, твари пытались задавить их своей массой.  
Альдо казалось, что в теле болит каждая кость, его словно выкручивало наизнанку, глаза разрывались от боли, словно вот-вот лопнут, зубы вибрировали в деснах, пот выступил по всему телу, но он продолжал бездумно махать дубинкой, не столько для того, чтобы отбиваться от чудовищ — ему необходимо было сосредоточиться на каком-то простом действии, чтобы не утратить контроль над рассудком и не лишиться чувств.  
Когда он уже решил, что схватка не закончится никогда, поток тварей стал иссякать. Словно поняв, что враг им не по силам, чудовища начали отползать обратно за деревья и исчезать в темноте. Найвин не знал, прячутся они под землю или просто растворяются во мраке. Последний шорох затих, и в пролеске остались два человека, окруженные грудой порубленных тел.  
Найвин вытер пот со лба. Никогда еще он так не уставал, даже на войне в самый разгар битвы. Как всегда во время схватки, казалось, что время тянется бесконечно, хотя организм подсказывал ему, что прошло никак не больше часа. Найвин с улыбкой посмотрел на Альдо.  
— Мы здорово покосили их ряды.  
Альдо утомленно прикрыл глаза. Вид у него был еще хуже, чем утром, казалось, он вот-вот упадет в обморок. Найвин подскочил и обхватил его за плечи, чтобы поддержать.  
— Что с тобой? Тебя все-таки достали? — с тревогой спросил он.  
— Нет, не беспокойся, — Альдо попытался улыбнуться. — Защита работает как надо. Просто мне никогда не приходилось столько размахивать оружием. Это утомительно.  
Он пытался шутить, но его напускная беспечность не успокоила Найвина. Он знал, что это как-то связано с ритуалом, который ночью проводил Альдо — этот ритуал позволил им остаться невредимыми, но отнял у Альдо больше сил, чем тот показывал.  
— Думаю, нам нужно передохнуть, — сказал Найвин.  
Альдо замотал головой.  
— Нет, нельзя останавливаться. Ты видишь, как их много. Они словно возникают из темноты, — он озвучил собственные опасения Найвина. — Это все магия. Сколько бы мы ни убивали, будут появляться новые.  
— Что же нам тогда делать?  
— Я думаю, что они все-таки появляются не из воздуха, что-то их порождает.  
— Как огромная пчелиная матка, — догадался Найвин.  
— Да, и где-то там, в глубине, должно быть ее логово. Мы должны его отыскать.  
— Уверен, что справишься?  
Альдо хмуро посмотрел на Найвина.  
— Не думай, что я такой слабак. Я намного выносливее тебя и бывал в стольких переделках, что тебе и не снилось.  
Найвин сомневался, что Альдо когда-либо бывал в подобной переделке, но спорить не стал. Альдо упрям, и заботливое кудахтанье уж точно не заставит его переменить свое мнение. Если уж он потратил много сил, чтобы окружить их щитом, значит, его старания не должны пропасть.  
— Тогда вперед. Давай покончим с ними! — воскликнул Найвин. 

Логово королевы насекомых скрывала мощная магия. Даже волшебное стекло едва помогало смотреть сквозь морок. Лишь внимательно приглядевшись, путники увидели вход в нору под вывороченными из земли корнями исполинского дерева.  
— Придется спуститься туда, — с тревогой заметил Найвин.  
Альдо передернуло. Ему не хотелось лезть под землю, где в узких ходах, вырытых чудовищами, они будут скованы и беззащитны. Но иного выбора не было.  
Они приблизились к норе и остановились, заглядывая в зловещую темноту. Оттуда тянуло холодом и сырым, гнилостным запахом. Путники застыли, не решаясь сделать первый шаг.  
— Может, поцелуешь меня на удачу? — с улыбкой спросил Найвин.  
Он нервничал, но хотел казаться бодрым и невозмутимым, чтобы поддержать Альдо.  
— Даже в такой момент ты не можешь перестать валять дурака, — вздохнул Альдо. Он подошел к Найвину вплотную, схватил его за уши, как за ручки кувшина, и крепко прижался ртом к его губам.  
Это был не тот поцелуй, о котором мечтал Найвин, но он был настоящим.  
Они стояли совсем близко, и почему-то только сейчас Найвин заметил, что они почти одного роста, и что глаза у Альдо такие пронзительно голубые и ясные, как морозное небо в зимний день, а губы шелушатся от холодного ветра. Грудь Найвина сдавило от нахлынувшего сильного чувства.  
— Я хочу тебе сказать… — голос прозвучал хрипло, — я думаю, что не просто увлечен тобой. Уверен, что люблю тебя. По-настоящему.  
Альдо приоткрыл рот, но Найвин прижал ладонь к его губам, заставляя молчать.  
— Я знаю, ты сейчас скажешь, что это неправда, и мои чувства пребывают в смятении из-за страха перед неизвестностью. Но это не так. Я знаю, что чувствую, и хочу, чтобы ты тоже это знал.  
На лице Альдо появилось какое-то неописуемое выражение: и изумление, и боль, и радость. Он снова потянулся к Найвину, но на этот раз обхватил ладонями его виски и поцеловал с такой отчаянной страстью, словно это его сердце разрывалось сейчас от любви.  
Оторвавшись от Найвина, Альдо решительно шагнул вперед и первым начал спускаться под землю. Глинистая почва под ногами была скользкой, приходилось цепляться за земляные стены и торчащие корни. Руки то и дело натыкались на живущих под землей насекомых — червей, сороконожек, личинок, но в сравнении с тварями, встреченными в лесу, эти создания казались очаровательными.  
Сквозь узкий лаз они выбрались в лежащий под землей просторный коридор, стены и своды которого были усыпаны скоплениями светящихся грибов. Пещера не выглядела зловещей, но все же Найвин и Альдо ощущали присутствие враждебной магии.  
Пройдя по подземному коридору, они вышли в другую пещеру, из которой лучами расходилось в разные стороны еще множество ходов.  
— Куда теперь? — спросил Найвин.  
Альдо замер, осматриваясь, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Он снова достал линзу, но поглядев сквозь нее, ничего не заметил, никакие иллюзии не скрывали от них правильный путь.  
— Я не знаю, — признался Альдо, — придется идти наугад…  
Словно в ответ на его слова послышалось уже знакомое шипение.  
— А вот и хозяева решили нас поприветствовать, — бодро сказал Найвин, выставляя перед собой меч. — Ну давайте же, идите сюда!  
Эти твари были еще уродливее, чем напавшие на них в лесу. Из их тел в разные стороны торчало множество лап, некоторые болтались бесполезными отростками, но большинство заканчивалось клешней или жалом, без сомнения ядовитым.  
Тех, что поменьше, Найвин просто расшвыривал сапогом, остальных рубил мечом, решительно продвигаясь вперед. Он направился в коридор, из которых тварей выползло больше всего, решив, что именно там прячется их королева.  
Альдо шел сзади, прикрывая спину Найвина, отбиваясь дубинкой от тех насекомых, что следовали за ними, но главным образом он снова сосредоточился на защите. Он чувствовал, что силы покидают его, барьер слабеет, и иногда тварям удавалось задеть и поцарапать их. Эти раны не были опасны, но начинали беспокоить Альдо. Он надеялся, что ему хватит сил завершить дело до конца.  
Чудовища нападали отчаянно, стремясь не пустить людей, закрыть своими телами путь к их королеве, но были бессильны перед героем со сверкающим мечом. Найвин ощущал прилив сил, словно и правда стал неуязвим. И дело было не только в магической защите Альдо. В этот момент он верил, что он и есть тот самый герой из пророчеств, которому суждено расправиться с демонами. Правда, на теле появились мелкие ранки, а кожу начало покалывать от слизи насекомых, но пока он не слишком обращал на это внимание. Альдо был даже рад, что Найвин не знает, какими усилиями ему дается поддержание защиты, иначе сейчас бы не был таким уверенным. И все же он чувствовал, что надолго его не хватит.  
— Поспеши, Найвин, — взмолился он.  
Найвин на мгновение обернулся и бросил на Альдо быстрый взгляд.  
Тот выглядел бледным и изможденным, но глаза ярко горели. Он чувствовал, что Альдо слабеет и защита теряет силу, а потому прибавил ходу.  
К логову королевы им пришлось пробираться уже по телам тварей, загромождавшим дорогу. Найвин не пытался поразить каждую, до которой мог дотянуться, лишь ранил и убивал тех, кто преграждал путь, а некоторых просто отпихивал в сторону.  
Те лишь верещали от злости и бессилия, что не могут справиться с врагом, пришедшим убить их госпожу. Они могли лишь ненадолго задержать его, но Найвин все равно двигался вперед, упорно приближаясь к своей цели.  
Наконец они добрались до королевы — похожей на паучиху, огромной, как гора, уродливой, как сама смерть. Она восседала на груде полупрозрачных яиц и личинок, от ее длинного студенистого брюха в разные стороны расходились длинные трубки, питавшие коконы. Из боков торчало не меньше сотни длинных тонких лап. Вытянутое тело оканчивалось маленькой головкой с множеством крошечных красных глазок, которые злобно уставились на врага.  
Остальные твари отступили назад, словно понимая, что не справились с защитой госпожи, и боялись ее гнева.  
На Альдо накатила волна слабости, колени подогнулись, и он осел на землю, не обращая внимания на покрывавшую ее слизь и копошившихся вокруг жирных личинок. Сейчас ему оставалось лишь собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы держать щит, пока Найвин будет сражаться с королевой.  
Несмотря на неповоротливость, она оказалась крайне опасным противником. Хрупкие на вид конечности с невероятной мощью отбрасывали Найвина, когда он пытался приблизиться. Когда же ему удавалось, и он пытался проткнуть ее мягкое тело мечом, она шипела и извивалась, но удары на нее почти не действовали, словно ее тоже окружал защитный барьер.  
Найвин снова и снова кидался на чудовище, чувствуя, как под ногами лопаются тела личинок и коконы, но его каждый раз отбрасывало назад. Он кидался в бесплодную атаку, понимая, что скоро совсем выбьется из сил, но так и не сможет навредить королеве. Множество ран на теле чудовища сочились слизью, но они лишь разъяряли его, не причиняя ощутимого вреда.  
Альдо ощущал, что Найвин теряет силы, теперь каждый удар королевы причинял боль, клешни на ее лапах царапали и разрывали плоть, от слизи щипало открытые ранки. Еще немного, и очередной удар станет смертельным. Королева казалась неуязвимой, но у нее должно быть какое-то слабое место. Не обращая внимания на слабость и волны боли, Альдо попытался сосредоточиться, огромным усилием собирая всю волю. Было бы неплохо достать магическую линзу, но он решил, что справится без нее. Альдо закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, отметая все ненужные мысли, все, что могло его отвлечь, а потом открыл глаза и ясным взглядом посмотрел на чудовище.  
— Найвин, у нее на шее! — крикнул он.  
Поначалу Найвин даже не понял, куда нужно смотреть: у чудовища не было шеи, маленькая голова торчала прямо из уродливого туловища, но тут под непрерывно двигающимися челюстями он заметил золотой блик — на цепочке болтался круглый медальон. Это выглядело так нелепо, что Найвин не сдержал смех. Сказались усталость и нервное истощение. Когда чудовище вздыбилось, готовясь к новому удару, Найвин отбросил меч, перехватил правой рукой лезвие кинжала и, прицелившись, метнул его прямо в золотой медальон. Он знал, что не промажет, пусть Найвин был не самым метким метателем ножей, в этот момент чувствовал, что просто не может промахнуться, какая-то внутренняя сила помогла ему. Острие кинжала воткнулось точно в центр медальона, а сквозь него — в тело чудовище. Оно заверещало, забилось в конвульсиях, вскинуло вверх все свои конечности. Огромное белесое тело затряслось, как студень, и начало съеживаться, густая белая слизь потоком хлынула из всех мелких ранок. Найвин отступил назад, наблюдая за агонией твари. В считанные мгновения огромное чудовище превратилось в пустую оболочку в луже густой белой жижи.  
Найвин поднял с земли меч и повернулся к Альдо. Тот поднялся на ноги, шагнул навстречу, но тут его колени подкосились. Найвин подскочил к нему, чтобы подхватить, и в этот момент почувствовал, как каждая его рана, каждый ушиб отзывается болью. Он едва не закричал в голос.  
— Щит исчез, — пробормотал Альдо.  
Его глаза были красными и воспаленными, а кожа бледной, почти прозрачной.  
— Что ты сделал? — воскликнул Найвин, пытаясь поднять его на ноги. Альдо обмяк, как набитое соломой пугало.  
— Я держал щит, сколько мог, — проговорил Альдо и слабо улыбнулся. — Боялся, что сил не хватит, но ты успел…  
Глаза его закатились, и он безвольно обвис в руках Найвина.  
— Болван, какой же ты болван, — отчаянно пробормотал Найвин.  
Он закинул руку Альдо себе на плечи, обхватил его за пояс и потащил к выходу из подземной пещеры. Нужно поскорее выбраться наружу. Почему-то Найвин был уверен, что никто не станет им мешать.

Альдо медленно выплывал из забытья. Сознание уже начало возвращаться, но пока он не чувствовал своего тела. Откуда-то издали послышались голоса.  
— Этот человек сильный волшебник? — спросил смутно знакомый голос.  
— Нет, но он многое знает о магии, — а это был голос Найвина, прозвучавший совсем близко.  
Альдо наконец смог разлепить глаза и увидел над собой его лицо.  
— Ты очнулся! — радостно воскликнул Найвин и сдавил Альдо в объятиях. — Ты меня до смерти напугал. Я думал, ты умер. Никогда больше так не делай!  
— Я жив, успокойся, — ответил Альдо, обхватив его плечи слабыми руками.  
Тревога на лице Найвина сменилась облегчением.  
— Как долго я был без сознания? — спросил Альдо, высвобождаясь из объятий.  
— Почти сутки. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Альдо попытался подняться, и Найвин помог ему сесть. Тело все еще казалось тяжелым и непослушным, но он чувствовал, что силы понемногу возвращаются к нему. Его раздели, обмыли и уложили в кровать с чистой постелью. Альдо бросил взгляд на свои руки — кожа вокруг татуировок была красной и воспаленной. Это заклятие щита едва не убило его. Найвин даже не догадывался, что Альдо стоял на самом пороге смерти.  
— Кажется, все хорошо, — ответил Альдо и огляделся. — Где я?  
— Это дом старейшины Гаррата. Он велел принести тебя сюда.  
Только теперь Альдо обратил внимание на старика, стоявшего в изголовье кровати.  
Маленький домик изнутри выглядел не таким ветхим, как снаружи. И здесь было намного лучше, чем в подземельях.  
— Когда проклятье исчезло, люди вернулись в свои дома, и мы решили перенести тебя сюда, — сказал Гаррат.  
— А вы уверены, что оно исчезло? — спросил Альдо.  
Он вспомнил, как Найвин сразил гигантское чудовище.  
— Да, конечно! — просиял старик.  
Он снял с шеи медальон, который носил на цепочке под рубахой, и протянул Найвину.  
— Вот та самая реликвия, из-за которой наш город был проклят. Мне передал ее мой предшественник, чтобы я всегда мог носить ее как напоминание о нашем бремени. Амулет всегда казался мне живым. Но теперь он умер.  
Найвин повертел амулет в руках.  
— Такой же, как был на их королеве, — заметил он и передал реликвию Альдо.  
Тот задумчиво повертел ее в руках.  
— Если магия и была в нем, то она ушла, — заключил он. Амулет действительно был мертв, как сказал Гаррат — бесполезный кусок металла, который больше не сможет никому причинить беду. Он протянул амулет старику.  
— Нет-нет, оставьте себе, — он помахал руками, — нам он больше не нужен.  
Альдо он тоже был не нужен. Повернувшись к Найвину, он улыбнулся и повесил цепочку ему на шею.  
— Вот, возьми, пусть останется как сувенир на память о твоем подвиге.  
— О нашем, — поправил Найвин. — Без тебя ничего бы не было.  
— Нет, это твоя заслуга, — возразил Альдо. Тут же они оба рассмеялись. — Ну хорошо, мы сделали это вместе.  
Они смотрели друг на друга и улыбались так, словно были одни в комнате. Старик тоже смотрел на них с улыбкой.  
— Пророчество исполнилось! — заключил он. — Лишь в одном ошиблась старая Найна — героев было двое, а не один!  
Альдо почувствовал гордость и стыд. Он не заслужил, чтобы его считали героем, ведь он не желал спасать этих людей, его заботил только Найвин. Но, может, это не имеет значения, ведь он всегда считал, что важен результат, а не мотивы. Пусть прежде его не заботила судьба этих людей, но теперь он был горд, что сумел им помочь. Они действительно совершили подвиг. Альдо не представлял, что способен на такое — рискнуть всем ради другого человека. К лучшему или худшему, Найвин сильно его изменил.  
Пытаясь отвлечься от смущающих мыслей, Альдо начал подниматься с кровати, но Найвин его остановил.  
— Нет, тебе рано вставать, ты еще не набрался сил!  
— Я больше не могу позволить себе отдыхать. Нам пора в путь, мы и так сильно задержались.  
— Наверное, вас впереди ждет какое-то важное дело? — с любопытством спросил старик.  
Альдо заметил, что деликатностью тот не отличался, иначе бы давно оставил их с Найвином наедине. Должно быть, решил, что, по меньшей мере, они собираются спасать весь мир. Что бы он сказал, если бы узнал, что миссия великих героев заключается в спасении собственных шкур и члена Найвина?  
Альдо усмехнулся.  
— Мы направляемся в долину Гизальса, — сказал Найвин. — Вы что-нибудь слышали о ней?  
Альдо ущипнул его за руку, возмутившись, что тот рассказывает незнакомцу об их планах.  
— Волшебная долина? Ну да, конечно! — просиял Гаррат. — Конечно, слышал, ведь путь к ней как раз лежит через наш городок, потому тут прежде было так много волшебников, их всех тянуло в это место. Но потом, когда на нас легло проклятье, этот путь оказался забыт.  
«Или сокрыт магией», — подумал Альдо.  
— Но вы можете найти следы старой дороги. Нужно повернуть на восток от Черного леса, там увидите путевой камень.  
— Благодарю, — сдержано сказал Альдо. — Мы сегодня же отправимся в путь.  
— Так скоро? Ты еще очень слаб. Вы могли бы задержаться. Жители хотели бы устроить в вашу честь праздник.  
— Мы польщены, — произнес Альдо почти искренне, — но больше мы не можем задерживаться.  
— Уверен? — тихо спросил Найвин.  
Альдо кивнул.  
— Что ж, понимаю, у вас много дел, — чуть расстроено проговорил старик. — Я прикажу, чтобы вам приготовили припасов в дорогу.  
Наконец он ушел, оставив молодых людей наедине.  
Альдо с улыбкой посмотрел на Найвина, потом прикоснулся к медальону, висящему у него на груди.  
— Мы правда сделали это, — проговорил он с удивлением.  
— Конечно! Я не сомневался, что мы справимся. Но ты меня очень напугал, — Найвин обхватил ладонями лицо Альдо и медленно поцеловал его в губы. — То, что ты сделал ради меня, было невероятно! И все же не стоило так рисковать.  
— Помнишь, ты говорил, что наша встреча стоит того, чтобы вытерпеть все мучения. И теперь я понял, что ты имел в виду. Наконец-то я совершил в своей жизни поступок, которым могу гордиться.  
Найвин смотрел на Альдо с неприкрытым обожанием. Это были самые прекрасные слова, которые он слышал в жизни. Он улыбнулся и опять поцеловал Альдо.  
— Ты прав. Даже если мы не сумеем найти амулет Стравосса и снять заклятие, это путешествие того стоило.  
— Не говори так, — произнес Альдо, хотя сам не раз говорил, что не стоит загадывать наперед. — Мы обязательно найдем амулет, снимем с тебя проклятье, а потом отпразднуем, занимаясь любовью всю ночь напролет.  
Найвин не мог поверить своим ушам. А ведь не так давно этот парень грозился стереть ему память из-за поцелуя. Найвин с изумлением смотрел на Альдо, потом лицо его осветила широкая улыбка, и они снова поцеловались. На этот раз в поцелуе было больше страсти, чем нежности. Найвин чувствовал, как внутри начинает просыпаться знакомый голод, и с большим усилием отстранился от Альдо.  
— Думаю, на этом нам нужно остановиться, — тяжело дыша, проговорил он. — Но я запомню твое обещание.

***

Большой белый камень, обкатанный дождями и ветрами, возвышался у обочины. Альдо подумал, что несколько столетий назад здесь пролегала оживленная дорога, а долину Гизальса облюбовали для своих встреч волшебники со всех концов света, пока она не превратилась в заброшенное, окутанное тайнами место, о котором знают лишь избранные.  
От дороги остались едва заметные в траве колеи, оставленные проходившими здесь когда-то повозками и телегами. Альдо сверился с картой и обнаружил, что на ней появилась крошечная точка с названием Сеймтон, это окончательно его убедило, что заклятие снято. Компас указывал в том же направлении, куда вела их дорога, и где-то там впереди ждала их цель — волшебная долина. Альдо думал об этом с волнением. Еще один этап путешествия остался позади.  
Устроившись на ночлег, путники некоторое время поговорили о предстоящем путешествии (как обычно, Альдо не мог сказать ничего конкретного), о судьбе Сеймтона, который теперь освободился от проклятия (главным образом это волновало лишь Найвина), а потом затихли. Альдо заснул первым, а Найвин еще долго лежал без сна, прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию своего нечаянного спутника, ставшего теперь другом и возлюбленным, и думал, что бы с ним было, если бы он потерял Альдо.  
Альдо проснулся с первыми лучами солнца и сразу же приступил к приготовлению снадобья для Найвина. С тяжелым сердцем он вытряхнул из кошеля последние крупинки магического порошка. Часть он потратил, швырнув в глаза жреца в храме, и после, пытаясь растянуть запасы, каждый день по чуть-чуть убавлял дозу, но как ни тянул, порошок всё равно кончился. Кажется, Найвин ничего не замечал, боль больше не возвращалась, язвы тоже, а если накатывало возбуждение, он спасался корнем сармаха. Может быть, влияние заклятия стало слабее, может быть, организм просто научился справляться с неизвестной болезнью, по крайней мере, пока Найвин пил зелье, но Альдо знал, что как только он перестанет его принимать, болезнь вернется.  
Протянув Найвину кружку с готовым снадобьем, Альдо мрачно сообщил:  
— Это последняя порция. У меня кончился волшебный порошок, а без него это зелье просто травяной чай.  
Найвин задумчиво повертел в руках глиняную кружку, потом выпил зелье залпом, вытер губы и улыбнулся.  
— Что ж, все равно скоро все закончится, так или иначе.  
Было трудно понять, пытается он сохранять присутствие духа или принять неизбежное, но Альдо был с ним согласен. Он лишь жалел, что не сможет забрать себе и эту боль.  
На следующий день Найвин впервые не получил уже привычную порцию лекарства. Поначалу он не чувствовал никаких изменений, хотя Альдо беспрестанно спрашивал, как он себя чувствует.  
— Прекрати вести себя как мой лекарь, — отмахнулся Найвин.  
— Я беспокоюсь не как лекарь, а как друг!  
— Со мной все отлично!  
Бодрая улыбка Найвина лишь ненадолго успокоила Альдо. Целый день он внимательно наблюдал за своим компаньоном. Поначалу Найвин бодро шагал рядом с ним по дороге, улыбался, постоянно болтал о чем-то незначительном, просто, чтобы скрасить долгие часы путешествия. Но постепенно его радостный голос смолкал, улыбка пропала, на лице все чаще проступала болезненная гримаса, он сбавил шаг, ссутулился и то и дело притрагивался к своему паху. Альдо снова и снова спрашивал, как он себя чувствует.  
— Боль вернулась, я же вижу.  
— Да, но она не такая сильная, как я помню. Ничего такого, что я не смог бы вытерпеть, правда.  
Альдо надеялся, что так. Может быть, лекарство, которое он давал все это время, ослабило силу заклятья, и оно уже не будет терзать Найвина, как раньше. Но все же не мог избавиться от беспокойства. Заметив в стороне от дороги крошечную хижину, Альдо решил, что пора останавливаться на ночлег, и Найвин не стал спорить. Он окончательно ушел в себя.  
Должно быть, когда-то хижина принадлежала дорожному смотрителю. Крыша прохудилась, дверь, висящая на одной петле, скрипела, внутрь ветром намело комья земли, сухие листья и ветки, и все же путники были рады остановиться на ночлег не под открытым небом. Лето почти закончилось, и ночи становились все холоднее.  
Очаг был забит мусором и золой, но Альдо, кое-как его почистив, все равно развел огонь. Они поужинали, Найвин съел не так много, как обычно, но то, что он совсем не отказался от еды, Альдо счел хорошим знаком. Еще раз поинтересовавшись, как тот себя чувствует, и получив ободряющий ответ, Альдо успокоился и лег спать.  
На самом деле Найвин весь день чувствовал себя хуже, чем признавался Альдо, боль становилась сильнее с каждым пройденным шагом, и к вечеру ему стало совсем плохо. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы испытывал такую боль раньше, до того, как Альдо начал поить его зельем. Может быть, так ему казалось, потому что за все это время он отвык от нее, а теперь забытые ощущения возвратились в стократном размере. Он не представлял, как все это выдержит. Найвин в агонии метался по постели, тело покрывал холодный пот. Чтобы не закричать, он сжимал зубами край одеяла, но все же не смог сдержать мучительный стон.  
Этот звук разбудил Альдо. Он подскочил в постели и тут же метнулся к Найвину. Даже в темноте он видел, как лихорадочно горят его глаза, а лицо, исказившееся от боли, покрывает пленка пота.  
— Почему ты не разбудил меня? — спросил он тревожно.  
Найвин молчал, дрожа и стискивая зубы.  
Альдо мысленно ругал себя за то, что лег спать, не убедившись, что с Найвином действительно все в порядке. Он подтянул к себе свой мешок, достал огниво и быстро развел огонь.  
— Я приготовлю тебе маковый настой.  
— Нет! — резко возразил Найвин.  
— Но почему? Он поможет тебе уснуть и забыть о боли.  
— И погрузит меня на долгие часы в глубокий беспробудный сон, и я не смогу завтра двигаться дальше.  
— Ты и так не сможешь, — вздохнул Альдо.  
— Я справлюсь, правда, — пробормотал Найвин.  
— Я мог бы снова наложить связующее заклятье и попробовать забрать твою боль, — предложил Альдо.  
— Нет! Даже не думай! — несмотря на слабость и боль, голос Найвина звучал твердо. — Ты чуть не умер в прошлый раз. Я не позволю тебе снова через это пройти.  
Боль разрывала его на части, но глаза горели упрямством, и Альдо знал, этому человеку хватит воли, чтобы отправиться в дорогу, преодолевая муки. Он не мог не восхищаться Найвином, но все же немного злился за то, что тот отказывается принимать помощь. Впрочем, Найвин прав, маковый настой дает лишь забытье, а не излечение.  
Он лег рядом с Найвином, убрал мокрые волосы с его лба и прижался холодными губами к пылающей коже. Найвин вцепился в его запястье и сжал так сильно, что Альдо поморщился от боли. Другой рукой он приобнял Найвина за плечи.  
— Однажды я побывал в Альгмааре, — начал Альдо. — Наверное, ты слышал о нем — город ученых и магов. На его улицах не смолкают разговоры, и всегда можно услышать множество самых невероятных сплетен и увлекательных историй. И вот мне довелось услышать, что у одного волшебника по имени Хейнрик есть чудесный жезл, способный дарить исцеление — слепым он возвращает зрение, калекам — руки или ноги, бесплодным — способность к деторождению. Мне захотелось добыть эту чудесную реликвию, но я узнал, что Хейнрик хранит ее в высокой башне из слоновой кости, в которую нет входа. На самом деле башня была сделана из мрамора, глыбы были так плотно подогнаны друг к другу, что щели между ними были почти незаметны. Дверей действительно не было, лишь небольшое окно под самой крышей. Должно быть, маг умел летать или забирался в башню с помощью колдовства…  
У Альдо был приятный голос, он увлекал в историю, заставляя забыться, отрешиться от боли.  
— Я заказал у местного кузнеца две тысячи длинных толстых гвоздей и большой молоток. К башне отправился задолго до рассвета, решив, что справлюсь до того, как жители начнут просыпаться, а в городе обычно любили спать до полудня, и я знал, что меня никто не потревожит. Я начал вбивать гвозди в стену башни, в тонкий зазор между камнями, один за другим, и подниматься по башне все выше и выше. Работа не из легких, скажу я тебе. Взобраться по отвесной стене для меня не сложно, но вот махать тяжелым молотом оказалось настоящим испытанием.  
Найвин невольно улыбнулся, представив, как Альдо, словно паук, висит на стене и, пытаясь не упасть, вколачивает гвозди в стену тяжеленным молотком.  
— Вбить гвоздь в мраморную стену оказалось довольно тяжело, а мне предстояло забить очень много гвоздей. Подъем занял куда больше времени, чем я рассчитывал. Город внизу уже начал просыпаться, но я не обращал внимания — не думал, что кому-то пришло бы в голову разглядывать башню, но даже если и так, мне уже было все равно, я твердо решил, что или заберусь на нее, или умру.  
Он улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям, думая, каким был глупым и бесшабашным.  
— И вот, наконец, я добрался до этого чертова оконца, ввалился внутрь, и там посреди круглой комнаты стоял резной столик, а на нем на мягкой подушке покоился этот жезл из какого-то блестящего черного металла с набалдашником в виде круглой жабы. Никогда не видел настолько нелепой магической вещицы, — усмехнулся Альдо. — Когда я прикоснулся к нему, то боялся, что сработают какие-нибудь защитные заклинания или ловушки, но ничего не случилось. Я без препятствий забрал жезл, а потом начал спускаться обратно. Это оказалось уже не так сложно и заняло куда меньше времени.  
— И что же ты сделал с этим жезлом? — спросил Найвин с интересом.  
— Я решил, что должен испытать его. О чудесных свойствах этой вещи болтали много, но слухи часто все преувеличивают. Никаких серьезных ран или увечий у меня не было, потому я не мог испытать его на себе. Я отправился в самый злачный и грязный квартал города и отыскал там нищего, у которого не было руки. Он спал прямо на улице. Я подошел к нему и коснулся кончиком жезла обрубка руки, но поначалу ничего не случилось. Я подумал, что так просто жезл не работает, возможно, нужно какое-то заклинание или магические пасы. А потом нищий задрожал, забился в конвульсиях, и из его культи начала появляться рука! Я глазам поверить не мог. Она распускалась, как цветок, здоровая, чистая, розовая! Старик открыл глаза, посмотрел на руку, пошевелил пальцами, а потом глянул на меня да как заорет: «Что ты наделал? Отнял мой хлеб! Как я теперь буду просить милостыню?!» Он вскочил, хотел огреть меня палкой, но я успел унести ноги.  
Найвин рассмеялся.  
— И что было потом? Ты стал лечить людей?  
— Не успел, — вздохнул Альдо. — Едва я покинул квартал, как дорогу мне преградил старик в шелковом пурпуре, какие любят носить волшебники. Просто возник в воздухе из ниоткуда. Я даже не успел спрятать жезл. Он увидел его и обрадовался: «Молодой человек, как любезно, что вы достали мою вещь. Представляете, я сокрыл дверь в башню заклинанием, да позабыл его». Он протянул руку, как будто ждал, что я отдам ему жезл. Конечно же, я этого делать не собирался и уже хотел убежать, но тут он метнул в меня клубок молний — прямо из кончиков пальцев. Я едва успел отскочить, а иначе бы превратился в кучку головешек. Тогда пришлось отдать жезл Хейнрику. Он забрал его и уже хотел уйти, а потом сунул руку за пазуху, достал мешочек и кинул мне под ноги. И сказал: «Вот, возьми, порошок волшебный. Если недуг вызван магией, он поможет».  
— Тот самый порошок? — спросил Найвин.  
— Да. Думаю, когда все это закончится, я снова наведаюсь к Хейнрику, спрошу, не нужно ли ему еще что-нибудь добыть, чтобы я мог пополнить свои запасы порошка.  
Найвин снова рассмеялся. Он не знал как, но каким-то образом рассказ Альдо сумел отвлечь его от боли.  
— Или вот еще был случай в Лидесском порту. Я пытался найти корабль…  
Альдо снова и снова рассказывал забавные истории о своих приключениях, не умолкая почти ни на минуту, заканчивал одну и тут же начинал другую. Найвин не знал, были они правдой или выдумкой, но ему нравилось их слушать, и не только потому, что они позволяли отвлечься от страданий. Альдо оказался хорошим рассказчиком, и у него была увлекательная жизнь. Найвин подумал, что хотел бы пережить все это вместе с ним.  
Альдо говорил и говорил почти всю ночь, прежде он никому об этом не рассказывал, и теперь увлекся собственными воспоминаниями, даже не заметив, что в какой-то момент Найвин уснул, привалившись головой к его плечу и все так же держа за руку.  
Найвин проснулся, когда солнце стояло уже высоко. Альдо рядом не было, а очаг остыл. Он поднялся на ноги, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, ожидая возвращения боли. Она никуда не исчезла, но утихла, больше не вгрызаясь в низ живота острыми зубами. Теперь она превратилась в тупое ноющее ощущение, неприятное, но терпимое. Ничего похожего на ночную агонию. Вспоминая об этом, Найвин содрогнулся. Он не знал, как бы пережил это, если бы не Альдо. Подумав о нем, Найвин решил отправиться на его поиски.  
Альдо встретился ему по дороге к хижине. В одной руке он держал лук Найвина, а в другой птицу, похожу на куропатку.  
— Представляешь, мне удалось ее подстрелить! — он весь сиял от радости.  
Найвин улыбнулся, шагнул к нему и забрал добычу. Выстрел был неумелым, стрела вонзилась птице в спину, но не убила ее, а лишь ранила, и Альдо пришлось свернуть ей шею, но Найвину польстило внимание Альдо, который никогда прежде не охотился, но сам позаботился об их завтраке, позволив Найвину поспать подольше.  
— Надо было меня разбудить, — сказал он с легким упреком, но продолжал улыбаться.  
— Тебе нужно было поспать. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Хорошо. На самом деле отлично! — Найвин просиял. — Даже лучше, чем до твоего лекарства. Думаю, теперь я готов продолжить путешествие.  
Альдо внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Ну хорошо, — согласился он. — Давай сначала позавтракаем. Помоги мне разобраться с этой птицей.  
Спустя час они отправились в дорогу. Найвин прислушивался к своему телу, уверенный, что все будет в порядке. Болезнь отступила, может быть, чтобы нанести удар в самый неожиданный момент, а может быть, просто сдалась, зная, что даже теперь найдется средство, чтобы справиться с нею. Найвин понимал, глупо думать, будто недуг обладает собственным разумом, и все же воспринимал его как настоящего врага, над которым сейчас одержал победу. И все благодаря Альдо.  
***  
Когда Найвин вслед за Альдо поднялся на вершину холма, перед ним открылась самая прекрасная картина, которую он видел в жизни. Залитая солнцем долина Гизальса лежала в обрамлении холмов, словно драгоценный камень в оправе. Над хрустальными каплями водопадов поднимались маленькие радуги, пронизанная лучами солнца зелень травы и деревьев сияла, словно изумруды, и сам воздух над долиной переливался сверкающими искорками. От этой красоты захватывало дух, но, как и в долине за горами Хагадеш, складывалось ощущение, что она не настоящая.  
— Это все иллюзия, — подтвердив мысли Найвина, сказал Альдо.  
Он вынул волшебное стекло, посмотрел сквозь него и передал Найвину. Сверкающее великолепие красок исчезло, и все равно эта долина казалась прекрасной. Пологие склоны холмов, поросшие деревьями с густыми пышными кронами, звонкие горные речки, обрывающиеся водопадами, яркие цветы, которые расцветали, несмотря на приближающуюся осень. Найвин разгадывал долину сквозь волшебное стекло и вдруг заметил впереди какое-то движение.  
— Там что-то есть, — сказал он. Зрение у него было острым, а волшебное стекло делало все больше, и все равно он не мог разглядеть, что там впереди, видел только, что оно живое и огромное.  
Альдо посмотрел, куда указывал Найвин, и сказал спокойно:  
— Должно быть, это страж. Не волнуйся, мы пройдем мимо, но он нас не заметит.  
— Почему ты так уверен? — ошеломленно спросил Найвин.  
— Ты забыл о защитных амулетах? — Альдо улыбнулся. — Ведь не просто так я рисковал, чтобы украсть красное масло.  
— Мы оба рисковали, — проворчал Найвин. Пусть амулеты Альдо доказали свою пользу в горах, он все еще с неприязнью вспоминал о той ночи, когда они проникли в храм.  
Когда путники спустились с холмов в долину, они смогли разглядеть преградившего дорогу стража. Им оказалась огромная гидра с телом, похожим на львиное, пятью головами на длинных змеиных шеях и мощным хвостом с шипами на конце. Все ее пять голов были повернуты в разные стороны, они приглядывались и прислушивались, не упуская из виду ни одной мошки, пролетающей мимо.  
При виде этого чудовища по коже Найвина пробежал озноб. Альдо задрал рукав и показал на своем запястье амулет, вновь горящий красным огнем. Его губы безмолвно прошептали «успокойся».  
Найвин старался справиться с волнением, но не мог, особенно когда они подошли к гидре так близко, что он мог разглядеть каждую чешуйку на ее теле. Глубоко посаженные черные глазки вертелись в глазницах, одновременно глядя в разные стороны — правый вперед, левый назад. Найвин хорошо видел и торчащие изо рта клыки, и длинные, как кинжалы, когти на ее лапах, должно быть, такие же острые. Эта тварь тоже была порождением магии, как чудовище с щупальцами или пауки в Черном лесу, но в отличие от них в ней даже было что-то привлекательное и благородное. Найвин знал много знатных дома, эмблемой которых была гидра. Но он всегда считал, что это вымышленное существо из мифов и сказок, а теперь оно предстало перед ним во плоти, загородило дорогу, словно гора, и вытягивало свои длинные шеи, принюхиваясь и присматриваясь.  
Найвин застыл на месте, разглядывая стража, но Альдо дернул его за рукав, призывая идти дальше.  
Когда они проходили мимо, гидра наклонилась к ним, и одна из голов, огромная, как лошадь, оказалась совсем рядом с Найвином, он мог протянуть руку и потрогать ее. Ноздри ее трепетали, глаза бешено вращались в разные стороны. Найвин чувствовал кожей уже знакомое покалывание, как и тогда, в горах. Тут и остальные головы наклонились к путникам. Гидра что-то чувствовала, но не могла их увидеть. Сердце Найвина колотилось так громко, что казалось, страж непременно услышит, откроет свою пасть и проглотит его целиком.  
Альдо снова пришлось тащить его за рукав, потому что Найвин не мог двинуться с места, заворожено глядя на стража. Они обошли гидру и снова ступили на дорогу, которую та загораживала. Шагая вслед за Альдо, Найвин то и дело оборачивался, чувствуя спиной злобный взгляд. Все пять голов уставились им вслед. Когти гидры нетерпеливо скребли землю, хвост метался из стороны в сторону, страж словно злился, что упустил кого-то.  
Найвин смог расслабиться, лишь когда гидра скрылась из виду.  
— Я же говорил, что страж нас не заметит, — самодовольно сказал Альдо.  
— Тебе приходилось раньше сталкиваться с такими созданиями?  
— Нет, но я много слышал о них. — Альдо снова улыбнулся. — Хватит беспокоиться. Я знаю, что делаю, разве я не доказал это?  
— Иногда не знаешь, — проворчал Найвин, но тут же улыбнулся. — Эта долина огромна, как же мы найдем здесь амулет? Это все равно, что искать песчинку на дне моря.  
Альдо снова достал карту. В этот раз компас остановился у маленькой безымянной точки, которой прежде не было.  
— Вот наша цель, — Альдо постучал ногтем по карте.  
— Что это может быть? Сокровищница, тайник?  
— Не знаю, что угодно, но там мы найдем амулет. Думаю, за два дня туда доберемся.  
Найвин удивился, что Альдо так легко смог определить время пути. Сколько бы он ни смотрел на карту, никак не мог научиться точно определять по ней расстояние. Он даже не мог сказать, сколько времени они уже в пути, хотя поначалу пытался считать дни, но казалось, что магия все запутывает. Теперь это было не важно. Как он сказал прежде: так или иначе, скоро все закончится.  
И снова на пути встала преграда. Первой ее заметил Найвин, но поначалу он разглядел впереди лишь марево, какое бывает в очень жаркий день.  
— Там что-то есть, — сказал он.  
Альдо ответил лишь легким кивком. Он тоже это видел.  
Воздух дрожал, размывая очертания деревьев. Чем ближе они подходили, чем гуще и плотнее становилась завеса воздуха, и теперь в ней были видны разноцветные всполохи, похожие на молнии.  
Они остановились в нескольких шагах перед странной завесой, сквозь которую все виделось, как через мутное толстое стекло.  
— Какая-то магическая преграда? — спросил Найвин. Волоски на теле поднялись дыбом, кожу начало покалывать, а символы на амулетах вспыхнули красным. — Такая же, как в горах?  
— Нет, эта намного сильнее, — с тревогой произнес Альдо. — Барьер очень плотный. Защиты одних амулетов здесь не достаточно.  
Он внимательно смотрел на завесу плотного воздуха, а на его лице отражались цветные вспышки. Потом Альдо опустился на колено, нырнул в заплечный мешок и вытащил шкатулку, которую забрал из дома в Фольме. Порывшись в ней, Альдо отыскал два полупрозрачных желтых камешка с гладкими отполированными боками.  
— Я раздобыл их как раз после той неудачной попытки украсть амулет у Стравосса.  
Он зажал их между ладонями, покатал, будто согревая, подул на них и что-то прошептал. Потом достал флакон с красным маслом и вылил на каждый камень по крошечной капельке.  
Когда он покончил с этим, один камень передал Найвину.  
— Вот, возьми, положи его на язык.  
— Ты шутишь? — усмехнулся Найвин.  
— Нет, — тон Альдо и его взгляд говорили, что он серьезен. — Ни в коем случае не выплевывай и не проглоти случайно. Ты почувствуешь, что задыхаешься, но постарайся не вдыхать. Вот, возьми мою руку, держись крепче и не отпускай.  
Найвину стало не по себе. Он обхватил ладонь Альдо, и, держась за руки, словно маленькие дети, они шагнули сквозь барьер.  
Найвину показалось, что он нырнул под воду, и его подхватил бушующий поток. Он больше не видел ни деревьев, ни неба, ни земли, лишь окутывающую его мутную пелену и вспыхивающие в ней, словно маленькие молнии, красные, желтые и зеленые всполохи. Уши и нос заложило, ему казалось, что он задыхается. Он попытался вдохнуть, но нос забило чем-то плотным и липким. Найвин открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть или закричать, и почувствовал, как его тоже забивает густым туманом. С усилием он стиснул зубы, чтобы не выронить камешек. Найвину казалась, что его подхватила и кружит какая-то злая сила. Хватка ослабла, и он почувствовал, как рука Альдо выскользнула из его ладони. Найвин запаниковал. Он задыхался, ничего не видел перед собой и не знал, куда идти. Бушующий поток магии сбивал его с ног, словно ураган. Иногда ему казалось, что в плотных клубах тумана он видит очертания лиц, а сквозь шум в ушах слышит голоса, нашептывающие что-то ужасное, и издевательский смех. Найвин понял, что заблудился, и теперь вечность будет блуждать в этом магическом вихре, не находя спасения. Чтобы не позволить панике окончательно сковать его разум, Найвин нащупал висящий на шее амулет, тот, что Альдо дал во время приношения духам, вспомнил, как тот прижался к нему и поцеловав в губы. Образ Альдо немного успокоил Найвина, паника начала отступать, и тут же он почувствовал, как сильные пальцы сомкнулись на его запястье.  
Альдо вытащил Найвина за собой из магической завесы, и тот, словно вынырнув из воды, выплюнул камешек и начал жадно глотать воздух.  
— Ну как ты? — спросил Альдо.  
Найвин выровнял дыхание и виновато посмотрел на него.  
— Извини, что отпустил тебя. Я запаниковал.  
— Ничего, ты не успел уйти далеко. Я почувствовал, будто ты зовешь меня, и сумел тебя найти, — сказал Альдо.  
Найвин улыбнулся с облегчением. Он обернулся и увидел на месте магической завесы лишь легкое колыхание воздуха.  
— Это было жутко, — признался он. — Еще хуже, чем в горах. Хорошо, что все быстро закончилось.  
— Прошло не меньше двух часов, — возразил Альдо.  
Найвин недоуменно вытаращился на него, потом посмотрел на положение солнца и понял, что Альдо прав.  
Тот подобрал с земли камешек Найвина, аккуратно обтер и убрал обратно в шкатулку.  
— Ладно, пойдем, до заката еще полно времени, — сказал он.  
Оставшуюся часть пути они проделали без приключений. Альдо и Найвин шагали вперед, глазея по сторонам и любуясь видами. Пусть все это лишь иллюзия, но место было прекрасным. Больше никаких чудовищ им не встретилось, хотя однажды в просвете между кронами деревьев мелькнула огромная тень с горящими желтыми глазами, и послышалось хриплое рычание. Но путники миновали ее так же легко, как и гидру.  
Иногда им попадались диковинные животные, похожие на обычных, только с шерсткой таких непривычных и ярких расцветок, которых не бывает в природе — малиновых зайцев, бирюзовых косуль, зелено-красных белок и бурундуков. Найвин полагал, что если посмотрит сквозь линзу, увидит самых обычных зверей, но ему не хотелось. А порой они видели созданий, которых можно встретить лишь в волшебных сказках: птиц с золотым оперением и язычками пламени на кончиках хвоста; существ, похожих на лошадей с длинными шеями, возвышавшихся над деревьями; двухголовых змей и крылатых ящеров, а один раз даже увидели единорога, промелькнувшего между деревьев, он исчез прежде, чем они сумели его разглядеть, но в воздухе остался шлейф блестящих искр с его хвоста.  
Иногда путникам встречались высокие полуразрушенные башни из серого камня. Альдо не знал, кто их построил, но случилось это очень давно, за много столетий до того, как на Сеймтон обрушилось проклятье, скрывшее тропу в эту долину. Может быть, волшебники останавливались здесь на ночлег. Найвин тревожно поглядывал на башни, и ему казалось, что в черных провалах бойниц скрываются призраки. Он не знал, смогут ли амулеты защитить от них, но предпочитал не приближаться к башням и не проверять. Альдо эти сооружения не интересовали, поскольку не имели отношения к цели их путешествия. Таинственная точка по-прежнему оставалось впереди, но если верить карте, значительно приблизилась.  
Впервые за много дней пути Найвин ощутил трепет предвкушения. Отправляясь в дорогу, он понятия не имел, с чем столкнется, и не знал, сумеет ли отыскать то, что нужно. А прогнозы Альдо были то мрачными, то обнадеживающими, и все равно Найвин до конца не верил, что цель их путешествия реальна, и они найдут то, за чем их послал Сайвиэль. И вот теперь эта цель приближалась. От нетерпения ему хотелось пуститься бегом.  
На исходе второго дня они увидели впереди некое сооружение. Оно было не похоже на высокие круглые башни, хотя сложено из тех же серых прямоугольных блоков. Это здание было выстроено в форме усеченной пирамиды. С той стороны, на которую смотрели путники, не было видно ни дверей, ни окон, но в сумерках они не могли рассмотреть наверняка.  
— Подойдем поближе? — спросил Найвин.  
Он понимал, что исследованиями лучше заняться с утра, но его сжигало нетерпение, и, кажется, Альдо тоже, потому что тот охотно кивнул. В сгущающейся темноте они приблизились к пирамиде, возвышавшейся над ними, словно мрачный серый исполин. За сотни лет камни обветшали, раскрошились, но стены по-прежнему оставались прочными и неприступными. Медленно, прикасаясь пальцами к шершавой поверхности стен, Альдо начал обходить здание — от одной острой грани пирамиды к другой, внимательно осматривая каждый камень. Найвин двинулся следом. Солнце село, и света луны, вынырнувшей из-за облаков, было недостаточно, чтобы что-то рассмотреть, но хватало, чтобы понять — нигде нет ни двери, ни окошка, ни даже крошечной щели, сквозь которую можно пробраться внутрь.  
Альдо продолжал ходить вокруг пирамиды, каждая сторона которой равнялась пяти сотням шагов. Пока он что-то высматривал, Найвин отошел в сторону, чтобы отыскать подходящую ветку, обернул ее куском ткани, которой полировал оружие, смолы у него не было, потому пришлось воспользоваться остатками масла для чистки. Потом вынул огниво и зажег факел. Горел он не особенно ярко, к тому же слишком чадил, но Найвин полагал, что немного света поможет Альдо отыскать вход или ключ к нему.  
Когда он передал факел Альдо, тот вышел из задумчивости и улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо… я уверен, это где-то здесь. Обычно вход в здания делали с восточной стороны… Он должен быть ровно посередине, — бормоча вполголоса, Альдо отсчитал шаги от грани, отыскав середину, низко опустил факел, посветив в основание стены, и увидел там несколько выступающих камней, присыпанных землей.  
— Вот оно! — он передал факел Найвину, опустился на колени и отряхнул камни. Их было шесть, и на каждом вырезан какой-то значок, черточка или завиток.  
Альдо улыбнулся, должно быть, он понимал, что это такое. Порывшись в мешке, он отыскал на самом дне свиток потрепанных листов пергамента, обернутых бечевкой. Развязав их, начал торопливо просматривать листки, откидывая ненужные. Найвин опустил факел пониже.  
— Что это? — спросил он с любопытством.  
— Мои записи, куда я заношу все новые руны, символы и заклятья, которые узнаю, и разъясняю, что они значат.  
Найвин поглядел на листки, но увидел там лишь кучу неразборчивых каракулей. Альдо улыбнулся, видя его замешательство.  
— Конечно, записи зашифрованы. Я уверен, что прежде видел этот символ, — задумчиво произнес он, перебирая записи. — Вот он! — воскликнул Альдо, ткнув пальцев в какую-то закорючку.  
— И что это значит? — недоуменно спросил Альдо.  
— Видишь все эти значки на камнях? По отдельности они ничего не значат, но являются составными частями вот этого сложного символа, который запирает и открывает вход. Я уже встречал такое прежде, некоторые волшебники любят эту загадку. Главное, в правильной последовательности собрать знак.  
Альдо отыскал на земле какую-то веточку и, сверяясь со своими записями, начал чертить символ в пыли. Найвин держал факел, наблюдая за ним. Несколько раз Альдо рисовал что-то, потом стирал и начинал заново. Сначала он изобразил символ целиком, пытаясь понять последовательность каждого элемента, потом — каждый из них по отдельности. Он словно разбирал на части какой-то сложный механизм, пытаясь понять, как он устроен, изучал каждую деталь, а потом собирал обратно так, чтобы тот вновь заработал. Альдо знал, что попытка у него будет одна, с такими заклятьями нельзя ошибаться. Как-то он пытался открыть гробницу одного мага, запечатанную таким образом, но ошибся в последовательности знаков, и все они просто исчезли. Альдо не знал, когда они появятся вновь, может, через годы, а то и столетия. Потому так тщательно тренировался сейчас. В тот раз он мог уйти, оставив спрятанное в гробнице сокровище, но теперь у него такой возможности не было. Он всегда считал себя слишком умным и удачливым, и иногда судьба наказывала его за это — на десяток его удач приходилось в два раза больше провалов. Вдруг он подумал, что за все, что натворил, он заслужил наказание, личное проклятие от всех волшебников сразу, и это не Найвин втянул его в историю, а наоборот. И сейчас судьба имела полное право отплатить ему за все. Но вместе с Найвином они многое пережили, и Альдо уже был совсем не тем человеком, который отправился в путь, а потому был уверен, что сейчас заслужил право на удачу.  
— Думаю, я готов, — проговорил он, отбрасывая палочку в сторону.  
Альдо опустился на колени, внимательно посмотрел на камни-ключи и осторожно прикоснулся к тому, который должен быть первым. Ничего не произошло, но и значки не исчезли. Это приободрило Альдо. Понимая, что тянуть время нет смысла, он быстро прикоснулся к камням в том порядке, который считал правильным.  
Тут же раздался скрежет, и каменная плита, закрывавшая проход, отъехала в сторону.  
— Путь свободен! — бодро произнес Найвин, который и понятия не имел об опасениях Альдо.  
Вместе они шагнули в темный, пахнущий пылью коридор.

Коридор оказался коротким, не больше десяти шагов, и заканчивался дверью. По счастью, это была самая обычная дубовая дверь с жестяными петлями, и чтобы открыть ее, нужно было просто потянуть за кольцо. Дверь поддалась тяжело, но все же открылась, прочертив дугу в покрывающей пол пыли, и путники попали в следующий коридор. Этот был освещен факелами, висящими на стене. Огонь тихонько потрескивал, отблески желтого света плясали на каменных стенах. Альдо и Найвин изумленно переглянулись, понимая, что это значит — кто-то побывал здесь совсем недавно, хотя на полу не было никаких следов. Может быть, он все еще здесь. И Альдо был уверен, что с этим человеком он уже встречался.  
Быстро поборов замешательство, Найвин шагнул вперед, но Альдо схватил его за плечо.  
— Стой!  
— В чем дело? Ты что-то чувствуешь?  
Альдо осмотрелся, подобрал с пола кусочек камня, отвалившийся от стены, и бросил перед собой. Он заметил, что одна из плиток пола чуть выступает.  
Камешек, ударившись об нее, отскочил в сторону, и тут же из стен навстречу друг другу выскочило несколько острых длинных лезвий. Найвин широко раскрыл глаза. Если бы он не остановился, то сейчас был бы похож на нанизанную на вертел куропатку.  
— Это не похоже на магическую ловушку, — нервно улыбнулся он.  
— Вход запечатан магией, но не думаю, что кто-то из волшебников построил это здание, — тихим голосом проговорил Альдо. — Это старинный фокус. Кажется, когда-то здесь была гробница.  
Найвин поежился. Сначала они вламываются в храм, теперь в гробницу. Похоже, вскоре он навлечет на себя проклятье всех богов и призраков. Но говорить ничего не стал, все равно уже ничего не поделаешь.  
Из коридора с ловушкой они вышли в темный круглый зал с высоким потолком. С разных сторон в него выходили и другие коридоры.  
В центре зала находился каменный постамент, на котором стояла бронзовая чаша. Из-за ее высоких стенок Альдо не видел, что внутри, но сердце радостно забилось от предчувствия.  
— Думаешь, это то, что мы ищем? — шепотом спросил Найвин, боясь потревожить здешних призраков.  
— Думаю, да, — обрадовано сказал Альдо. Его глаза заблестели алчным блеском, появлявшимся всякий раз, когда он находил реликвию, за которой долго охотился.  
Спустившись по ступенькам, опоясывающим круглый зал, они шагнули к постаменту.  
В голове Альдо мелькнула тревожная мысль: «Все слишком просто», но он отмел ее, что было ему несвойственно — так сильно хотелось заполучить амулет. И словно в ответ на мысли Альдо в воздухе раздался глухой звон, потом удар, словно упало что-то тяжелое и, не успев замереть на месте, Найвин и Альдо наткнулись на невидимую преграду, отбросившую их назад. Удар оказался таким сильным, что Альдо повалился на задницу. Найвин покачнулся, но сумел устоять на ногах.  
— Что это? — спросил он. — Еще одна ловушка?  
— Какая-то защита, — Альдо поднялся и подошел к невидимой преграде. Протянув руку, коснулся ее. Казалось, что он прикасается к гладкой стене. Под пальцами ощущалась слабая дрожь. Амулеты на его руках светились и гасли.  
— И ты знаешь, как ее пройти? — спросил Найвин с надеждой.  
— Боюсь, нашему другу это не по силам, — раздался голос позади них.  
Они резко обернулись, Найвин выхватил меч. В проеме того самого коридора, из которого они только что вышли, стоял мужчина средних лет с аккуратно подстриженной бородкой, в дорожном платье, плаще и высоких сапогах, заляпанных грязью. Он был похож на странствующего торговца, а не могущественного волшебника, но Найвин не сомневался, кто перед ним.  
— Стравосс, — сказал Альдо, ничуть не удивившись.  
— Да, мой друг, — произнес Стравосс доброжелательно, будто был счастлив его видеть. — Я не сомневался, что еще встречусь с тобой. Два года прошло, не так ли?  
Альдо молчал.  
— Ты тогда улизнул, не успев прихватить мою вещь, но я знал, что ты захочешь вернуться. Все хотят ее получить, а уж такие, как ты — особенно.  
— Послушайте, это все моя вина, — начал Найвин, но волшебник злобно шикнул на него.  
— Молчи! Видишь, я беседую со старым знакомым, — и вновь с улыбкой посмотрел на Альдо. — Признаться, я даже ждал твоего прихода. Мне было любопытно, сумеешь ли ты преодолеть опасности, хватит ли тебе ума, чтобы пройти все ловушки. И я не разочарован.  
Лицо Альдо превратилось в бесстрастную маску, тогда как глаза Стравосса сияли от радости. Как-то Альдо сказал, может в ту ночь, когда вспоминал о своих приключениях, а может, раньше, что некоторые волшебники на самом деле только и ждут, чтобы кто-то пришел за их реликвиями. Они так тщеславны, что хотят показать всем, каким сокровищем обладают, но вместе с тем слишком заносчивы, чтобы поделиться им. Найвин посчитал это глупостью, самооправданием для делишек Альдо, но теперь, когда смотрел на Стравосса, думал, что часть правды в этом есть. Волшебник ждал, что однажды кто-то придет за его амулетом.  
— Ну, что же ты, так и будешь молчать? Или признаешь, наконец, что есть те, кто не по зубам знаменитому Альдо Лэнсу?  
Альдо словно парализовало. Он знал, что в любом деле бывают неудачи, и прежде собственные провалы никогда не расстраивали его надолго. Он обдумывал их, искал ошибки, решал, как их исправить, и вновь брался за дело или бросал его, если оно казалось безнадежным. В этом деле было больше неясностей и вопросов, чем в каком-либо другом, но все же теперь, когда они сумели войти в гробницу, когда они оказались так близко, он был уверен в успехе. А потому теперь не мог совладать с разочарованием. Если бы это был его собственный провал, ему было бы не так обидно, но он подвел Найвина.  
Альдо встрепенулся, словно стряхивая с себя морок. Еще не все потеряно, он должен найти способ все исправить.  
Альдо сделал шаг навстречу Стравоссу. Тот с интересом за ним наблюдал.  
— Я знаю, у тебя есть причины злиться на меня…  
— Злиться? — маг фыркнул.  
— Скорее, ненавидеть, — поправился Альдо. — Наверное, ты хочешь испепелить меня, превратить в кучку пыли.  
— Это больше похоже на правду.  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал меня. — Альдо шагнул еще ближе. — Да, когда-то я желал украсть твой амулет. И собирался сделать это сейчас, но не ради себя, а ради этого человека, который пришел со мной. Он навлек на себя проклятье, и чтобы снять его, волшебник запросил в награду твой амулет.  
Искренний тон его голоса и мольба во взгляде заинтересовали Стравосса.  
— Думаешь, я поверю, что такой воришка, как ты, станет помогать кому-то просто так.  
Он внимательно оглядел Альдо, потом Найвина и удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
— Ну, конечно, сковывающее заклятье. Тебя просто заставили. Вот так шутка! — он рассмеялся.  
— Да, это забавно, — согласился Альдо. — Так уж вышло, что тот волшебник знал и обо мне, и о твоем амулете, и решил, что нашел легкий способ его заполучить.  
— Какой наглый сукин сын, — воскликнул Стравосс.  
— Я тоже так думаю. Поначалу я злился, что угодил в этот переплет, — Альдо говорил искренне. Он понимал, что сейчас его единственное оружие — это откровенность. Ни обманом, ни уловками ничего не добиться. Он должен убедить Стравосса, заставить его поверить. — Но за время нашего путешествия этот человек, Найвин, стал моим другом, он спасал мне жизнь, рисковал ради меня, и потому я хочу спасти его.  
— Это все увлекательно, но почему-то я тебе не верю. — Стравосс потеребил бородку. — Что если я предложу тебе сейчас снять связывающее вас заклятье и позволю беспрепятственно уйти отсюда? Я не стану тебя преследовать, ты просто уйдешь и забудешь об этом.  
Найвин посмотрел на Альдо, с ужасом подумав, что сейчас он согласится. Да, он сильно переменился, и Найвин был уверен, что Альдо искренне привязан к нему, но все же в ситуации, когда на кону их жизни, он мог сделать выбор не в его пользу.  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Альдо. — Но ты можешь снять заклятье и отпустить Найвина, отдав ему то, за чем он пришел.  
Подобное нахальство не рассердило Стравосса. Он улыбнулся и с интересом спросил:  
— И зачем же мне это делать?  
— Я останусь здесь, буду служить тебе, стану твоим рабом, — горячо произнес Альдо. — Или ты можешь меня убить.  
— Я могу убить тебя в любом случае. Убить вас обоих за то, что хотели обокрасть меня.  
— Можешь, — произнес Альдо невозмутимо. На лице было написано упрямство, глаза ярко горели.  
Он не умолял Стравосса, просто просил от чистого сердца, и, кажется, тот был немного растерян такой реакцией.  
— Кажется, мир перевернулся, раз такой наглый воришка, как ты, бескорыстно хочет спасти кого-то, — он усмехнулся. — Ты пообещал ему баснословную награду? — спросил он у Найвина.  
Тот растерялся, не зная, что сказать.  
— Его дед обещал мне награду за спасение Найвина, — ответил Альдо. — Но она не имеет значения. Я хочу спасти этого человека, потому что люблю его.  
Впервые он произнес эти слова вслух. Сердце его учащенно билось. Он повернулся к Найвину, и тот посмотрел на него долгим проникновенным взглядом.  
— Это просто невероятно трогательно, — с насмешкой сказал Стравосс, — и, пожалуй, все вышло даже забавнее, чем я представлял.  
Он сложил ладони и потер друг о друга с неприятным шуршащим звуком.  
— Что ж, если ты говоришь, что так сильно любишь его, тогда я позволю тебе доказать это. Ты можешь подойти и взять амулет.  
— Просто подойти и взять? — недоверчиво переспросил Альдо.  
— Да, а заодно и продемонстрировать, как он действует. На самом деле мне редко выпадал случай испытать его, а тут такая удача. Он покажет, насколько искренни твои чувства. Если ты действительно любишь этого человека, амулет позволит взять себя в руки, если же в сердце есть хоть малейшее сомнение, он испепелит тебя на месте.  
Он рассмеялся и снова потер сухие ладони.  
— Это справедливое предложение, — сказал Альдо безжизненным голосом.  
Он не смотрел на Найвина, боясь, что его решимости может поубавиться. Насколько он уверен в своих чувствах, правда ли он любит Найвина или принимает за любовь сильную привязанность и благодарность? Кто вообще может знать что-то о любви? Тысячелетиями поэты, философы, ученые и художники пытались понять ее, и вот какому-то магу с его волшебной безделушкой удалость разгадать тайну человеческих чувств? Альдо знал, что ради Найвина был готов рискнуть, пожертвовать жизнью тогда, в Черном лесу, готов и теперь. Если для амулета это ничего не значит, что ж, его вины тут нет.  
Полный решимости, он повернулся и направился к пьедесталу в центре зала.  
— Альдо, постой, — Найвин схватил его за руку, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
Вид у него был растерянный, и Альдо тоже не знал, что нужно сказать. Найвин притянул его ближе и горячо поцеловал.  
— Не знаю, поможет ли это, — улыбнулся Найвин.  
— Я тоже, но мне было приятно, — ответил Альдо.  
Все, что он мог сказать о своих чувствах, он уже сказал, и теперь слов не осталось. Найвин тоже понимал, что сейчас нет времени для этого. Он полез за пазуху, вытащил висящий на цепочке амулет, который дал ему старик Гаррат, и снял его с шеи.  
— Вот, возьми, хочу, чтобы это было с тобой — на удачу.  
Найвин надел цепочку на шею Альдо, и тот прикоснулся к амулету. Сперва он подарил Найвину свой амулет, а теперь получил от него ответный подарок. Он знал, что эта вещица бесполезна, всего лишь блестящая безделушка, но она много значила для Найвина, напоминала о поступке, который они совершили вместе, а потому много значила и для Альдо. Ему было приятно, что вещь Найвина будет у него.  
— Довольно этих трогательных прощаний, — вмешался Стравосс. — За дело.  
— Убери барьер, — потребовал Альдо.  
— Прости, совсем забыл, — с насмешкой сказал Стравосс.  
Он взмахнул рукой, послышался звук, похожий на скрежет поднимаемых ворот. Альдо сделал шаг, потом другой, вытянул руки вперед, боясь наткнуться на невидимую преграду, но больше ему ничего не мешало. Ему хотелось еще раз обернуться и посмотреть на Найвина, но он не стал.  
Крепко сжимая кулаки, Альдо решительно поднялся на ступеньку возвышения, на котором стоял пьедестал. Приблизившись к нему, заглянул в чашу и увидел амулет.  
Он представлял собой шар с множеством граней, выточенный из куска горного хрусталя, и плавающий в какой-то сверкающей субстанции, похожей на жидкий свет. Амулет переливался радужными цветами, а его сердцевина сияла, словно маленькое солнце. Трудно поверить, что такая удивительная и прекрасная вещь была создана руками человека, пусть даже такого сильного мага, как Стравосс. Альдо боялся смотреть на амулет, а уж прикоснуться казалось настоящим кощунством. Как вообще ему в голову пришла мысль, что он может похитить эту вещь?  
Альдо тут же покачал головой, отгоняя несвойственные ему мысли. Он никогда не испытывал к магическим предметам особого трепета, относился к ним с интересом исследователя или алчностью грабителя. Этот предмет, каким бы прекрасным ни казался, не отличался от всех прочих и являлся лишь инструментом. Альдо должен завладеть им, чтобы спасти Найвина.  
Амулет сверкал хрустальными гранями, мягко покачиваясь на своем воздушном ложе, но когда Альдо протянул к нему руку, тревожно завертелся, ярко вспыхивая цветными огоньками. Альдо казалось, что он ощущает исходящую от амулета тревогу и угрозу. Это странно, ведь предмет, даже магический, не может быть живым, и все же он знал, что вещь эта необычная — ей открыты тайны человеческого сердца и разума.  
«Успокойся, — безмолвно обратился он к амулету, вложив в эти слова всю силу своих чувств, — в моих мыслях нет ни зла, ни корысти».  
И снова протянул руку. На этот раз, словно услышав его, амулет успокоился, снова медленно покачиваясь и переливаясь мягким светом. Альдо опустил руку в жидкий свет, казалось, что она погрузилась в ледяную воду, пальцы тут же онемели, но все же он почувствовал поверхность хрустального шара, коснувшись его. Амулет сверкнул, словно подмигивая, и осмелев, Альдо подхватил его, вытаскивая из чаши.  
Капельки света стекали с него, словно вода, падая обратно в чашу, а в том месте, где только что лежал амулет, появилась вмятина, которая начала заполняться темнотой. Альдо смотрел на нее с тревогой. Он чувствовал, что должен положить амулет назад, иначе его место наполнится чернотой и тогда случится что-то страшное. Должно быть, это знание пришло к нему от самого амулета. Но Альдо не мог вернуть его на место. Рука, держащая шар, онемела.  
Альдо лихорадочно облизал губы, а потом, не задумываясь, схватил левой рукой медальон, висящий на шее, сорвал его и опустил в чашу, туда, где только что лежал амулет. Медальон из Сеймтона. Возможно, магии в нем и не осталась, но эта была древняя, некогда могущественная вещь. Возможно, светящейся жидкости она понравилась. Медальон был меньше амулета, но когда он упал в круглую вмятину, она уменьшилась, приняв его очертания, а темнота начала отступать. Словно радуясь, амулет завертелся и засиял в его руках. Альдо тоже почувствовал прилив радости и улыбнулся. Он обернулся и, держа шар на вытянутой руке, показал его Стравоссу.  
— Поразительно! Тебе удалось! — проговорил волшебник, не скрывая восхищения в голосе. — А я был уверен, что ты не справишься.  
Все так же улыбаясь и держа шар на вытянутой руке, Альдо подошел к Стравоссу и Найвину. Сердце его загнано билось. Только сейчас он осознал, как ему было страшно все это время.  
— И теперь я могу его забрать? — недоверчиво спросил Альдо.  
— Амулет выбрал тебя, — ответил Стравосс и добавил ворчливо, — уж не знаю, почему. Давай, забирай, делай, что хочешь, отдай его тому выскочке, который хотел заполучить его, уверен, что амулет не станет служить ему как надо.  
— Не верю, что ты отдашь его так просто, — с сомнением сказал Альдо.  
— Я ведь обещал, а своему слову я верен. К тому же теперь эта вещь кажется мне несовершенной, раз уж такой воришка, как ты, так легко ее взял. Пожалуй, я займусь изобретением нового амулета.  
Найвин не мог поверить случившемуся: Альдо сделал это — действительно заполучил амулет, и скоро все закончится!  
— Спасибо вам, — с чувством произнес он и, не задумываясь, схватил волшебника за руку и крепко пожал двумя ладонями.  
Тот посмотрел на Найвина, как на какую-то зверушку, которая вдруг заговорила. Осторожно высвободив руку, он сказал Альдо:  
— Вы получили то, зачем пришли, а теперь проваливайте.  
Альдо еще раз поглядел на амулет и убрал его в кошелек.  
— У меня будет к тебе еще одна просьба, — сказал он Стравоссу.  
— Да ты наглец! — воскликнул волшебник, но во взгляде его мелькнуло любопытство.  
— Прошу прошения, но у меня нет выхода, — с улыбкой сказал Альдо. От недавнего смирения не осталось и следа, теперь, когда он так легко завладел амулетом, он чувствовал, что Стравосс ничего им не сделает. — На это путешествие нам дали почти тридцать дней, но время заканчивается, и мы не успеем тем же путем вернуться к сроку, а потому все окажется напрасным.  
— Да этот ваш волшебник еще больший болван, чем я думал. Самодовольный болван, — презрительно фыркнул Стравосс.  
— Полностью с вами согласен, — подтвердил Найвин.  
Стравосс одарил его небрежным взглядом и спросил у Альдо:  
— Так чего же ты хочешь?  
— Хочу, чтобы ты переместили нас на постоялый двор «Усталый путник», что на Большом Тракте. Уверен, для такого могущественного волшебника это просто пустяк.  
Лесть была слишком откровенной, но она пришлась Стравоссу по вкусу.  
— Хорошо, я это сделаю. Но и ты однажды окажешь мне услугу. Возможно, я когда-нибудь захочу завладеть вещью, которой обладает мой соперник, — Стравосс хищно улыбнулся.  
— Можешь обращаться ко мне в любой момент, — согласился Альдо, подумав, что это может быть даже забавно.  
— Ну хватит, — Стравосс махнул рукой, словно отгоняя надоедливое насекомое. — Что-то мы расчувствовались, того гляди начнем клясться друг другу в вечной дружбе. Давайте, встаньте поближе.  
Альдо подошел к Найвину и уверенно обнял его за плечи. Тот посмотрел на него с улыбкой, в которой читалась легкая тревога.  
— Ты уверен, что это безопасно?  
— Нет, но мне всегда хотелось попробовать.  
Стравосс нараспев заговорил что-то на непонятном языке, его ладони замелькали в воздухе, выписывая причудливые символы, за пальцами тянулись золотистые следы, которые тут же бледнели и исчезали. Под монотонный гул его голоса Альдо и Найвина подхватила огромная невидимая рука и подняла в воздух. Уши их заложило, глаза заслезились. Они зажмурились, а когда открыли глаза, то стояли не в темном зале старинной гробницы, а посреди знакомой дороги. Впереди виднелись очертания двухэтажного строения, в окнах которого горели огни, оттуда доносились голоса людей, лай собак, ржание лошадей.  
— Мы на месте! — торжественно объявил Альдо.  
— Чертовы копыта, это было невероятно! — пробормотал Найвин и обернулся к Альдо. — И я говорю не только про этот полет. Все было невероятно, и особенно ты!  
Он обхватил его за шею, притянул к себе и крепко поцеловал.  
— Спасибо, спасибо за все, — проговорил он в губы Альдо.  
— Тебе не нужно благодарить меня за это.  
— Я знаю, и все же, — не находя слов, он опять поцеловал Альдо, а потом сказал: — Ты самое удивительное, что случалось в моей жизни!  
Альдо тихонько рассмеялся. Он был счастлив.  
— Ладно, пойдем в трактир, закажем горячий ужин и комнату. Если отправимся в путь на рассвете, то еще успеем вернуться в назначенный срок.  
***  
К хижине, в которой обитал Сайвиэль, они подъехали на исходе последнего дня. Солнце уже зашло, и горизонт превратился в оранжево-багряную кайму под черным сводом неба.  
Путники скакали почти без передышки, останавливаясь лишь на пару часов, чтобы дать отдых себе и лошадям. Их гнало не только стремление успеть в срок, но и ощущение скорейшего освобождения. В голове Найвина постоянно крутились слова Альдо о том, как они будут праздновать, занимаясь любовью всю ночь напролет. Он старался не слишком задумываться об этом, чтобы не спровоцировать неуместное возбуждение, боль затаилась и не слишком его беспокоила, но он не хотел усугублять все ненужными мыслями, однако не мог удержаться.  
В оконцах хижины горел свет, словно хозяин не ложился спать, дожидаясь их. Может, так и было, ведь он тоже знал, что этот день последний.  
Найвин постучал в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, открыл ее.  
Сайвиэль снова встретил их за столом, который теперь не был завален разным хламом. Внутри хижины стало чище, но в остальном почти ничего не изменилось. Молодой волшебник все так же восседал на стуле с важным видом, словно находился на каком-нибудь торжественным приеме. Только свой роскошный камзол сменил на домашнюю стеганую куртку.  
Оглядев гостей, он довольно улыбнулся.  
— А вот и вы! Я уже почти потерял надежду вас дождаться.  
Он поднялся из-за стола и шагнул им навстречу.  
— Ну же, расскажите мне, было ли ваше путешествие удачным, — нетерпеливо спросил он, а глаза жадно осматривали их, пытаясь отыскать, где они прячут амулет. — Конечно, удачным, иначе вы бы сюда не явились.  
— Сними сковывающее заклятье, — потребовал Альдо, поднимая руку. — Время на исходе.  
Он не боялся говорить подобным тоном со Стравоссом, а уж с этим жалким чародеем и подавно.  
— Ах да, конечно, — жеманно всплеснул руками Сайвиэль, — как я мог об этом забыть.  
Он сделал несколько пассов в воздухе, как и в прошлый раз, но теперь Альдо и Найвин почувствовали, как нечто сжимавшее запястья, исчезло. Они уже так привыкли к этому ощущению, что не замечали его, пока оно не пропало.  
— Ну вот, заклятье снято. Теперь мы можем перейти к главному. Покажите мне его!  
Альдо неторопливо снял заплечный мешок, так же медленно, словно издеваясь, начал развязывать его, рыться внутри, искоса поглядывая на Сайвиэля, который весь дрожал от нетерпения. Наконец, достав кошель, Альдо вынул из него амулет Чистого сердца. Тот ярко засиял в его ладони, словно обрадовавшись, что выбрался на свободу, освещая полумрак маленькой хижины.  
— Да, это он! — воскликнул Сайвиэль и облизнулся, алчно глядя на амулет. — Я чувствую, какую силу он излучает! Дай же его мне!  
Он протянул ладонь, и Альдо, не без сожаления, вложил в нее амулет. На прощание тот ярко блеснул, а потом как будто потускнел. Сайвиэль, казалось, ничего не заметил. Он вертел амулет в руках, жадно рассматривая его.  
— Он просто прекрасен. Поверить не могу! — Он посмотрел на Альдо. — Расскажи же, как тебе удалось его достать?  
— Это не важно, — сухо произнес Альдо. — Свою часть сделки мы выполнили, теперь дело за тобой.  
— Сделки? — Сайвиэль поднял брови, словно не понимал, о чем идет речь. Получив то, что хотел, он решил, что настала его очередь издеваться.  
Найвин, который все это время молча стоял за спиной Альдо, вышел вперед.  
— Сними с меня свое заклятье, — попросил он.  
Когда они встали плечом к плечу, Сайвиэль внимательно поглядел на обоих, в его глазах появилось понимание, губы презрительно скривились.  
— А, так вот в чем дело, теперь мне ясно, как вы его добыли. Настоящая любовь, способная преодолеть любые преграды, — он поднял хрустальный шар. — С этим от меня ничего не скроешь.  
— Это все не важно, — нетерпеливо произнес Альдо. — Сними заклятье с Найвина.  
— Да-да, — пробормотал волшебник и начал расхаживать взад-вперед перед столом, вертя в руках хрустальный шар.  
Найвин нервно посмотрел на Альдо, тот нахмурился. Ему не нравилось настроение Сайвиэля. На его лице появилась та же неприязнь, как при первой встрече, когда он спросил, не стал ли Альдо новым любовником Найвина, хотя прекрасно знал, что тот не может завести никакого любовника из-за наложенного на него заклятья. Вот и теперь в нем взыграли ревность и обида.  
— Я вдруг подумал, — просиял Сайвиэль, — а зачем спешить и снимать заклятье, если с ним я могу заставить вас, как покорных собачонок, приносить мне все, что я пожелаю?  
— Да ты просто сволочь! — вспылил Найвин.  
И в этот раз Альдо не пытался его успокоить. Он сам шагнул к колдуну, сжал ладонь в кулак и с силой впечатал его в челюсть Сайвиэля. Того откинуло назад. Он ударился боком о край стола, одну руку прижал к щеке, другой по-прежнему держал амулет, который засверкал еще ярче. С этим предметом Сайвиэль прекрасно видел, что Альдо не просто сердит, он в бешенстве, и в таком настроении способен даже убить его.  
— Среди волшебников немало подлецов, но ты — самый худший из них, — презрительно выплюнул Альдо.  
— Да как ты смеешь?! — взвизгнул Сайвиэль.  
Он выбросил вперед свободную руку, насылая на Альдо заклятье, но ничего не случилось, тот продолжал стоять перед ним, сердито раздувая ноздри. Сайвиэль изумленно распахнул глаза.  
— На мне столько защиты, что все твои жалкие заклинания будут отскакивать от нее, как горох!  
— Думаешь, я не смогу справиться с тобой? Или с твоим дружком? — с обидой выпалил Сайвиэль.  
— Попробуй, — Альдо шагнул к нему, и волшебник отшатнулся назад.  
Найвину надоело на это смотреть. Он взял Альдо за плечо и сказал:  
— Пойдем отсюда, все равно мы ничего от него не добьемся.  
Альдо хотелось снова ударить Сайвиэля, но он позволил Найвину увести себя, хотя все внутри кипело от гнева.  
— Как ты можешь просто так уйти? — спросил он, когда они спустились с крыльца. — Неужели тебе не хотелось прибить его за то, что он так подло поступил?  
— Конечно, хотелось, — ответил Найвин спокойно, — но если я чему и научился, так тому, что нужно сдерживать свои эмоции, особенно, если дело касается волшебников.  
— Он бы ничего тебе не сделал, — уверил Альдо, — мои амулеты тебя бы защитили.  
— Я знаю, но угрозами мы бы не заставили его снять заклятье.  
— Можно было попытаться, — Альдо вздохнул, понимая, что Найвин прав.  
— А мне понравилось, как ты ему врезал! — восхищенно сказал Найвин.  
— Обычно я не бью людей, — скромно произнес Альдо, — но он меня вывел.  
Найвин рассмеялся.  
— Он это заслужил. Хотя теперь он точно не станет снимать заклятье. Ну и пусть катится в преисподнюю. Обойдусь и без его милости. В конце концов, боль не донимает меня так сильно, как прежде, — пытаясь казаться бодрым, произнес Найвин. — Я уже привык и научился с ней справляться, думаю, что смогу обходиться без удовольствий.  
— Ты слишком их любишь, — возразил Альдо, — чтобы отказаться навсегда. К тому же теперь я сам слишком этого желаю, чтобы все так оставить.  
Найвин удивленно поднял брови, и Альдо ответил ему игривой улыбкой. Конечно, Найвину не хотелось оставаться проклятым до конца жизни, и все же теперь он понял, что плотские удовольствия — не самое важное. Главное, что Альдо был рядом с ним и отвечал на его чувства.  
Но тот не собирался сдаваться. Подойдя ближе, он положил руки на плечи Найвина и сказал решительно:  
— Обещаю тебе, что мы найдем способ. В мире еще много могущественных колдунов, заклинаний и амулетов. Что-нибудь обязательно отыщется!  
Уверенность Альдо воодушевила Найвина. Он быстро поцеловал его в губы и воскликнул:  
— Поехали отсюда. Нужно добраться до замка Кэвишей. Нам еще предстоит разговор с моим дедом.  
— Думаю, это пострашнее, чем встреча со всеми злыми волшебниками в мире, — шутливо сказал Альдо.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись с такой легкостью, словно все тревоги остались в прошлом.  
Когда погас последний отблеск заката, под покровом чернильной темноты ночи они снова отправились в путь. Дорога вела их к темной громаде замка, возвышавшегося впереди, но они знали, что она поведет их дальше, к новым приключениям и неизведанным опасностям, и теперь оба ждали их с радостным предвкушением.


End file.
